Twilight
by averynolan
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, she was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her, which I didn’t know just how strong that part was, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was absolutely and everlastingly in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twilght  
Author: Valentine  
Email: valentine. Feedback: Feedback Love writinghappiness  
Rating: PG for now and will change as I write.  
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, she was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her, which I didn't know just how strong that part was, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was absolutely and everlastingly in love with her.  
A/N: I always wanted to make a 'Spashley' version of twilight. If you haven't read twilight…then this will make you happy. If you had read twilight…this will make you happy too haha. This fic follows **closely** with the book, some things are changing/added, but it follows **closely**, which means more updates, lol. This is more for pleasure for I can come back and read it and be like 'Aww lesbian twilight' lol. I think you guys will like this, also.

**Oh! Umm we all know that LA is sunny and everything…but can we imagine it is always rainy and cloudy? **

And Clay came into the Carlin family when he was three instead of eight.

The beginning is a little slow, but believe me it will pick up after about chapter one   
Couple: Ashley/Spencer  
Disclaimer: South of Nowhere is not mine. Twilight series is all Stephenie Meyer's.

**Preface**

I'd never really thought much about how I would die (though I had reason enough in the last few months) but even if I had, I would not have imagined it ending like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. It was noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Los Angeles, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, as scared as I was, I couldn't contemplate regretting it. When life offers you a dream so beyond your expectations, it's not a choice to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter then smiled friendly as he stepped forward to kill me.

**1. Amazing **

MY DAD drove us to the airport with the windows down. It was eighty two degrees in Cincinnati, the clouds where white and puffy, the sun shined with rays falling down blessing us. I was wearing a white tank, basking in the perfect October weather. It was a farewell gesture. My carry on item was a rain coat.

In the beautiful state of California, a city exists called Los Angeles, hidden under a stream of large, gray clouds. In Southern California, there was a strip of Cities along the coast that had a two percent chance to see the sun. Instead, against all laws of nature, the coast was a place of heavy air and unknown bouts of coldness.

It was from this city that my father had escaped with me and my older adoptive brother when I was only six years old. It was from this city that I'd been compelled to spend summer and every other holiday until I was twelve. That was the year I finally refused to go, resulting with my mother taking me and my two brothers to visit our grandparents in Ireland for a month out of the summer instead.

It was to here that I now exiled myself to (with Clay in on the decision). It was an action that I took with great horror. I **hated** Los Angeles. Clay really didn't care where he was at as long as he had his books.

I loved Ohio. I love the reliable weather. I loved the small and safe town where I lived with my father and brother.

"Spencer," Dad said before I followed Clay to board the plane. "You really don't have to do this, you know?"

Dad's dark eyes bore into mine creating a since of panic. How could I leave my loving, accepting, reliable dad? Of course he had Emily now, so that means he had someone to cook dinner for, fess over, and worry about. Not to mention the new baby that would be coming in five months, but still…

"I wanna go," I lied. He could easily see right through it. I was never a good liar. I mean, I never had to. Well, only once when I was ten and I was staying at my mom's for thanksgiving and she asked me if I wanted to go home early. I told her no cause I didn't wanna hurt her feelings.

"Tell Pau…your mother I said 'hi.'"

"Okay."

"You can come home anytime when you want." He told me strongly. "Both your's and Clay's tickets are open ended, you can come home anytime. I will come back anytime"

I could see a glint of sacrifice behind his eyes as he said the last part.

"Dad, don't worry." I insisted, "It will be great, we will be great."

He smiled.

"I love you, Daddy."

He hugged me tightly making me feel like I was five years old again, and then I went on the plane.

He was gone.

Clay held my hand on the plane as I cried silently. I was a Daddy's girl and I was one who didn't like leaving home. Before, it wasn't so permanent. This time…it was.

The flight from Cincinnati to Los Angeles was nearly eight hours with a forty minute stop in Denver. The almost hour long drive through traffic to get to our Los Angeles home was what really bothered me.

A long drive with my mother and step-father is what really bothered me.

Paula had been happy about this whole thing. She was excited that I was coming to live with her for the first time with any type of degree of permanence. She had already registered Clay and I in school and bought us a car.

It was still awkward though. I wasn't the type to start conversation, Clay wasn't either. We where both the quite type, only revealing ourselves to people we were close to.

Paula was usually the one to talk and carry on a conversation for all of us, but I knew she was still a little confused at our decision because like Dad, I hadn't made it a secret at my flaming hatred for Los Angeles.

When we walked out of the airport it was raining. I didn't see this as a bad sign or a signal to run back in for the next flight out of there. I saw it as something that is inevitable. The drive to the airport back home was my farewell to the sun and everything with it.

Paula and Ben was waiting for us down by baggage claim with our two year old brother whom I only seen once when he was born.

I think his name was Magnus. He was a cute kid with long blond color hair and deep brown eyes.

Paula and Ben were waiting for us in there Sunday best, which I had expected. They probably just got out of church.

Paula stepped in to give me a hug but I stepped back behind Clay. Her smiled faded from her face and stepped over to give Clay an awkward hug. Ben nodded his head at us and smiled.

"It's good to see you guys," she said as we drove off in their Escalade. "Spencer, you haven't changed much. Clay, you grew so tall. How is your father?"

"Dad's great. It's good to see you too Pau…Mom." I wasn't suppose to call her Paula to her face. Dad said it would make her feel less then a mother. Which, honestly, too me she was never close to one.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you mom," Clay said.

"So, I got you two a car. I knew that you, Clay, would be taking classes at both King and UCLA I got you both separate cars." She explained turning off the highway finally. "Clay I hope you don't mind getting Glen's old car. It's practically new; he never really had a chance to drive it since Ben got him a Mercedes for Graduation last year."

Clay and I looked at each other with our eyebrows up. "Wow," we said sarcastically.

"No, that is great. Wow, thank you." Clay said in his sucking up voice. Too bad I was the only one here who knew that Clay wasn't as good as he plays.

Ben turned around in the passenger seat, "And Spencer, do you remember Eldora?"

I nodded my head with the faint memory of our old babysitter.

He smiled, "Well, her daughter had this cute green Beetle for sell. I knew how much you liked those as a kid and I thought your favorite color was green, so I bought it. I hope you like it."

I smiled and said a quick 'thank you'.

He tried too hard.

He always tried too hard.

I never made it easy either. I mean, why would I be easy on the guy who broke my family apart? He was the one who created all of my father's pain.

"You really didn't have to do that though," I said staring out the window.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He said turning back in his seat. Ben wasn't that comfortable expressing emotions. To be honest, I wasn't either. So, I continue to stare out my window.

"That's really thoughtful," I mumbled.

There was no need to add to the fact that there was absolutely no way I would ever be happy in here. Paula and Ben didn't need to suffer for my unhappiness, and neither did the little baby next to me who kept pulling my hair.

We all exchanged short comments on how the weather was back home compared to here, which was a lot better then here, and that was mostly the end of out conversation.

Soon I focused my attention on the two year old. Although I wanted to keep up my hard exterior, I couldn't help at smiling at the kid's face.

He looked a lot like mom except for his eyes and ears.

I turned my attention back to the window.

Los Angeles was amazing, I really couldn't deny that. The huge building, shopping centers, the city feel was all nice. Everything was angry though. The clouds were huge and gray with large drops of water spilling from its bottom. The ocean was angry with large greenish gray waves coming up to hit the whitish colored sand.

It was too gray and angry.

Eventually we made it to Paula's, the same country-esque house twenty minutes away from the ocean. The five bedroom house my father had bought her nearly twenty years ago in their early days.

That was the only kind of days their marriage had, early ones.

Parked in the two car garage were Clay and mine vehicles. Mine was a pastel green color with a crystal on a pink ribbon hanging from the rearview mirror. It was something my mother had given me when I was six and moved to Ohio.

It was a surprise, but I loved it. I loved that it was something of mine and it was something that could help me escape the feelings of hatred.

"Wow! Thanks mom, I love it!"

Now my first day at school tomorrow wouldn't be that bad.

It was took Clay and I only one trip to put our stuff in our rooms. We both had one bag due to the fact our clothes from Ohio didn't really fit into Los Angeles style of stylish rainy wear.

I got the attack bedroom, the same one that my mother gave birth to me in. It had belonged to me ever since then.

The dark wood floors, the light pink walls, the peaked ceiling, the white curtains, the handcrafted dollhouse in the corner...these was all parts of my childhood. The only changes were adding a white iron bed and desk as I grew.

The desk now had a dell laptop with broadband internet. The one request made by my father so that we could stay in touch easily.

The rocking chair from when my mother would either feed me or hold me when I was a baby was still in the corner.

There was a small bathroom in the corner of the room.

One of the best things about my mother and Ben was that they gave me privacy. They understood that I liked to stay in my bedroom and respected that. They left me alone to unpack.

It was nice to be alone and be real. It wasn't long before a frown was on my face and tears trailing rivers down my cheeks. It was a relief not to hide the tears and let myself look out the rain drizzling window.

I wasn't in the mood to get into the real deep crying right now.

I would save that for tonight.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I tired myself out with crying. The constant rumbling sound of thunder wouldn't fade into the background. That same thunder used to make me run downstairs and curl up with mom in her bed.

Thick fog was the only thing outside my window as a got out of bed. You couldn't see anything here. It was like a cage.

The cool wooden floors felt like ice on my feet. I forgot Ben liked the house freezing.

Breakfast with the family was quiet. Glen had already left for morning training and Ben had taken Magnus to Eldora's house. Mom wished us a good day at school before leaving.

I sat in the dinning room at the large wooden family table.

Clay had left for school five minutes earlier to scope out the place. I didn't want to get there early, but I couldn't stay in the house any longer. There were so many reminders of dad in here and my early childhood that it was freaky.

Why wouldn't they change anything? God.

I went through the garage to get into my car, thanking God that they parked it in there. I really didn't want to get wet the first time I stepped out of the house.

As I pulled out into the driveway rain immediately attacked the car.

This was going to be a _nice_ day.

King High School had a frightening total of one thousand and eight (well ten) students. There were only three hundred students back in my old school. All of them had grown up together; even their grandparents had been babies together. Here, everyone knew each other, but not in the same way. Everyone knew who was who and who wasn't.

Maybe if I looked like one of them I could use that to my advantage. But physically, I never fit in anywhere. I should be the cute, brunette girl with big brown eyes and a smile on my face, maybe a softball player or something, all of the things living in mid America was all about.

Instead, I was pale skinned, without even the slightest tan from our hundred degree summer. I had always been thin, but still soft, and obviously not anywhere near an athlete. I really had nowhere near the hand eye coordination needed for it. The only kind of recreational sport I was good at was DDR, and that was only because that was our Sunday night family activity back home.

I had put on some baggy jeans and a Dickies hoodie earlier, with my rain coat sitting in the passenger seat.

I glanced at myself in the rear view mirror. I already began to look paler, unhealthy. My skin looked smooth, but it was very pale here, there was absolutely no color.

I looked back to the road. It wasn't just physically I wouldn't fit in to this fashioned, beautiful obsessed world; I would be lying to myself. If I couldn't fit in with three hundred people, what made me think I would be able to fit in here?

I really didn't relate well with people my age. Maybe it eve going as far to say I didn't relate well with people in general. Even my dad, who I was extremely close to than anyone else in the world, wasn't on the same page as me.

Sometimes I wonder if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest f the world was seeing though theirs. Maybe there was a wire in my brain in the wrong place, or even missing.

But the reason didn't matter, the effect it had on me did.

Finding the school wasn't hard at all, it was right down the street. I parked along the edge of the parking lot away from the high priced vehicles that seemed to dominate the parking lot.

I pulled on my rain coat and climbed out that car, rushing toward the office building. Inside, it was dimly lit and warmer then it should be in the California heat. There was four desks behind the counter and a red-headed woman set in one of them. She was wearing stylish black rimmed glasses and a blue sun dress which made me immediately feel underdressed.

She looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Spencer Carlin," I informed her and saw her nod her head reaching for something under the counter.

Clay probably had just left here.

"Of course, I have your schedule right here and a map of where your classes will be at." She said smiling at me.

She went through all the classes for me and marking the best routes to them with a yellow sharpie. She told me how instead of having block scheduling, I would have seven period classes. She told me in all reality I would still only have four classes since three was my basics and the fourth one I would spend three hours a day in the vocational building for my Multimedia class.

That made me feel a little happy that they still had the same program as they do in Ohio and I would be able to continue my studies.

Once I was free to go, I headed quickly to my first class. I pulled up the hood on my jacket, cursing who ever thought it would be a god idea to have open hallways.

The classroom was big. There was a roll of coat hangers on the wall filled with rain jackets. At least they were considerable on that part. I hung up my jacket and went to talk with the teacher. He sent me to the back of the class at the only free seat.

The class was boring since I was about a month ahead of them. I sat back and listened to my iPod mostly, sketching in my leather bond journal.

The next two classes, Government and Spanish, were the same.

At the end of Spanish I bumped into Clay and a new friend of his. A dark skinned boy named Sean, who might I had, was super cool for knowing all about Indie films. I found out that Sean was also in my Multimedia class.

I ended up sitting with them in the lunch room at a table full of several of Sean's friends. He introduced all of us, but the only person I remember was Chelsea. They all seemed impressed with Sean for speaking to me. The guys at the table all smiled sheepishly at me.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with Chelsea and several curious boys, that I first saw them.

They were all sitting in the nook of the large room, as far away as everyone as possible. There were five of them. They weren't talking, they weren't eating, even though they had trays full of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gazing at me like all the other students were, so it was completely safe to look at them without the fear of being caught. Yet, it was not any other those reasons that got my attention.

They didn't look anything alike.

Of the two boys, one was well muscled, like a serious boxer of athlete, with dark walnut colored hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still well muscled and shaggy blond hair.

The girls where opposites. The tall one was exotic. She had a beautiful curvy figure the kind you saw on the cover of some men's magazine, the kind that made every girl's self-esteem immediately drop to the ground. Her hair was a light brown and blondish hue, curling down the length of her back. The next girl, short and pixie like, thing, with small features. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown that was held up in a pony tale. The last girl was in the middle of both girls. She was shorter then the taller girl, but taller then the shorter girl. She had dark brown hair with natural highlights of red. She looked more venerable then the others.

Yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was a chalky pale color, the palest of all the students in this sunless city. Paler then me. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They all had dark shadows under their eyes, purplish, bruise like. As if they where sleep deprived or suffering from a broken nose. Yet their nosed, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were devastatingly, inhumanly gorgeous. They put shamed to all the faces you seen in movies, magazines, and everyday life. Even the angelic faces you seen in the priceless masterpieces. It was truly hard to tell who was most beautiful, the dark haired guy or the brownish red haired girl.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Chelsea.

As she looked up to see who I meant, but already knowing, suddenly she looked at her, the brownish red haired girl. She looked at her for just a fraction of a second, and then her dark eyes flicked to mine.

She looked away quickly, more quickly then I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I looked down and let my blond hair hide me away.

In that brief flash of a glance, her face held nothing of interest; it was as if Chelsea had called her name and she looked up involuntary.

Chelsea smiled, "That is Ashley, Kyla, and Aiden Davies. The other two are Madison and Christopher Duarte. They are all live with Christine and Raife Davies."

I glanced sideways at the beautiful girl, who was looking out the window now, picking at bread with her long chalky fingers. Her mouth was moving very quickly, her perfect lips barely opening. The other four was looking away, but I felt that she was talking to them.

"They are very…beautiful." I struggled to not stutter.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "They are all together though, like together, Aiden and Madison, Kyla and Christopher, I mean. Plus, they all live together." Her voice held immense shock. But, to be honest, I had to admit that even in this big city, that is a huge gossip topic.

"Which ones are the Davies," I asked. "They don't look that related."

"Oh, they're not. They're all adopted, Kyla and Ashley are the only ones related."

"Interesting." I said a little drawn out.

She went on, "They just moved here though, about two years ago from somewhere up in Canada."

I felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were also outsiders. They weren't accepted. Relief because I wasn't the only newcomer here.

As I examined them a little more, the youngest, looked up and met my gaze. This time with evident curiosity in her expression. As I quickly looked away, it seemed to me that her glance held some sort of expectation.

"Which one is her?" I asked pecking another look out of the corner of my eye to see that she still was glancing over at me. She wasn't gawking…but she had a slightly frustrated look. I looked down again.

"That is Ashley, she is gorgeous." Chelsea said before she stood up. I noticed then that the whole table got up and was heading to dump their trays.

She walked beside me.

I bit my lip to hold a smile and then glanced at her. Her face was turned away, but I thought her cheek appeared lifted as if she was trying to hold a smile also.

As we walked out of the cafeteria, some of us stopping to get a coke form the machine, we all headed to our classes. Sean and I walked Chelsea to her art class back in the Art Department before heading to the vocational building.

When we went into the room, Sean went to set a Mac by the far window. There were five rolls of computers, two seats to each roll. Four computers sat along the wall also. All of them were filled.

In fact, all was filled except one.

She was sitting in that one seat next to the empty one.

After I went to the teacher to introduce myself I went to take the assigned seat. As I took it I noticed something. Her eyes ere black…coal black.

I didn't look over as I sat down and booted up the computer. Her posture had changed once I sat down. She had moved her chair to the edge of the table. She was leaning far from me and her face was scrunched up like she smelt something bad. I sniffed the air…I smelt like my usually vanilla bean.

The teacher had given us a marketing project to do over the next three hours.

I don't know how I lasted.

She sat there creating a masterpiece, but with her free hand she had it in a fist. If it was possible, her knuckles were even paler.

I looked over and was about to say something but I quickly changed my mind and sunk deeper into my chair.

I was amazed by her beauty but feared the wave of danger that she gave off.

Even though all my instincts told me to run and get away from her I couldn't.

If anything, all I wanted to do was reach over and touch the girl.

**Okay, the first chapter was mostly back story and it's following the book quite well. There are a couple changes from the book, but I am using it as a guide. But I feel cooler because I got all these other cool chapters planed out.**

I actually know where this is going also.

Send some feedback my loves. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow. I know.  
Believe me.  
It gets WAY better soon.  
  
2. Nervous**

YESTERDAY, after school, when I got to my car I couldn't hold it in any longer. My car had suddenly become a safe haven for me.

About five minutes prior to coming to my car I went into the main office to turn in all my slips from my teachers to walk in on Ashley trying to talk her way out of Multi Media. Her voice was low and I could tell that she was trying to charm her way out.

She didn't know I was in there at all due to the fact all her concentration was going into trying to get out of the class.

It didn't happen.

The receptionist told her that there was no way out of it, all the other classes was full.

She tried harder.

Boy, her charm techniques had me going.

Then as the door was coming to a close behind me, cool wind came swooping in blowing my hair around my face.

Through blond trestles I could see Ashley stiff, just like she did in the class room, and turn around.

Black onyx eyes met mine and a shiver ran through my spine.

I stepped over by the line of chairs as she turned back to the receptionist, "Thank you, I understood you tried all you can."

With that she left the building in a quick and unnatural speed.

That's how I got there, teary eyes, in my car. I had sat there for a moment, staring blankly out the window.

The rain began making itself noticeable again and I decided to make my way home.

I had to fight back tears the whole time there.

The next day was better…and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining when I left the house. It was better because I met up with Chelsea at the coffee stand in Hall C and we sat at a nearby table until classes started talking about things.

I didn't know she was an artist.

She was a positive out of this whole move. She was a wonderful friend and I could tell we could be as close as sisters eventually.

Also, she had a major crush on Clay.

Yes, Clay. The math nerd.

It was adorable.

The day was easier then yesterday because I knew what to expect.

To my complete annoyance more guys began to sit closer to me during my classes. It was sort of becoming a little creepy, but most was pretty decent. This guy, Antony, was really interesting. All during English we talked about Politics and these intense intellectual topics that made me think that this school wasn't full of complete air heads.

During lunch, I sat with the big group again. This time it almost doubled in size. People was suddenly curious with Clay and I. They heard stories whispered around the school like it was some sort of small town.

I was beginning like I was finally treading water instead of drowning in it.

The day was worse because I was tired. I couldn't sleep last night with the wind swooshing and the rain echoing through out the house.

It was worse because I had to run a course in gym and ended up tripping over my jeans.

It was miserable because Ashley Davies wasn't at school at all.

All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing all her crazy looks. Part of me wanted to march up to her and confront her and demand what her fucking problem was. Evan as I laid awake at two in the morning I was running it through my head everything I would tell her. Then again I knew myself too well to think I would actually do that.

I made piglet look like the fucking head of nationally security.

When I walked into the cafeteria, keeping my eyes open for her, I saw that her four siblings were sitting together at the same table, and she wasn't with them.

She didn't come, and as the time passed I grew more and more tense.

I walked with Sean to Multi Media with confidence when I figured out she wouldn't show.

When we turned the corner to the classroom, whose front wall was a huge glass window, I held my breath. She wasn't there. I breathed out and took my seat.

I was relieved that over the next three hours I had the space to myself and that she was absent. I told myself that I was relieved over and over.

Yet, I still felt the annoying feeling that it was my fault that she wasn't here. It was pretty crazy to think that I was the source of why someone wouldn't come to school, that I could possibly affect someone that strongly. But I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

When school was over I was the first one out of the parking lot. Clay, Sean, and Chelsea decided to go exploring Los Angeles with Clay, but I quickly opted out.

As I was about to pull out of my parking space right next to the school, I saw Ashley's siblings getting into their car. It was a large, shinny red hummer. Of course.

I never realized their closes before due to the fact of their unnatural beauty, but as I waited to pull out into the line of awaiting cars, I looked.

It was obvious that they dressed really well; simply, but the clothes automatically screamed designer…the real stuff, not the knock off shit.

With their brilliant looks, the way they carried themselves, they could have worn rags and mud and still have pulled it off.

It seemed unfair that they had both looks and money. But that is usually how it ended up like, and even more in Los Angeles.

With all their money and looks, it still didn't seem to bring them any type of acceptance.

No.

I didn't believe that.

I think their isolation is their entire fault, something they wanted. I couldn't imagine any of them being turned down with that type of beauty.

They looked at my pastel colored beetle as I passed them. I kept my eyes forward and was finally happy to leave the campus.

When I got home I went straight up to my room, glad it was all the way up in the attic. I sat my bag on my bed and made my way to my desk to check my email for the first time being here.

"Spencer," Dad wrote.

_ Hey Honey! How was your flight? I hope it was good. I miss you and your brother already! It's not the same not having your guys here. Emily says 'hi' and she loves you guys! We leave in two days for China, we will make sure we give you a call once we land._

Oh! Emily wants to know if you found any other names yet. Love you. Daddy.

I smiled after reading the letter.

My heart fell so hard to the floor and the overwhelming feeling of homesickness rose up in my stomach.

I couldn't even go to six grade camp for three days without getting sick and having Dad drive four hours to pick me up at three in the morning.

I was a Daddy's girl.

I was a home body.

I wasn't cut out for this place.

I began replying, trying to hold my tears in.

_Hey Daddy!  
Life is great here! I love it so far! I missed my old room here, it's like heaven! It will NOT stop raining ( and school is alright. I getta go to a place like Prosser! It's sorta off the school in it's own building, but here we use some really intense programs and equipment! I will send you some of my work as I finish.  
Ben bought me a beetle, it is pastel green and pretty.  
Tell Emily that I save the names on her Macbook, the one highlighted is my choice.  
I love you!  
I miss you!  
Call me when you land in Beijing!  
Spencer._

I decided to take a nap.

It was dark by the time I was woken up by a knock on my door.

I sat up in my bed, "'Min."

Glen came bursting in the room with a huge smile on his face. "Baby sister!"

I smiled at the blond boy and stood up to meet him with a hug.

Glen and I weren't exactly close, but we are close enough to miss each other after not seeing each other for a long time.

When Paula and Dad spelt up he decided to stay with mom. It wasn't a secret that he was a Mommy's boy; I mean he never left her side. He was five before he weaned himself.

It also wasn't a surprise that Clay and I were Dad's favorites.

I was a Daddy's girl, and the only girl.

Clay was Dad's 'miracle' child who God sent him by being one of his cases.

Clay and I was raised as twins.

He was the smart one.

I was the creative one.

Glen was the older brother.

It wasn't like Dad didn't love him or Mom didn't love us, in fact Mom adored me cause I was **her** only little girl.

It was just…they loved all of us at different levels.

"How are you doing baby sis?"

I smiled, "Great!"

He frowned, "You miss home?"

It was in that moment that I felt the worst. Glen was always good telling when I was lying. He was a good older brother none the less.

He was my protector.

He held me in his arms as I cried.

It was five minutes later that I stopped crying and he told me go get ready for dinner.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It was a little uncomfortable.

I decided to bring up the first topic that I had in mind, "Hey, mom, do you know the Davies?"

"Christine Davies family? Yeah. She's a great woman. Her and her husband always donates to the hospital." She stated. "They even donated enough last year for a whole new Children's wing."

"They..the kids…are a little different?" I asked slowly.

Ben surprised me by getting angry, "God, people here always gossip."

Mom's facial expressions mirrored his, "They are brilliant people and have done so much for that damn school, hospital…hell, even the city. Those kids are the most well brought up, mannered, well behaved kids in this whole city. I had my doubts when they moved here, their kids coming into the same school as my son, but they were the complete opposite. They are all so mature, and that's speaks WAY more then most of these heathens around here! Plus…plus…they stick together like a family should. I mean, they are always going on missions and even camping every other weekend. Just because they are a little different doesn't mean anything."

Wow.

That was the first time in a long time I saw my mom angry like that.

I stuttered, "Th-th-they all seem incredible nice. I just noticed they keep to themselves. But, wow, they are very beautiful."

Ben laughed, "You should see Christine." He made a whistle sound that made Paula raise an eyebrow at him. He laughed at her, "Honey, you know it's true."

Glen had changed the subject to something about basketball and I folded back into my own little world.

The rest of the week held nothing special. Chelsea took me to her studio after school while Sean and Clay went out to watch a marathon of Jackie Chan movies. By Friday I knew the names of all the people who sat with us at the large table.

Ashley Davies didn't come back to school.

Every day, I would watch jetterly until the rest of the Davies entered the cafeteria without her. Then, I would relax into my seat and get into the conversation with everyone else.

By that Friday, I was perfectly adjusted at school; no longer did I worry about Ashley Davies and her intense glares. All I knew was that she could have dropped out of school. I tried not to think of her, but I couldn't get her totally out of my head and the guilt that I was probably the reason she wasn't at school.

My first weekend went without fault.

I stayed in mostly.

I went to Chelsea's studio Saturday, feeling a sudden need to paint.

We indulged ourselves in our work for several hours before heading to our homes.

Sunday I had to go to church, something I haven't done since I was five.

It was uneventful.

Clay and Chelsea was in front of me chatting happily with each other as we went through the line.

As we entered into the lunch room I automatically glanced over at the back table.

I froze.

There were five people at the table.

Clay pulled at me, "You okay?"

I looked down, my cheeks flushing. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I've done nothing wrong.

I told him nothing and followed them to our usual table which was suddenly too close to the Davies'.

I was trying to think of different ways to skip out on Multi Media next block.

That was so fucking stupid. I am NOT running.

I decided to give myself one glance at the Davies' family table. If she was glaring at me then I would skip next block.

I kept my head down and glanced out from under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.

They were laughing. Ashley, Madison, and Kyla all had wet hair from getting caught in the rain, probably from their last class. Aiden and Christopher leaning away from Ashley as she shook her auburn colored hair at them. They were enjoying the warm rainy day just like anyone else world. Well, except they looked like a scene from a movie than what the rest of us would look like.

Yet, from their laughter and playfulness, there was something different about them.

I couldn't really decide what though.

I examined Ashley the most meticulously.

Her skin was less pale, I decided probably from the warm rain.

The circles that had been under her eyes were less noticeable, almost gone.

I stared, trying to figure out what was different.

"Spence, watcha staring at?" Clay asked me, following my gaze.

At that exact moment, her eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I quickly dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face.

I could have swore that when our eyes meant…she didn't look so harsh or unfriendly as she had the last time.

She was merely curious again.

Unsatisfied in some sort of way.

"Ashley Davies is staring at you, gurl." Sean said smiling at me, but in a whispered tone. "Damn, gurl, they say that she is a lesbian."

I ignored what he said and thought out loud, "She doesn't look angry?"

Chelsea shook her head from next to me, "Naw, gurl, why would she?"

"I don't think she liked me," I confided.

"Pfft, they don't like anybody…well more like they don't notice anyone. She's still looking at you."

"Stop staring!" I told her.

She laughed but looked away.

For the rest of lunch I kept my eyes down on the table, not wanting to look anymore at her.

I decided that I should honor my bargain. She didn't look angry, so I would go to Multi Media.

Once inside the classroom, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The seat next to me was empty.

I went to take my seat.

Class didn't start for a few more minutes so I logged and took out my notebook. I began writing on some unfinished poetry.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed focused on the words I was writing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

**And now it begins!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha this might sound bad, but when some of you say you haven't read the book I'm secretly like "good." Only because you get more surprised about certain things. But it is still the best book in the world! Haha.**

Thank you so much for all the reviews. It means the world to me!

3. Open 

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked over, completely stunned that she was speaking to me.

She was sitting as far away from me as the table would let her, but her chair was angled toward me. Her hair was dripping from the rain, messy. It didn't matter though; she still looked like she'd finished shooting a Herbal Essence commercial.

Her gorgeous face was friendly, open, and a hidden smile was on her flawless lips.

But, her eyes were careful.

"My name is Ashley Davies," She continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Spencer Carlin."

My head was spinning with confusion.

Was I going completely insane?

She was perfectly polite now.

I had to speak; she was waiting.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Why couldn't I think of anything to say?

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

It was a perfectly logic question, right? I mean, we are in this huge school and there were so many students. She couldn't or wouldn't want to know everyone's name.

She laughed a soft, dazzling laugh.

"Oh, I think I should know your name. We are going to be here with each other three hours a day, five days a week I mean."

I frowned. I knew it was something like that.

I looked away awkwardly.

Thank God, our teacher started class at that moment.

I tried to concentrate as he explained the next project we were doing for today. We had to create a campaign that evolved cards, flyers, videos we had to edit, and a proposal Power Point. He would come around in two and a half hours to see what we got.

"Go," he instructed.

"So, what do you think we should do first?" Ashley asked.

I looked up to see her smiling a crooked smile that was so dazzling that I could only stare at her like some idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded. She was probably wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said blushing. "I'll start off."

I was now currently showing off, just a little.

We had already done a similar project like this back in Ohio. I knew where to start and it should be easy. I opened my notebook and sit it between us.

I thought for a moment.

My thought confident, "We should start first by what angel we want to take this."

I glanced over at her before continuing, "Since we have to promote an organization, we first need to decide which one."

"Do you have one in mind?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Umm…yeah. There is this organization with a good cause that I know. It's called GLSEN…err…I'm a student organizer for them."

She nodded her head, "What do they do?"

"Promote safer schools, their name means "Gay Lesbian Straight Educational Network."

She nodded her head, "Interesting, let's write out the notes for we can look at them later.

Her hand caught mine as we both reached for my notepad and pen. Her fingers were ice cold, like she'd been holding them in a bucket of ice before class.

That isn't why I jerked my hand back so quickly. When she touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, pulling her hand back immediately. However, she continued to reach for the notebook.

I watched her, still staggered, as she began writing down the notes.

"I think we should do them. Did you say their goal is to keep safer schools for GLBT students?" She asked.

I nodded my head, keeping my voice indifferent, "Yes."

She smirked at me, "So, are you one of them?"

"Can I see the notebook, please, real quick?" I asked her, avoiding the question.

She handed it to me. It seemed like she was trying to be careful not to touch my skin.

I scribbled down their typical design elements and handing the notebook back to her before she could say anything.

I suddenly noticed how our writing compared and it made me sad that I ruined the page. Her clear, elegant scripted was beautiful.

It only took us two hours to finish our project. We did everything together then to do everything separately and waiting on each other to fix what we made a mistake on. I could see people focused only on their part of their project, ear buds in their ears.

This was sort of a bad thing because I had nothing to do but try not to look at her.

I failed at it miserably.

I glanced over and she was staring at me, that same puzzling look of frustration in her eyes. Suddenly I identified that faint difference in her face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out with out thinking.

She seemed puzzled by my question, "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

She shrugged and looked back at her computer, messing around in Photoshop.

But there was something different about her eyes. I was sure of it.

I vividly remembered the deep black color of her eyes the last time she'd glared at me. The color had been striking against the background of her pale skin and her bronze hair.

Today, her eyes were a completely different color. They were an odd ocher, darker then butterscotch, but the same golden tone, sort of like a dark honey.

I don't understand how this could be if she doesn't have contacts in. I don't see why she would lie about not having them.

I think Los Angeles is driving me insane.

I looked down. Her hands were clenched into hard fists under the table again.

Mr. Cooper came to our table just then to see how far we got on the project. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the complete project displayed on both of our computers.

"So, Ashley, didn't you think Spencer should of gotten some input?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Spencer, actually, put in a lot of input. She had most of the ideas, in fact." Ashley corrected.

Mr. Cooper looked at me. His expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this project before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…umm I was in charge of our school's student marketing department."

He nodded, "Did you ever do any projects with companies?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," he said after a moment. "I guess its good you two are partners this year." He mumbled something else before walking away.

I went back to stare at my computer.

"It's too bad it's raining isn't it?" Ashley asked.

I had a nagging feeling that she was forcing herself to talk to me.

Paranoia seemed to be hitting me a lot since I moved here. It was as if she heard the conversation I had at lunch with Chelsea and was trying to prove me wrong.

"I don't really care," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to act normal like everyone else.

I was still trying to kick away the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the humidity." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

"Los Angeles must be a difficult place for you to live," she mused.

I sighed and said darkly, "You have no clue."

She looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason that I couldn't imagine. Her face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more then courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had really asked me that. Well, not so straight forward like that.

"It's very complicated."

"I think I can keep up," she pressed.

I paused for a moment, and then made the mistake of meeting her eyes. Her dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My dad got remarried." I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," She disagreed, but she was suddenly sympathetic. "When did this happen?"

"Last April," my voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like her?" She asked her tone still nice.

"No, Emily's wonderful, the perfect mother."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't understand her interest, but she continued to stare at me with these intense, penetrating eyes as if my dull life story was somehow important.

"Emily can't have kids, so they are traveling to China to adopt." I tried to smile.

"That's not too bad," She said, smiling in response.

"No, it's great."

"And you father sent you here so they could travel to China." She said it as just an assumption again.

My head shook a little, "No, he didn't send us. I sent us…me and my brother that is."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "I don't understand." She admitted, and she was frustrated by that fact.

I sighed.

How could I explain this to her? Why was I even explaining this to her?

She continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"They had got a call that it would be easier to get a child if they moved to China. So, Dad decided to just take the longer route and I saw how unhappy it made them… I decided it was time that Clay and I needed to spend some time with Paula." My voice was morose by the time I got done.

"Now you're unhappy." She pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." She shrugged, but her eyes were intense.

I laughed humorlessly, "Hasn't anyone informed you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," She agreed dryly.

"So, that's all." I insisted.

I was wondering why she was still staring at me the way she was.

Her stare became appraising.

"You put on a good show," she said slowly. "But I'm willing to bet that you are really suffering."

My face scrunched up at her, resisting the instinct to sick out my tongue, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore her, my arms crossing in front of my chest.

"I didn't think so," she muttered smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated.

I kept my eyes from looking at her, watching Sean talking to one of his friends.

"I was wondering the same thing," she said so quietly that I wondered if she was asking herself it.

After a few seconds, I decided that was the only answer I would get.

I sighed, scowling at the computer screen.

"Am I annoying you?" She asked.

She sounded amused.

I glance at her without thinking…the truth coming out again.

"Not really, I am just annoyed how easy I am to read. Dad calls me his open book," I frowned.

"Oh, I beg to differ, I find you extremely hard to read." Despite everything, she seemed like she meant what she just said.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." She smiled widely at me, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

I was completely dazzled when Mr. Cooper called the class to order.

I was in disbelief that I told this beautiful girl, who may or may not hate me, about my life.

She seemed immersed in our conversation, but as I glanced over at her, she was leaning away from me again. Her hands were gripping the table with unmistakable tension.

When the bell rang, Ashley rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as she did last week.

I just stared after her in amazement.

Sean walked with me out of the class. "God, that was stupid. I didn't know what to do. You where lucky you had Ashley as a partner. She is a kick ass Media artist fur sure."

"I didn't have any problem with the project," I said defending myself from his assumption. I regretted the rude reply, "I'm used to doing these kind of things though." I said before I could hurt his feelings.

"She seemed nice today," he commented.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I wonder what was with her last week."

He shrugged he shoulders as we made it to the parking lot. I waved at him as I began to walk away toward my car.

I climbed into my car and took off my jacket, the humidity was killing me.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure.

Ashley Davies was leaning against the front door of the Hummer with Aiden next to her, three cars from me, and she was staring intently in my direction.

I swiftly looked away and threw my car in reverse, almost hitting Clay's Honda in my haste.

Lucky for Chelsea, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, I stomped on the gas.

I took at deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car. I cautiously pulled out again, with greater success.

I stared straight ahead as I passed the hummer, but from my peripheral peek, I would swear I saw her laughing.

That night after dinner I decided to head straight to my room.

I was consumed by the mystery that was Ashley Davies. In fact, a little obsessed.

Stupid!

I wasn't as crazed about escaping Los Angeles as much as I should be.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night.

I easily drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Ashley Davies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the replies. Wanted to do FOF but I sorta have to leave right now and wanted to give you this chapter.**

Thanks so much!

This chapter mostly follows the book. I needed to write this to write what I want to add in next. I hope you enjoy.

4. Bam 

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Ashley's skin. I couldn't see her face, just her pale back as she walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. It didn't matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up with her; no matter how loud I called, she didn't turn around.

Troubled, I woke up the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep.

After that, she was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

When I got out of my car at school, I felt the sudden feeling of relief it my body. Of course, the weather wasn't the best. It was raining heavily and you could barley see. No, I felt relief because I had a full night of sleep last night and I didn't feel groggy at all.

I was walking away from my car when I dropped my keys on the wet ground. I knew that by the time I made it inside my class I would be soaked.

I was standing by the corner of my car, trying to put my keys back in my pocket, when I heard a weird sound.

It was a high pitch screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud.

I looked up, startled.

I saw several things.

Nothing was moving in slow motion, as it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at one.

Ashley Davies was standing six cars away from me, staring at me in horror.

Her face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the jet black SUV that was coming towards me, sliding across the wet pavement, tires trying to squeal to a stop.

It was going to slam into my tiny car, and I was standing between them. I didn't have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the truck slamming into my car, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting, my head cracked against the wet, steaming pavement, and I felt something solid and cold pining me to the ground.

I was lying on the pavement behind a blue car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the truck was still coming. It had slammed gratingly around the end of my car and, still sliding, and about to collide with me again.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize.

Two long white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the car shuddered to a stop a foot away from my face, the large hand's fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the car's body.

Then her hands moved so fast they blurred.

One was suddenly gripping under the body of the car, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a stuffed animal, till they hit the tire of the blue car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the car settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt, exactly where, a moment ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for on long second before the screaming began.

In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Ashley Davies's sweet, frantic voice in my ear.

"Spence? Are you alright?"

"I'm good." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, but realized she was holding me against the side of her body in an iron grasp.

"Careful," She warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became away of the throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Her voice, amazingly, sounded like she was suppressing laughter.

"How in the hell…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get some…well clearness. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was right next to you," she said, her tone stone serious again.

I turned to sit up, and this time she let me, releasing her hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as she could in the limited space.

I looked at her concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force if her gold-colored eyes.

What was I asking her?

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Antony out of the car!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Ashley's cold hand pushed my shoulder back down.

"Just stay still for a minute," she fussed.

"It's cold," I pouted. It surprised me when she chucked under her breath. There was an edge to the sound.

"You were over there." I suddenly remembered, and her chuckled stopped. "You were by your car."

Her expression turned hard, "You're imagining things."

"I saw you."

All around us was chaos.

I could hear the drowned out voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I was obstinately held on to our arguments; I was right, and she was going to admit it.

"Spencer, I was next to you, and I pulled you out of the way." She unleashed a full, devastating power of her eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

I was one who couldn't read people that well. They could be standing there holding a huge sign of what they are trying to say and I would be completely oblivious to it.

"No," I set my jaw.

The gold in her eyes blazed, "Please."

"Why?" I demanded, teeth clenched together.

"Trust me," she pleaded her soft voice overwhelming.

I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to tell me later?"

"Okay," she snapped, abruptly infuriated.

"Okay," I repeated annoyed.

It took a good amount of EMTs and four teachers to shift the car far enough away from us to bring the stretches in.

Ashley refused hers, and I tried to do the same, but the fucking traitor told them I'd hit my head really hard. I almost died of humiliation when they put a fucking neck brace on. The entire school, a thousand some odd students, was watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of an ambulance.

Ashley got to ride in the front.

It was fucking maddening.

As they shut the doors, I saw her family looking on from a distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no limit of concern for their sister's welfare.

I tried to think of a logic solution that could explain what I just saw, a solution that excluded the assumption that I was complete crazy.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Ashley simply glided through the hospital door under her own power.

I ground my teeth together.

I was lucky that my mother wasn't in this morning. I would have probably killed myself then. I remember once I broke my arm and she went completely crazy with worry. Ben wasn't in either, so that was a good thing.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of bed separated by white curtains. A nurse came in and took my vitals and checked me.

Once she was gone, I through my neck brace under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized it was Antony beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around her head.

He looked hundred times worse then I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Spencer, I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine, you look awful, are you alright?"

As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow sliced all over his forehead and left cheek.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there one second, and then gone the next."

"Ummm…Ashley pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused, "Who?"

"Ashley Davies, she was standing next to me."

I was always a terrible liar. I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Ashley? Oh, I didn't see her…wow, it was all too fast, I guess. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's here somewhere, but they didn't make her get on a stretcher."

I know I wasn't crazy.

What had happened?

There was no way to explain what I saw.

They wheeled me away to do the procedure x-rays and tests. Told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion.

When I came back, Antony kept apologizing and I kept telling him it was no problem. I wasn't hurt.

Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked.

My eyes flew open.

Ashley was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at her. I wasn't easy; it would have been more natural to ogle…her goodies.

"Hey, Ashley, I'm really sorry," Antony began.

Ashley lifted a perfectly manicured hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," she said, flashing a brilliant white smile. She moved to sit pm the edge of Antony's bed, facing me. She smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" She asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I complained. "But they won't let me leave."

She smiled, "good."

I arched an eyebrow.

She continued, "I can't to spring you."

I smiled, "Good, I need to talk to you."

She stood up and I followed suit.

She glanced back at me, and then turned her back and strode out of the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner of the short hallway, she spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

Her eyes were cold.

Her coldness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation." I reminded her.

"I saved you life, I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in her voice. "You promised."

"Spencer, you hit your **head**, you don't **know** what you are talking about." Her tone was cutting.

My temper flared right now, never been one to control it or had to control it before.

I glared at her, "There's nothing fucking wrong with my head."

She glared back, "What do you want from me, Spencer?"

They way she said my name…made it liquid gold.

"I want to know the truth." I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you **think** happened?" She snapped.

It all came in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me, Antony didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That car was going to crush us both, and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the car, and your not hurt, and it should have smashed me, and…and…but you were holding it up."

Okay, I could hear how crazy sounded, and I couldn't continue.

I was so angry I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

She was staring at me disbelievingly. Yet, her face was tense, defensive.

"You **think** I lifted a car off you?" Her tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"No one will believe that, you know." Her voice was taunting.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." I said each word slowly, trying to control my anger.

Surprise flitted across her face "Why does it matter then?"

"It matters to **me**." I insisted. "I don't like to lie, so there'd better be a good damn reason behind it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," I said blandly, fuming.

"Your not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope."

"In your case…I hope you enjoy disappointment."

The story of my life.

We scowled at each other in silence.

I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by her unearthly, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

She paused, and for a brief moment her stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know." She whispered.

And then she turned her back on me and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

[b5. Better…yeah right.

Part One[/b

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.

To my utter horror, I found myself the center of attention for the whole week after that. Antony was unbearable, following me around like a dog, obsessed with making amends with me. I keep telling him that all I wanted was for him to forget about it, especially since nothing had happen to me, but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at out crowded lunch table.

Another person to add to my fan club.

What confused me the most was that no one seemed concerned about Ashley, though I told everyone over and over again that she was the hero. I tried to be convincing. Clay, Chelsea, Sean, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen her there until Antony's car was pulled away.

I wondered to myself why no one else had seen her standing so far away, before she was suddenly saving my life. With vexation, I noticed no one else was as aware of Ashley as I always was. No one watched her like I did.

Fuck, I was pitiful.

Ashley was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders for her first hand account. Actually, people avoided her as usual. Her and her family sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Ashley, glanced my way anymore.

When she sat next to me in class, as far from me as possible, she seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when her tiny fists would suddenly ball up did I ever wonder if she wasn't quite as oblivious as she appeared.

She wished she hadn't pulled me from that bath of Antony's car, and there was no other conclusion I could come to.

I wanted to talk to her, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen her, outside the ER, we'd both been too furious. I still was angry that she wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain impeccably. But she had in fact saved my life, no matter how she'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.

She was seated when I entered the class room. Her gaze was straight ahead, and the unbelievably beautiful characteristics of her face seemed even more illuminated today. I sat down next to her.

"Hey Ashley," I said pleasantly, to show her I was going to play nice today.

She turned her head, barely, and nodded once. Then she looked away.

That was the last contact I had with her. Even though she sat next to me everyday, I had no contact with her. Sometimes, I would watch her. I was unable to stop myself. It was as if she had a magnetic pull on me and I couldn't step away. When I watched her, it was from a distance. I watched in the cafeteria when I should be listening to what my friends were saying, or as she got in her car. I watched as her golden eyes became darker each and ever day.

In class though, I gave no more notice that she existed than she showed towards me.

I was miserable. And the dreams continued.

Despite my all my lies, the tone of the e-mails showed Dad my depression. He calls a lot of the time, worried about how I am surviving down here. I tried to convince him it was just the gloomy weather that got me down.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I was becoming stressed out a little. It was the first Wednesday of March and I was trying to calculate just how long I have til the end of school. I was becoming frustrated with myself.

And Ashley was staring at me curiously. It was that same edge of frustration even more distinct now in her coal black eyes.

I glanced over, surprised, expecting her to look away quickly. Instead, she continued to gaze with a strong intensity. There was no possible way for me to look away. My hands began to shake.

"Miss Davies?" the teacher called, seeking an answer to a question I was completely oblivious to.

"The Radiology of Keith Totem," Ashley answered, seeming reluctant as she turned to the teacher.

I looked down at my notebook as soon as her eyes released me, trying to find my place. I was such a pussy, I know. I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion that was pouring though me. Just because she looked at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks doesn't mean I have to go all stone. I couldn't allow her to have this level of effect on me.

I have become something pathetic.

Fuck, unhealthy.

I tried very hard not to be aware of her the rest of the block, but that was near impossible. When the bell rand at last, I turned my back to her and gathered my things, expecting her to already be gone.

"Spencer?" Her voice shouldn't have sounded so warm to me, as if I'd know the sound all my life and needed it.

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I would feel when I looked at her too perfect face.

She didn't say anything.

"What? Are you talking to me now?" I said harshly.

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," She admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I don't think I ever had this amount of violent thoughts in my head until I met her.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. It would be easier to talk to her this way.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. It's for the better though, really."

I opened my eyes, her face was serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I say guared.

"It's better if we're not friends," She tried to explain.

My face turned to stone.

"It's too bad you didn't figure this out earlier." I hissed. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Huh? Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught her off guard.

"For not letting me get squished by that stupid van."

She was astonished. Her face frozen in disbelief

When she spoke, she sounded furious. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do."

"You don't know anything." Yep, she was mad.

I turned my head sharply away from her, clenching my jaw against all the words I wanted to throw at him. I gathered my bag and then stood and walked out the door. I meant to strut out the door, but of course I caught my foot on the door jam and tripped. I felt her strong cold arms around my waist before I hit the grown. She helped me stand upright.

Her face was hard.

"Thanks," I mumbled icily.

Her eyes narrowed and she retorted, "You're welcome."

I straightened up and turned away from her, stalking off toward my next class.

Thank you for all your feedback! I hope to see more.

Mwah.


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two

**After this part we should have only one more. I think the people who have read the books will notice I am adding my own little touches to the story and you might like it quite well. I figure I need to spice it up for you guys also. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I need to do some serious FOF, I know. But I hope you guys can forgive me. **

**5. Better…yeah right.  
Part Two**

"I'm sorry, Antony, I am behind Ashley." I was annoyed.

In front of me there was a long line formed to exit the parking lot. It was the downside of going to a big school. Ashley was in front of me waiting for her family. I could see the four of them walking this way, but still all the way by the front of the building. I considered attempting to take out the back of her nice, new, shiny Hummer – but considering that it is a Hummer and I drive a care 1/3 of its size…I would probably die.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but the stupid car in front of me, I heard a knock on my window. Enter Antony. His car was still running and the car door left open.

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something." He grinned widely.

He actually looked scary…almost like a serial killer or something.

Fuck.

This could not be happening.

"Will you go to the spring homecoming with me?" he continued.

I shook my head and said sharply, "Sorry, but I'm going…to be busy that day. I plan on going…somewhere."

Okay, I knew I wasn't the best liar but it technically wasn't a lie…I just didn't know what I was going to be doing that day exactly. I know I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it, but Boz and Joseph Baker had asked me the same question earlier and used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Yeah, Jo said that," he admitted.

"Then why…"

He shrugged, "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

Okay, he does deserve this sharp mood.

"Sorry," I said trying to hide my irritation. "I really am busy."

"That's cool, we always have prom."

Before I could respond he walked back to his car. I could feel the sheer shock on my face and I couldn't hide the irritation any longer. I looked forward to see Kyla, Madison, Christopher, and Aiden sliding into the red Hummer. Ashley's eyes were on me. She was undoubtedly shaking with laughter, as if she'd heard every thing Antony said. My foot itched toward the gas petal…I bet it I ran my car into theirs as fast as I could….it would do some sort of damage.

Right?

I revved the engine. But they were all in, and Ashley was speeding away. I drove the small time home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way there.

When I got inside the door I was greeted with a handwritten note from my mother. I smiled at it, Dad did the same thing for me. Every single day when he went to work he would leave Clay and I notes. Each one was special and personalized. It wasn't the 'I hope you had a nice day. I love you' shit. It was something like, 'I like you for always. I love you forever. As long as I'm living. My Spency you'll be.' Corny, I know, but it made our day to get them after a stressful day.

I looked over the note, "Spencer, I hope you had a good day…I love you….Oh can you pick up Magnus from pre-school? Here is the address."

Yeah, she's lame.

I read over the directions, realizing that she was sending him to the same place that we were sent to when we were young. I remember the place fairly well.

I drop off my things in my room and head back out to my car.

The Samuel Mattis Waldorf School was only a block away from the house. If it wasn't raining out then I would have gladly walked the small distance and enjoyed the outside. But, we are in Los Angeles and of course it is raining. I was sent to this school for a couple years. From the time I was three to when I was five and we left for Ohio, Clay and I was blessed to be attending the private institution.

I can remember faintly the determination my parents had on getting the both of us into the prestigious school that focused on the child rather then the standards of the government. Glen had been declined to the school, which caused my parents to have to put him into a public school. When they met the two of us, they quickly accepted us into their school. My creativity and Clay's genius made us look like the perfect candidates.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the building I knew there was hope for Magnus yet. He might just turn out pretty well.

I parked my car in the only free parking spot and made my way through to the front of the building. The rain had begun to turn into a light sprinkle making my day brighten a little. I was still irritated at the three guys from earlier, and furious with one Ashley Davies.

I walked into the building and made my way to the front desk. In front of the window a white haired woman greeted me with a huge smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

I smiled weakly back, "Erm, I am here to pick up Magnus Carlin-Ramey."

The lady's eyes swelled with acknowledgement. She walked around the desk and enveloped me in a strong huge. I awkwardly patted her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Spencer Carlin, Oh darling you have grown." She said, her voice showing a hint of a German accent.

She pulled back and held my face between her hands, "How old are you now? 17? 18?"

"17, ma'am."

Then I saw that twinkle in her right eye with the way the light hit it. "Mrs. Kinder?'

She nodded her head, "Yes, darling, how are you?"

"Good," I said stepping out of her grasp. Mrs. Kinder was my teacher while I went to school here. She was such a motherly woman. I would remember her from anywhere...Okay, okay, her glass eye gave her away.

I shifted from foot to foot and reminded her, "I am here to pick up my little brother…"

"Oh, yes, he is right down the hall and on up the sta…wait…." She looked behind me at the opening doors.

I got goose bumps down my neck.

Fuck.

I turned to look behind me only to see one Ashley Davies walking through the door. Her face was the same stone that it was earlier. She nodded at me before looking past at Mrs. Kinder.

"Oh, dear, Ashley, how is your mother?"

Ashley smiled pleasantly at the older woman, "Very well."

"That is good to hear. Are you picking up Adelaide today?"

Ashley nodded her head, "Yes ma'am. My mother should have called to inform you."

"Oh, darling, she did. Can you be a dear and show Miss Carlin to the toddler's room?"

Ashley stared at me and then proceeded down the hall. I think she wanted me to follow her. I smiled politely at Mrs. Kinder and followed Ashley.

My stomach twisted as I went back to what she had said earlier. I think I have realized what she had meant by we couldn't be friends. She must see how absorbed I am with her…she doesn't want to lead me on…so we couldn't be friends…she wasn't interested in me.

Wait, I don't even know if the rumors are true. Is she a lesbian?

"Who are you picking up?" She asked curtly as we walked up the flight of stairs.

"My little brother, you?" I asked nonchalant.

She looked back at me, her beauty as gorgeous has ever. "My little sister."

"Cool, how old is she?"

She was silent for a second before answering, "Five." Her voice held something in it. I think I am looking too deeply into it, but it was a sort of sadness.

I nodded my head.

She wasn't interested in me. Hell, of course she wasn't. Why should she be? I wasn't interesting. I was quite dull, actually. She was…interesting…and brilliant….and dazzling…and mysterious…and perfect…and beautiful…and possible able to left full size cars with one hand…and sexilious.

Wait.

Sexilious?

Common Spencer.

"Here we are," She said nodded towards a closed door before walking father into the hallway. Well, that was fine. I could leave her alone. I so could leave her alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then move somewhere nice…with sun.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She so wasn't into me.

I knocked on the door waiting for the teacher to answer. It took only seconds before a young man answered with a bright smile on his face. At least someone knows how to smile around here.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm here to pick up Magnus." I smile politely.

He nodded his head, "Oh yeah, Mrs. Kindle called and told me to have him ready. Lacy is helping him put on his rain jacket right now."

I smiled at him and looked behind him as another teacher helped the toddler with his jacket. I looked back to the teacher, "Thank you."

When the little boy finished he turned toward me with a huge smile on his face. He ran towards me, "Spinser!"

I smiled and bent down to pick up the toddler, "Hey there."

He began to ramble on about his day to me. He leaned his shaggy head against my shoulder and his tiny arms around my neck. I smiled inwardly knowing that this was something to live for.

I was heading towards the stairs as I saw Ashley holding the head of a little girl. My heart stopped. I think that anytime I am around Ashley it tends to do that, but it wasn't just that. It was the fact that the small girl was just as beautiful as the rest of the Davies. Her skin was a translucent color like the others. Her face was absolutely gorgeous. The wide eyed, full lip face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Her dark eyes in contrast of her crimson dress was significant. The darkness of her eyes was almost a compete form of blackness.

I watched in disbelief as she turned back and winked at me before they left the building. Ashley stared ahead, not noticing me at all.

I stood there for a second, frozen by the unrealistic beauty of both girls. Magnus was in my arms slowly drifting to sleep. The rain outside had turned into something violent.

Today just isn't my day.


	7. Chapter 5 Part Three

Thank you for the feedback, please keep it up!

Chapter Five

Part Three

I pulled into the driveway; the garage already had three cars parked in it. This was a reason why I hated to be the last one home. Well, I am sure that Paula would be the last one home, but she didn't have to carry in the sleeping two year old in the pouring down rain.

I park the car and turn off the engine. I wait a second, letting my heart finally come to a beating halt. It was still on overdrive from earlier. The only image I had in my head was of Ashley and her angelic looking sister. They both were just so overwhelmingly gorgeous that it has caused me to go into a state of psychosis.

Alright, not psychosis but pretty damn near.

All I see is Ashley. I see her dark onyx eyes and the way her curls frame her pale face. I felt almost honored to be in her presence.

Almost.

I mean, if she wasn't being so rude. Who tells someone that they can't be friends?

I took a breath to straighten myself out and put up the hood of my jacket. I hurried and climbed out of the car and opened the backseat door. Since no one thought of leaving a car seat for their child I had to look like Britney Spears and buckle the two year old without one. I softly put his hood up and undid my jacket so I could put him against my chest. I wanted to try to keep him as dry as possible. I lifted him up and cradled him against me, pulling my jacket around him and turned toward the house. As I opened the front door I felt the irritating feel of someone watching me. Looking around paranoid, I saw nothing.

I swear, every since I came to this dreary town I have become more and more paranoid.

As I stepped into the dinning room, Ben and Clay greeted me. They looked like they have been talking for a while, laughing about some sort of joke that the other had told. I looked at Clay. He was a traitor for sure.

I smiled softly at Ben, being the good step daughter, and took a seat in the chair next to Clay. I resettled Magnus against my chest so he would be more comfortable and kicked off my shoes.

"Thank you, Spencer, for picking up little man there." Ben said a little too eagerly.

He tries way too hard.

I smiled, "No problem, it's nice to spend some time with him."

He nods a little uncomfortably. He was never too easy with deep conversation. "Yeah, I am glad to see you too bonding. I know it must be hard on you…"

"What must be hard?"

He shifted in his seat, "The whole move…I know how close you are with your father." His gaze turned to Clay for a moment, "You too. I know how this must be extreme…"

Clay cut him off, "It's not that hard. I mean, it's nice to see you guys again."

He smiled at us and moved forward as if he would hug us but saw our natural response. We always pulled away, stepped away, anything that could get us farther apart from him.

We still had issues.

We had our reasons.

Given that he was one of the main reasons why our family had split up. Well, more like it was our mother's inability to stay monogamous with our father or just be straight up with him and say that their marriage wasn't working out.

It didn't really matter anymore.

I stood up, "I am going to put Magnus in his bed and then go up and finish some homework."

"You could do it down here with us. I am working on some work papers and Clay is doing his." Ben offered.

I shook my head, "No thank you. I really need some alone time right now."

With that I left the dinning room and laid Magnus in his bed. I retreated to the safeness of my room and settled deep into the solitarily of the space.

Paula knocked on my door sometime later specious of my current attitude. She stepped into the room with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and took out the ear buds and paused my music.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, you missed dinner." She said and took a seat next to me on the bed.

I glanced over out the window, and truth be told it was night time. I glanced back at her, meeting blue eyes with blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was too wrapped up in my music."

"It's alright, I was just checking in on you." She was now playing with the bed quilt. She had made it for me so long ago. "Thank you for picking up Magnus."

"It is no problem," I was now fiddling with the cord of the ear buds.

Paula stood up; her pale pink scrubs had little red hearts on them. I smiled at the thought of how I would use to dress up in her discarded scrubs and pretend I was my mother. It never happened again after I was five. I decided doctors sucked and those social workers were where it was at.

As she was about to leave I stopped her, "Mom?"

She turned around, "Yeah honey?"

"Saturday I was going to head out to the trails," I told her. I didn't find it relevant to ask her.

"Isn't Saturday the dance?" Of course, PTA mother of the year would know when the dances are.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Oh, did no one ask you?" She asked concerned, coming back and taking her seat.

I nodded my head, "No, they asked but I wanted to go on the trails this weekend. Plus it's lady's choice."

And I'm gay.

She nodded her head, "Oh, well, alright. Where were you planning to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Meh, maybe go out to Topanga."

"By yourself?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I need some alone time."

She looked a little weary, "I don't know honey, by yourself."

"I'll be alright. Plus I am used to going hiking in the Smokies by myself all the time." I tried to explain. We always made it an effort to go to the Smoky Mountains every other month and on holiday. It was primarily because we had a lot of Dad's family there. Dad was part Cherokee and grew up in the Mountains.

She nodded her head, "Alright, Spence, but do you think you will be back in time of the dance?"

I shook my head, "No."

She nodded her head sadly and smiled before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

The next morning, when I was on my way to school, I purposely parked in the back parking lot by the football field. It was as far from the stupid, shiny red Hummer as possible. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing her a new car. I mean, I wouldn't do something like that.

As I stepped out of the car, the keys slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground with a soft cling. As I reached down to pick them up, a white hand came out and grabbed them before I could. I looked up. Ashley Davies stood beautifully against my car.

"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.

"What?" She says, raising an eyebrow. She twirled my keys in her perfectly sculpted hands. She held them out to me and as I went to grab them, she let them fall onto my palm.

"Come outta nowhere."

"It's not my fault that you are not observant." Her voice was muted in a way, but the same rapsy-ness was still held in it.

Fuck, she was sexy.

No, no Spencer, let's not think of the mean girl like that. Think she is a tiger...a vicious, selfish, mean, sexy tiger.

I really need to stay off the internet at night.

I scowled at her perfect face. Her eyes were light again, a deep, golden honey hue. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my thoughts.

"What was with the traffic jam yesterday?" I looked away. "I mean, I thought you where pretending I don't exist. Instead you're irritating me to death."

She snickered, "That was for Antony, really. I had to give him a chance."

"You..." I gaped at her. I couldn't think of a bad enough insult at the moment but I can promise you if I think about you I will say it. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn her, but the playfully amused expression on her face told me my anger did nothing.

"Plus, I'm not acting like you don't exist." She said, the coarse wind blowing at her long locks.

"So, you're trying to annoy me to death since the car didn't do the job?"

Frustration flashed across her angelic face. Her lips pressed into a hardline, her humor gone.

"Spencer, you are utterly absurd," she said, her voice low and controlled.

My palms tingled- I felt the need to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I grew up a nonviolent person. I turned my back and reached to pick up my bag before stepping out of the car and slamming the door. I began to walk the opposite direction of one Ms. Ashley Davies.

"Wait," her sweet voiced called after me. I kept walking, sloshing through the muddied parking lot. It was beginning to rain and I began to curse the large drops of liquid.

Why did I park so far away again?

"Spencer."

Oh, I remember now.

Too bad it didn't fucking work.

She kept pace with me, easily staying at my side.

"I'm sorry, that was being rude of me," she said as we walked. I ignored her. "I'm not saying it isn't true," she continued, "but it was rude to say."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I mumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you distracted me," she chuckled. She seemed to recover her humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder? I mean, you should probably get that checked out." I asked with faux concern.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed, "Fine, what to you wanna know?"

"I was wondering if...a week from Saturday...you know, the day of the Spring Dance..."

Was she gay?!

"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted her, turning toward her. My face got drenched from the momentum of the turn and my hood falling down.

Her eyes were wickedly amused. "Please, let me finish."

I bit my lip and fiddled with the ends of my jacket.

"I heard you were going hiking that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was very unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Wit' who?" I asked, a hint of Los Angeles ghetto in my voice.

Okay, WAY too much television at night.

"Myself, obviosuly." She enunciated every syllable, as if she was talking to someone who was mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to go hiking anyway, and, to be honest, I'm sure your car doesn't have the four wheel drive, let alone the proper enhancements to get you to all the good hiking places."

"My car will do just fine, thank you." I starred to walk again, but i was too surprised to keep the anger that once flowed through me.

"But can your car take you to some of the best places without messing up the whole frame?" She matched my pace once again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

Stupid, shinny Hummer owner.

"The possibility of a car tipping over is my business."

"Honestly, Ashley." I felt a thrill go through me as I spoke her name...and I hated the stupid 'tingling' feeling. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, gee, well thanks for clearing it all up." I am so sarcastic at times.

I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the hall roof at the moment, so I could more easily see her flawless face. Which certainty didn't help my clarity of thought.

"It would be more...prudent for you not to be my friend," she explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Spencer."

The way my name rolled off her lips made my knees buckle. Her eyes were so intense as she uttered the last part of the sentence.

How do I breathe?

"Will you go hiking with me?" she asked, still serious.

I couldn't remember how to form words. I nodded my head instead.

She smiled, but then her face turned serious again.

"You really should stay away from me," she warned. "I'll see you in class."

She turned and walked back the way we came.


	8. Chapter 6 Part One

**Here you go! A quick update.**

**Also, check out my new fic Authentication of Bittersweet!**

**Love you!**

**Chapter Six**

**Part One**

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I mean, why wouldn't it? It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Ashley had just asked and the way her eyes looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to her on any level.

So I was impatient and frightened as Chelsea and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see her face, to see if she'd gone back to the stone bitc...tiger that she had been the last several weeks. Or if, by some kind of gift from God, I really heard what I thought I heard this morning. Chelsea talked about the dance coming up and so did the rest of the people around us. Everyone was going to head to the dance together.

I sort of figured everyone didn't know that I wasn't paying attention.

Disappointment flooded through me as I glanced over at her table, but didn't find the brunette. The other four were there, but she was gone. Well, there she is disappearing again. Had she gone home? I followed the still talking Chelsea through the line. I bought nothing but a bottle of V Water (read: V Water rocks). I just wanted to go sit down at the table and brood.

"Ashley Davies is staring at you again," Chelsea said, finally breaking through my dreaminess with her name. I mean, Ashley, so common, but so...Ashley. "I wonder why she's sitting alone today."

My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Ashley, grinning crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where she usually sat. Once she'd caught my eye, she raised one hand and motioned with her index finger to join her. As I stared in disbelief, she winked.

That cocky...tiger.

"Does she mean you?!" A blonde in front of us asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe she needs help with out media project," I muttered for her benefit. "Um, I better go see what she wants."

I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.

When I reached her lone table, I stood behind the chair across from her, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" she asked, smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching her with caution. She was still smiling. It was hard to comprehend that someone so beautiful could be real. I was scared that she might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up back in my bed and the rain pouring against my window.

She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is odd," I managed to say.

"Well..." she paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a hurried rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it good."

I waited for her to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.

Tick.

Tick.

Yeah, she wasn't going to say anything.

"You know I have no clue what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

"I know." She smiled again, and then she changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive," I could feel their stares boring into me.

"I may not give you back," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

A shiver ran through me as her eyes met mine.

I gulped.

She laughed. "You look worried."

"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually...what brought all this on?"

"I told you." She sighed. "I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So, I'm giving up" She still held her smile, but her ocher eyes were serious.

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion. This girl was pretty complicated.

"Yes, giving up trying t be good. I'm just going to do what I want to do now, and let the chips fall where they may." Her smile faded as she explained, and a hard edge had crept into her musical voice.

"You lost me again," I deadpanned.

The breath taking smile reappeared.

"I always say too much when I am around you." She said it as if it were a was a problem.

"Don't worry, I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.

She chuckled, "I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English...are we friends now?"

**Comment? Please.**

**Oh and check out my new fic Authentication of Bittersweet.**


	9. Chapter 6 Part Two

**Chapter Six**

**Part Two**

"Friends," She thought on it for a second, amused.

"Or not," I muttered.

She grinned at me, "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you, I'm not good for you." Behind those sparkling eyes was a heavy warning.

"You say that too much," I commented, trying to ignore the trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.

I swear I have monkeys in my stomach flying around every time I am around her.

"Yes, I do. You're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to realize that I am not joking. If you're smart, you would ignore me."

"Well, thank you, I think you've made my intelligence clear." My eyes narrowed at her.

She smiled apologetically.

"Well, since Im not being so smart then we can be friends?" I asked. A part of me knew that she was trying to tell me something when she tells me to stay away from her, but I think she understands that I can't. I mean, there is some kind of pull that I can't break from.

She nods her head, "Correct."

I looked down at my hands for a moment, not sure of what exactly to say now.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

I looked into her deep golden eyes and suddenly blurted out the truth.

I can't help it.

Have you seen those eyes?

They are like liquid balls of sex.

I swear.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

Her jaw tightened, but she kept her dazzling smile in place with little effort.

"You having any luck?" She asked offhandedly.

I shook my head and admitted, "Naw."

She chuckled, "What are some of your theories?"

I blushed and ducked my head. My blond hair came and covered my face as I thought for a moment. For the last moment, I have been debating between Kara Kent and Peter Parker. But there was no way I would own up to that.

"Won't you tell me?" She asked, tilting her head to one side with a shockingly tempting expression on her face.

I shook my head, "Too embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," she complained.

I watched her brow furrow in frustration.

"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all. I mean, just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making crypic little marks designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean...noooowwwww, why would that be frustrating? Mmm?"

She frowned at me with a painful expression on her face.

Score one for Spencer.

Wait.

Was she pouting?

Fuck, that is sexy.

"Oh, wait, here is something better," I continued, the pent up annoyance of how she had treated me spilling out, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things. Such as, saving your life under impossible situations one day and then treating you like a pariah the next, AND she never explained any of that, either, even after she promised. That, also, would be very not frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper don't you?"

Fuck your mom I do!

"I don't like double standards."

We stared at each other, not smiling.

She glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly she snickered.

"Your friends are debating wether or not to come break up our fight." She snickered again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coldly. "I'm sure you're wrong."

"I'm not. I can read people pretty well."

"Except me."

"Yes. Except you." Her mood shifted suddenly. She was back to her brooding. "I wonder why that is."


	10. Chapter 6 Part Three

Chapter Six

Part Three

I looked away from the intensity of her stare. I tried to concentrate on my fingers and drawing lines on the table.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

I shook my head no. I didn't want to mention that my stomach was already full of huge, stampeding animals. "You?" I gestured to the empty table in front of her.

"No, I'm not hungry." She had an expression on her face that looked like she was enjoying some private joke.

Sigh.

Her and her secretive thoughts.

Stupid tiger.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked with a little apprehension.

She was suddenly wary, "Depends."

"It's not much."

She waited with curiousness but still guarded.

I love the stone face she makes when she tries to hide her expressions. She always looks mysterious.

Mysterious is hot.

"I just wondered if you could warn me, you know, beforehand the next time you decide to pretend I never existed for my 'own good'," I added the quotation marks with my fingers. "Just so I'm prepared."

"That is fair." She pressed her lips together to keep from lauging when I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Now, can I have one answer in return, please?" She asked, but her tone was more demanding.

Great, she was dominative.

I like...No, bad Spencer!

"One."

"What is one of your theories?"

Uh-oh, "Not that one."

"You didn't specify, you promised one answer." She demanded.

"It's not like you haven't broken promised before," I reminded the dark haired beauty.

"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back.

"One theory, I won't laugh."

I nodded my head, "You will."

She looked down, then glanced up at me through her long dark lashes, her golden eyes scorching.

Oh, no she just didn't.

Damn.

Damn.

DAMN!

"Please?" she breathed, leaning toward me.

I blinked, my mind going completely blank.

Fuck.

How did she do that?

"Huh?" I asked, dazed.

"One little theory?" Her eyes burnt me up.

"Uh, well, you're not from Krypton are you?"

Was she a damn hypnotist, aslo?

Or was I just helpless?

"Well, that's not original." She said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, that's all I got." I mumbled.

She teased, "Not even close."

"No meteor shower?"

"Naw."

"No spaceship?"

"None what so ever."

"Damn," I sighed.

"I don't have a bat signal either," she laughed musically.

"You're not supposed to laugh."

She struggled to compose her face, but it wasn't working so well.

"I'll figure it out," I warned her.

She was back to serious, "I wish you wouldn't try."

"Because?"

"What if I'm not the superhero but the villain instead?" Her smile was teasing but her eyes were serious.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?" Her face was severe, as if she had said too much.

"You're dangerous?" I guessed her words, my pusle quickening as I realized the truth in my own words.

She was dangerous.

(Dangerously Sexy.)

She'd been trying to tell me that for a long time.

She just looked at me, eyes full of emotions that I couldn't comprehend.

"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that

you're bad."

"You're wrong." Her voice was almost inaudible. She looked down away from my eyes as I stared at her, wondering why I didn't feel afraid.

She meant what she was saying and that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge, and more than anything, fascinated.

It was always like this when I was around her.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet, "We're gonna be late."

"I'm skipping," she said.

"Why?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." She smiled up at me, but her eyes were still troubled.

"Well, I'm going." I told her.

I was too big of a coward to risk getting caught.

She turned her attention back to the table. "I'll see you later, then."

I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell rung and sent me hurrying out the door with a last glance confirming that she hadn't moved an inch.

As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning.

So little had been answered and that only made my frustration grow due to the multitude of the new questions that had arised.

At least the rain had stopped.


	11. Chapter 6 Part Four

Chapter Six

Part Four

"Okay, I want you all to take one piece from each box," My multi media teacher explained as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the box on the table and pulled them on. "Jenny Catherine has asked nicely enough for us to do this for her project, so let's do it right."

Sean asked, "Why do we need to figure out our blood types for her project?"

A asian girl off to the left said, "It's mostly for the scene to look authentic. Plus, there is a blood drive next Tuesday that I am over and it's nice to know your blood type when you give it."

"Killing two birds with one stone," our teacher remarked.

He always made weird marks.

"Don't poke the bear."

"You can lead a horse to water but can't make it drink."

"Hair styles and attitudes."

Yeah, he was an oddity.

"So, Jenny C is going to be walking around and filming while we do this," he commented and continued to explain the process that we were going to take. "You need the indicator card, a four-pronged applicator, and a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small rectangular plastic blue thing and split it open. The barb was invisible from back here, but my stomach began to do flips.

Not good flips.

Not Ashley flips.

"I'll come around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I make it around to you. Then you prick your finger with the lancet." He diminstrated by grabbing Sean's hand and pricking is finger.

Shit.

Uh-hoh.

A sweat began to break out on my skin.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Sean's finger for blood flow. I swallowed, my stomach suddenly trying to make its way up to my throat.

"Then apply it to the card," she finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

Fuck.

I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

He continued through the room, but frankly, I didn't give a damn.

I put my head down on the black table top and tried to hold onto the small string that dangled my consciousness. All around me I heard the squeals and giggles of my classmates as they impaled their fingers.

Breathe in and out, Spence, in and out.

"Spencer, are you alright?" my teacher asked, alarmed.

"I already know my blood type," I said in a weak voice.

I was afraid I would spray chunks on his nice shoes if I lifted my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes," I muttered.

I should have ditched, but noooo I wanted to be a pussy.

"Can someone take Spencer to the infirmary?" he called.

I didn't have to look up to know that Sean volunteered.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I whispered, "Yeah."

Fuck, just get me the fuck out of here.

Sean gently put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him as we left the classroom. After I knew that we were far enough from the room, I stopped.

"Let me sit for a moment?" I begged.

He helped me take a seat against one of the lockers in the breeze-way.

"Put your hand in your pocket," I demanded. I was still dizzy, slumped over on my side with my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk.

That seemed to help a little.

"Gurl, you're green," Sean commented warily.

"Spencer?" a different voice called from the distance.

Fuck!

Fuckitty, fuck, FUCK!

Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Her voice was closer now and she sounded upset.

I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or at the very least, not humiliate myself even more and throw up.

Sean seemed stressed, "I think she's fainted. I don't know, she didn't even prick her finger."

"Spence." Ashley's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. "Go 'way."

She chuckled.

"I was taking her to the infirmary," Sean explained.

"I'll take her." Ashley said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "You can go back to class."

"No," Sean protested. "I am suppose to do it."

Damn, now he was acting like Antony.

Wuss.

The coolness of the sidewalk disappeared beneath me. My eyes flew opened. Ashley scooped me up effortlessly into her arms, as easily as if I weighed a pound instead of a hundred.

"Put me down!"

Oh, God, Goddess, Buddha, Tom Cruise, who the fuck ever...don't let me throw up on her.

She was walking before I was finished talking.

I guess Sean gave up, or I just wasn't listening to him.

"You look awful," Ashley told me, grinning.

"Put me back on the ground!" I demanded, weakly, but it was still a demand. The rocking movement of her walk didn't help. She held me away from her body, gently, supporting my weight in her arms and it didn't seem to bother her.

The last time I checked I was taller than her.

Something's not adding up.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" She asked.

It seemed to entertain her.

Stupid girl.

I kept my mouth closed and fought off the need to expel the contents of my stomach.

"Tisk tisk, not even your own blood," she continued, amusing herself.

I didn't know how she opened the door while she was carrying me, but it was suddenly warm and I knew we were inside.

"Oh dear!" A flamboyant male voice gasp.

Ha!

So, I am in Los Angeles and not the twilight zone!

"She fainted in multi-media. They were doing blood testing for a film and the blood drive." Ashley explained.

I opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary, and Ashley was striding past the nurse's station. The dark skinned man looked up from the computer screen, marveled as Ashley swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the deep green vinyl mattress on one of the cots. Then she moved to stand aganst the wall as far across the small space as possible.

Her eyes flickered with excitement.

"She's just a little faint." She reassured the nurse.

"Haa, yeah, there's always those few ones who are faint with blood." The nurse commented.

Ashley tried to hide a chuckle.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey." The nurse instructed.

"I know." I sighed. The nausea fading already.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asked me lightly.

"Sometimes," I admitted."

Ashley coughed to hide her laughed.

Stupid stupid girl.

"You can go back to class," he told Ashley.

"Yeah, you can go." I said curtly.

No one laughs at me.

"I rather stay with her," she said this curtly and with assured authority that even the nurse pressed his lips together and gave her a 'whateva, sista' look.

"I'll go get you some ice," he said to me, and then walked out of the small room.

"You're right." I moaned.

"I usually am but about what am I correct about?"

"Ditching is healthy."

"You scared me for a moment," she admitted in a low voice. She sounded so vunerable. "I thought Sean was dragging your dead body off to sell to Antony."

I chuckled for a moment.

"Honestly, I've seen dead bodies with better color. I thought I would have to avenge your murder."

"Aww, poor Antony."

"He hates me," Ashley said enthusiastically.

Alright.

She gets excited when people hate her.

"You don't know that." But maybe she could.

"I saw his face. I could tell."

"How did you see me?" I asked. "I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to my ipod." It was such a mundane response that it surprised me.

I heard footsteps come into the room and saw the nurse with a bag of ice in his hands.

"You're looking better." He said with a pleasant smile.

"I think I'm alright now," I said sitting up.

I could tell he was about to make me lie back down but the outside door opened and he rolled his eyes. "Here comes another one."

I stood up and began walking toward the door, handing the ice to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."

Sean staggered through the door supporting a nasty looking Jenny Catherine.

Good, she deserves to be sick.

The whole finger pricking was her fault anyway.

Bitch.

Okay, sorry, over reacting.

"Oh, no," Ashley muttered. "Get out of here, Spencer."

I looked over at her bewildered.

"Go, trust me."

I walked out of the infirmary with Ashley right behind me. She said stunned, "Wow, you listened."

"I smelled the blood," I said wrinkling my nose.

"People don't smell blood," she contradicted.

"Well, I can and it is what makes me sick. It smells repulsive."

She was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Wha?" I asked.

She shook her head and muttered, "Nothing."

Sean walked out of the office and glared at Ashley before smiling over at me. "You lookin' better."

I nodded my head, "I feel a load better too."

"So, you hanging with us this weekend?" Sean asked without looking at Ashley.

I nodded my head, "Sure."

"We're meeting at Chelsea's crib at ten." His eyes glanced at Ashley, wondering if he was giving too much information. His body language made it clear it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'm riding with Clay, so we'll be there."

"See you later then."

"See ya," I replied. He slowly walked off in the direction of our class.

"Uggh, I don't wanna go back to class." I groaned.

"Skip with me then." I hadn't noticed Ashley moving to my side, but she now spoke in my ear.

"I can't." I retorted.

"Can't or won't?" Ashley asked, smirking.

I looked down for a second but then met her golden eyes.

"So, can you walk or do you need me to carry you." Her expression became sarcastic.

Oh, baby, please.

"I'll walk."

I stood carefully, and I was still fine.

"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" I was hoping she would, though it seemed very unlikely. I couldn't picture her loading up in a van for carpool with the rest of the kids in school. She didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that maybe she would offer me an ounce of excitement I'd felt if she went on the trip.

"Where are you all going?" She looked ahead as we walked.

"We are heading down to the Morongo region," I studied her face, trying to read it. Her eyes were narrowing.

She glanced over at me, smiling coyly. "I wasn't invited."

"We'll I just invited you."

"How about we not push Antony or even Sean any further than we need to." She chuckled, "They could snap on us one day." Her eyes told me she enjoyed that idea more than she should.

"Pfft, so what?" I muttered, but still stuck on her words of "we".

I liked "we".

"We" was good.

I shouldn't like that term like I do.

We were coming into the parking lot now and I started heading to my car. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, outraged.

Damn, she has some serious bi-polar issues.

It was hot.

Kinky even.

What?

No!

Bad, Spencer.

Teehee, naughty Spencer.

I was confused as I looked that she was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.

"Uhh, home?"

"Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" Her voice was peircing.

Condition? She makes it sound like I'm pregnant.

"What condition? And what about my car?" I complained.

"I'll have Kyla drop it off after school." She was pulling me toward her Hummer now, pulling my jacket a little hard. She was strong. I bet she was tone...right heading to her Hummer now. I had to run to keep up and not trip. She would probably just drag me anyway if I did fall.

"Let go!" I insisted.

She ignored me.

I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached her Hummer. Then she freed me and I stumbled against the passenger door.

"God, you're so pushy!" I growled.

"It's open," was her only response as she got into the driver's side.

"I am perfectly able to drive myself home!" I stood by the car, fucking pissed.

It was starting to rain very hard now and I haven't put my hood up, so I probably look like some insane, crazy lady.

She lowered the automatic window and leander toward me from her seat. "Get in, Spencer."

I didn't answer.

Stupid girl, telling me what to do.

Pfft!

I looked over at my car and then back at her Hummer, calculating my chances of reaching it before she could catch me. I had to admit though, they weren't good.

"I'll just drag you back," she threatened.

I tried (and was failing) to maintain my dignity as I climbed up into her car, catching myself as I slipped and tumbled in. I looked at her to see if she noticed, but her face was stone and I couldn't read it.

"This is stupid," I huffed.

She didn't answer. She started pressing the touch tone screen on her dash, messing with the heat and turning the music down. As she pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give her the silent treatment. She didn't deserve to hear my wonderful voice (read: my voice sounds like shit compared to her beautiful one). Then I recognized the music she was playing and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.

"Miles Davis?" I asked, completely surprised.

"You listen to Miles?" She sounded surprised, too.

"Yeah," I admitted. "My dad always plays old Jazz. Miles is one of my favorites."

"Mine also." She stared through the rain, lost in thought.

I listened to the music, relaxing against the expensive black leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing sounds. The rain blurred the large towering buildings and the frantic people walking along the streets. I began to realize we were driving fast' the car moved gracefully though, and I didn't feel the speed. It was odd for this in downtown Los Angeles.

"What's your dad like?" She asked suddenly.

I glanced over at her studying me with curious eyes.

"He's amazing," I said. She raised her eyebrows. "We are similar in some ways, but I am mostly nothing like him. I look too much like my mother and a lot of times I am like her a lot. Dad is more outgoing and cheerful than I am, and a world of a lot braver. He's so understanding and encouraging. He's the best cook in the world and very happy. He's my world." I stopped.

Talking about Dad was making me depressed.

I missed my father.

"How old are you, Spencer?" Her voice sounded frustrated for some unknown reason I couldn't imagine why. She stopped the Hummer, and I realized that we were already at Paula and Ben's house. The rain was so heavy that I could barely make it out though, as if the car was really in the ocean.

"Seventeen." I responded, a little confused.

"You don't act seventeen."

Her tone was friendly.

It made me laugh.

"What?"

"My dad always says I was born thirty and that I get more into my middle aged years as I grow." I laughed, and then let out a sigh. "Well, someone has to take care of everyone." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school either."

She made a face and changed the subject. "So, why did your father leave with Emily?"

I was surprised that she remembered that name. I believed I only mentioned it one, maybe not even one, almost a couple months ago.

"Emily can't have children so they decided to adopt since Emily is still so young. Dad was excited about having a new baby." I told her.

"Do you want him to have one?" she asked.

"Does it really matter?" I rebutted. "I want him to be happy and he is with Emily and already excited about the adoption. I want them to be able to go without having anything tied down."

"That's nice of you. I wonder..." she mused.

"Huh?"

She cocked an eyebrow, her eyes searching mine. "Would he extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?"

Oh.

My.

God.

She knows I'm gay.

And she's -supposed- to be gay too.

I think that's what she is referring to.

"I..I...I think so. But he's the dad, so it's different."

"No one too scary then," she teased.

I grinned in response. "What? Like scary as in multiple facial piercing and tattoos that read 'Hell's Angels'?"

"That's one definition."

"What is your definition?"

She ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think I could be scary?" She raised her perfectly sculptured eyebrow again, and a faint smile lightened her face.

I thought for a moment, debating on to tell the truth or if a lie would go over better. I decided with the truth. How could I lie to such a beauty like her? "Hmm, I think if you wanted to be."

"Are you scared of me now?" The smile vanished and her angelic face was serious.

"No." The answer was too quickly and forced.

The smile was back.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract her. "It's got to be much more interesting than mine."

She was instantly cautious. "What do you wanna know?"

"The Davies adopted you?" I verified.

She nodded her head, "Kyla and I, Yeah."

I hesitated, "W-what happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago." Her tone was precise.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I don't really remember them. Christine and Raife have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way she spoke of them. She didn't see them as anything but her parents and she loved them for that.

"Yes," she smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people. They were meant to be."

"You're very lucky."

"I know."

"And your brother and sister?"

She checked the clock on the dash.

"Kyla and Aiden, and Madison and Christopher for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.

It smelt like heaven.

Like the angel next to me.

"And you probably want your car back before anyone gets home, so you don't have to tell them about the incident." She grinned at me.

"I'm sure that the nurse called mom or someone told Clay. I'm figuring out that Los Angeles is the capital of gossip." I sighed.

She laughed but not for long. "Have fun in Morongo, I hear the weather is going to be nice." She glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Aiden, Madison, and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" A friend can ask, right? I hoped the desperate disappointment wasn't too evident in my voice.

"We're going to be heading to Death Valley for camping, in the back country were it's pretty secluded."

I remembered Paula saying the Davies went camping.

"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound excited. I don't think I fooled her though. A smile was playing around the edges of her plump lips.

"Will you do something for me?" She turned to look me straight in the face, using the full power of her golden eyes.

Fuck.

I'm putty in her hands when she stares at me.

Remember 'liquid ball of sex'?

Yeah, so much more.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who attracts accidents like a magnet. So, try not to get run over or fall down a hill, okay?" She smiled crookedly.

Sigh.

Wow, that smile is heaven on a stick.

But then as she finished it the ogling had faded and now I just glared at her.

She's saying I'm a clumsy girl?

Okay, I am, but common.

Ego bruising, much.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain and slammed the door behind with with force.

She was still smiling as she drove away.

Bitch.

End of Chapter Six

(15 pages long lol, this part, not the whole chapter)


	12. Chapter 7 Part One

7. Woof.

I laid on the couch in the living room, relaxing and listening for my car. I am glad Paula didn't need me to pick up Magnus, but I was antsy about making sure my car would be in the driveway by the time anyone got home. I should have been able to hear it, but then again the pounding rain could have covered it up.

But as I got up to the window...

The damn thing was there!

I took my seat and wondered why Kyla didn't bring the keys in. Either way it was nice of her to bring my car home.

The night dragged on as we set up and had a 'family night'. Mostly I just sat back and watched everyone and played with Magnus.

That little boy, I admit, has stolen my heart.

By the time he was falling asleep in my arms, I found myself drifting off also. I told mom that I would get him ready for bed and they could continue to play. I read to the toddler and when he feel asleep I went up to my room and crashed.

I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it lived up to the fact that it would suck.

Of course, everyone knew about the fucking fainting shit.

Grr, can't anyone keep their mouth shut?

Luckily Sean had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Ashley's involvement. Though, Chelsea didn't know about it, she had a lot of questions about yesterday's lunch.

"So, what did Ashley Davies want yesterday?" Chelsea asked in English.

"Nothing really, she never got to the point."

"You looked sorta mad," she fished.

"I did?" I kept my expression blank.

"A little." She sighed. "I've never seen her sit with anyone but her family before. It was weird."

"Weird," I agreed.

Chels seemed a little annoyed with the fact I wasn't spilling so easily. I love Chelsea, but I don't like to tell my business. I like to keep things with Ashley between me and her. It was like she was mine in a way.

Mmm..

Ashley...

...mine...

Down girl.

The worst part about that day, though, was the even though I know she wouldn't be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria I couldn't help but look over at the table. Christopher and Kyla sat talking, their heads close together in private conversation. I couldn't stop the disappointment that ran over me as I realized I didn't know how long it would be until I saw her again.

At the table, everyone was too excited about our plans for the next day. Sean was animated again, putting too much trust into the weatherman who ALWAYS says it'll be sunny.

Have I seen sun?

Nope.

I'd have to see it to believe it. But it was pretty warm today.

Heard about that sunny and warm Cali weather?

Its all lies.

Lies I tell you.

But today it was almost eighty.

Nice.

Pfft.

A girl from our table, I finally remembered her name, Leslie was giving me a few unfriendly glances. Which I didn't understand until Chelsea informed me that Leslie asked (attempted) Ashley out and she shot her down. I was walking right behind her, not even a foot away from her plated dark hair and she knew that.

"I don't know why she just doesn't sit with them." She sneered in a stage whisper.

Whore.

I watch Jerry Springer sometimes.

I can fight her.

As she continued to mutter to Sean, I never noticed how Valley Girl she sounded. Though she used 'like' after every word, she was very evil in her tone. I didn't know her at all and certainly not enough for her to already hate me.

"She's our friend and Clay's sister. She sits with us," Sean whispered back.

I paused to let Chelsea and Clay pass me.

Oh, they are so into each other.

That night at dinner Paula was overly excited about my tip. Of course, like any good mother, she knew the name of everyone I was going with and their parents, and most likely their social security numbers and birthdate.

She was weird like that.

She approved of the trip and Clay showed equal excitement.

I wondered if Paula would approve of Ashley going on that hike wiht me.

Not that I would tell her.

She might get the hint of me being gay and then go after Ashley and drag her out of her house by her hair and go all catholic crazy woman on her or something.

Haha, I would like to see that happen.

Ashley so wouldn't let Paula touch her.

"Spence, you alright?" Paula asked me.

"Yeah, little sis, you have this dreamy look on your face." Glen asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I recovered myself and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm good." I turned to the older blonde woman, "So Mom, do you know what he back skirts of Death Valley are like? It suppose to be near the Colorado." I asked her causally.

"Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "Some kids are talking about camping there."

"It's not a very good place for camping." She sounded surprised. "Too many wild animals and we got a couple fly ins from there with people who got mauled. It was horrible."

My eyes widened.

Great, what if Ashley got mauled?

"Oh, maybe I got it wrong."

I meant to sleep in, but an some weird kind of brightness woke me up.

Shit, aliens!

Wait.

I open my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming though my window. I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of the bed and went to the window to check, and guess what?

No, not aliens.

I should have never mentioned them. I blame the show that I was watching last night before bed on the History Channel.

Anyway...

There was the sun.

It didn't seem right though. It was too low and it wasn't close enough.

Hell, it was the sun though.

Clouds surrounded it in the big powder blue sky. I lingered at the window as long as I could, afraid that if I would leave then it would go away and the rain would come.

Clay and I stepped out of his car in front of Chelsea's house. She lived about a block away from us in a gorgeous bungalow tucked away behind a couple trees. In the driveway I recognized Sean's old convertible and Joe's purple minivan. As we walked up to the group of people, I could recognize most of them. Mostly, Chelsea and Sean was the only ones I cared about.

Antony the stalker and Leslie the whore was there also.

But no one cares about them.

Sean smiled at me, "You came! I told you it was gonna be sunny!"

"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.

Clay laughed, "Plus, if she didn't, I would have dragged her here."

Chelsea smiled at him sweetly, "You're a good brother."

"Well, we are just waiting for Karen and Shelby." Sean said, "Unless you invited someone else."

"Nope," I lied easily, hoping I wouldn't get caught. But also wishing, that a miracle would occur, and Ashley would appear.

Maybe I could call up those aliens to help.

Sean looked satisfied. "Will you ride in my car? Its that or the minivan."

I nodded my head, "Sure, I wanted to ride with Clay and Chels anyway."

He smiled almost blissfully.

He was soo easy.

"You got shotgun, gurl," he promised.

It was a two hour drive from Los Angeles to the Morongo region. I wouldn't say it was a lovely drive, but I spent my time relaxing and actually singing along to some of the gangsta CDs Sean put in. It was funny with all of us singing along, the top down and the sun shining on us.

Of course, Chels and I donned the oversized sunglasses.

I do have style.

I'd been to Morongo many times during my time spent with Paula. My old babysitter and my mother was close friends, so it meant that weekends usually was spent in an old Cahuilla reservation on the outskirts of the region. So, it was all familiar to me. I always found the area sacred and breathtaking. I always felt a sense of home when I came here. In the center of the small community was a large area for a bon fire and a place I knew that held a lot of history. The houses and small buildings surrounding the area was timeless pueblos.

There was a soft wind coming from the trees nearby. I could hear a stream somewhere in the large forestry that surrounded the dry land. It was an odd place with different scenery, but it all played along with the Cahuilla myths.

We picked a spot around the pit, Sean and a few other guys unloading some driftwood out of the back of Joe's van. They took them to the pit and Sean came to stand by Clay and Chelsea.

"Have you seen driftwood fire?" Sean asked me. Everyone seemed to come and cluster around us as Sean kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a lighter.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of

driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before.

There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric

and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood

from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a

teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on

one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping

excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one

of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I said.

"Just watch," he lit another small branch and laid it with the first. The flames started quickly on the dry wood.

"It's blue!" I exclaimed.

Hey, you would get excited over blue fire also!

"It's from the salt. It's pretty, isn't it?" He lit a couple more pieces and placed it inside the cluster of the bigger logs.

About an half and hour of small chat with everyone, some of the boys wanted to hike to the near by sacred hills. It was a dilemma. I loved the hills, they had wonderful secret places with carvings and large boulders to climb on. It all fascinated me since I was a child. This place was what I always looked forward to. But, on the other hand, I always fell a lot and don't even mention the time I broke my leg from falling off said boulders.

It reminded me of Ashley's request.

Leslie make my decision for me. She wanted to stay here with the rest of the girls, besides Chels, and hell knows if they leave me here with her I will show off my skills.

The hike wasn't that long, and Chelsea and I mostly talked or sung some songs. I enjoyed how the scenery changed from dry land to a lush forest. It was odd to hear teenage laugher and singing, when all I used to hear was the hums of Eldora and the tiny voices of all of us kids singing the words along. Eventually we broke through the emerald confines of the small forest into another scene of dry land a few towering rolling hills. Placed in exactly the right spots was thousands of years of history.

I was very cautious climbing over the boulders and across the rocks. The others were fearless, jumping from tall boulders to the ground and some even playing a round of man hunt. I found a very stable and low rock and sat cautiously, amazed at the natural scene around me. My mind wondered to the thought of Ashley and wondered what she was doing right now. I was trying to imagine what she would be saying if she was here with me. I let myself drift off to a place where my mind was free to create my wants and dreams.

They all suddenly included Ashley.

Ashley here with me.

Ashley with me next week.

Ashley with me next year.

Ashley with me forever.

"We" could be epic.

The boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up with them. Chelsea left to walk next to Clay, which was alright since I think Clay actually needed something that she could offer. He deserved to be happy. I practically conned him into coming here with me.

Naturally, I fell a few times. I got some shallow scrapes on my palms and my knees. It could have been worst though.

When we made it back to the reservation, the group we'd left had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers.

The food was already passed around, and the boys hurried to claim their share while Sean introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. I was the last to arrive, and as Eric said our names I noticed a younger girl sitting on the outskirts of the circle glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Clay and Chelsea as Sean brought us some sandwiches and bottles of water. A tall boy, like the rest of them I remember faintly but I just couldn't put a hold on his name, introduced the new people who came into the group.

All I got was another Clay in the crowd and the girl who noticed me was Conchita.

During lunch the clouds began to start and hide away the sun, casting long shadows across the area. People began to drift off to do their own thing in twos and threes. Others were gathering for another trip to the hills. By the time they all scattered I was sitting alone on the driftwood log.

Conchita walked over to take the free spot next to me. She looked fifteen, maybe sixteen, and had long straight reddish brown hair pulled back into two french braids; a few strands coming loose and tucked behind her ears. Her skin was beautiful, silky and carmel colored unlike the other's russet tone. Her eyes were dark, deep brown orbs. She still had just a hint of childish roundness around her cheeks. But, altogether, a very gorgeous face. However, my opinion on her looks was damaged by the first words out of her mouth.

"Spencer Carlin?"

It was like the first damn day of school.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm Conchita Cree." She held her hand out. "You bought my sister's car."

"Oh," I said, relieved and shaking her hand. "You're Eldora's daughter. I should remember you."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm the youngest and you would remember my older sister and brother."

"Ali and Noni," I suddenly recalled.

Paula and Eldora had thrown us together in most of my visits, to keep us busy while they chatted. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends and it also didn't help I grew up learning Cherokee and not their native tongue. They didn't like that that much.

"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the circle's edge, wondering if I would recognize Noni.

Conchita shook her head, "No, Noni is at Berkley on a scholarship and Ali married a Swiss girl and moved off to the Netherlands."

"Married? Netherlands? Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a couple years older than I was.

"How do you like the car?" she asked.

"I love it."

"Yeah, that's great. I was relieved when Paula bought it. My mom wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had that perfect vehicle there."

"It's not that bad," I said.

"Good," she grinned.

I couldn't help but grin back. I asked impressed, "So, you build cars?"

"Yeah, when I have time. It's a hobby I picked up growing up mostly around the boys on the rez." She looked down, playing with her hands. "You wouldn't know where I could find a master cylinder for a 1967 mustang?" She added jokingly. She had a pleasant voice.

"Sorry," I laughed.

She was pretty easy to talk to.

She flashed a brillant smile, looking at me in a way I was getting to like. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Spencer, Cree?" Leslie asked from nowhere.

Shit, she need to go away.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," she laughed, smiling at me again.

"Oh, nice." Leslie didn't sound like she thought it was nice as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Spencer," she tried again. "I was just saying to Antony that it was too bad none of the Davies could come out today. Oh, didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was very unconvincing.

"You mean Raife and Christine Davies' family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond. He was more a many than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

Damn, two hours away and the Davies' are still known.

They must be famous or something.

I mean I would never forget them once I've met them.

"Yes, do you know them?" Leslie asked condescendingly, turning halfway

toward him.

"The Davies don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject.

Damn.

He speaks, we shut up.

Leslie got distracted by something and left.

Thank you god, these ARE sacred grounds.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the forest behind us. He'd said that the Davies didn't come here in a voice that implied that they were not allowed. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it. It wasn't working.

Conchita interrupted my thoughts, "So, Los Angeles driving you crazy yet?"

"Oh, I would say crazy would be an understatement." I frowned.

She nodded understandingly.

I was still thinking about the comments on the Davies, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was pretty stupid because I didn't know if it would work, but from the signs the girl was giving me I think it could.

Plus, I didn't have any other plan.

I hoped that young Conchita was not yet inexperienced around girls, so she wouldn't see through my pitiful attempts at flirting.

"Do you wanna walk with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Ashley had of looking up from underneath her eyelashes and throwing in a Carlin head tilt.

Oh yeah, I'm sexy.

I knew it wasn't nearly as sexy as Ashley's, but Conchita jumped up willingly.

As we walked through the forest slowly, the clouds finally took over the sky and the temperature dropped. I shrugged into my 'Free Spirt' hoodie and put my hands in my pockets.

"So, you're sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot fluttering my eyelids.

"In about six months," she confessed, flattered.

"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I thought you were older,"

"Weird, everyone thinks I am younger than what I am." She explained and smiled lightly at me.

"Do you come up to Los Angeles much?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I sounded stupid and I was afraid she would run away in disgust.

Yet, she stood flattered.

"Not too much," she admitted. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want."

"Who was the other boy? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I prefer her.

"That is Jax, he's nineteen."

"What was he saying about the Davies?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, them? They're not supposed to come onto the rez." She looked around as we paused next to a tree. She confirmed what I thought I'd heard in Jax's voice.

"Why not?"

She glanced back at me, biting her bottom lip.

Aww she looked so adorable.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, and did another head tilt.

Oh yeah, I think it's working.

She smiled back, allured. Then she lifted one dark eyebrow and her voice was huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" She asked ominously.


	13. Chapter 7 Part Two

Woof.

Part Two

"I love them," I said with fake enthusiasm. I was still making an effort to reel her in and it seems it was still working.

Conchita smile lightly at me and took a seat against the tree we were currently standing by. She crossed her legs out in front of her while I sat next to her against the cool bark. She playing with the glass to her side, picking at pieces, as a smile hovered around the edges of her bee stung lips.

Oh, she was gonna try to make this good.

"Are you familiar with the legends of my people and where we came from?" she began.

I shook my head, "Not really, just a little myths here and there from when we were kids."

"Well, there are a lot of those," she smiled. "There is a legend that claims we descended from wolves. It was said that once the wolves learned a form of shamanism, they would change into humans. That's why we hold so close to the old ways and that the wolves are our ancestors. It's against tribal law to kill them or punishing anyone for practicing the craft."

I nodded my head.

Interesting.

But weird.

She continued with a low whisper, "Then there are the stories about the Ekiminu; the Cold Ones."

I looked at her oddly. Who would think of a name like that? I don't know.

Back to her story.

"They are as old as the wolf and shaman tale, and some a lot more recent. According to my mother, one of the elders, my grandmother, knew some of them, the Ekiminu. She was the one who made a truce with them to stay off the native land. She feared for our people.

"You should know my grandmother, the native chief. Anyway, the Ekiminu are the biological enemies of the wolf. Or to put it, the son of the wolf, the ones who are man and can turn into wolves. I guess Hollywood calls them werewolves."

She stopped and searched my eyes for something, but she had no luck in what she was searching for. She looked down at her deep red graphic tank and played with the edges before continuing, "Skin Walkers have only one enemy. You see, the Ekiminu are the only threat to them. They are the Lex Luthor to their Clark Kent."

I smiled, nodding my head.

Superman, reference.

Ku-dos.

I smiled lightly at her, this time without the thought of flirting. I gave her massive points for such a reference.

"Anyway, the clan that came to my grandma years ago...hell, she was only twenty something...so about sixty years ago, was different. They didn't hunt like the others of their kind, and they weren't dangerous. So, grams made a treaty with them. If they would stay off our lands, than we would not expose them to the white faces."

I grimaced, "If they wasn't harmful...?"

I tried to understand this; trying hard to not show her that I was beginning to believe this little story.

"There is always a risk for humans to be around the Ekiminu. They could easily snap any second, too hungry to control themselves." Her voice was deep as she flashed a chilling smile, "Even if they are civilized."

"Civilized?"

"They say they don't hunt humans. That they are on an animal diet."

I kept my voice as still as possible, which I was failing, "So, how does this tie in with the Davies? Are they an Ekcca...Eki...a Cold One?"

She sighed dramatically, "Nope, the whole family are the exact ones from sixty years ago."

She must have thought the expression on my face was pure shock.

Which it was.

My light green pea coat was becoming a little distracting as I fiddled with one of the buttons.

This couldn't be true.

Could it?

She grinned at my reaction, please, "There are more of them now from what Grams said. A boy and a girl, but everyone else is the same. The others have been here, well Los Angeles, and gone before your parents were even born."

She was trying to fight her laughter.

Grr, didn't we established I didn't like people to laugh at me.

Plus, she doesn't have the musical laughter that I enjoy hearing.

I paused but then asked, "So, what are they?"

"Blood drinkers," she said in an haunting impression of Dracula.

Did she really not believe this shit?

"Pretty crazy shit, isn't it?" She asked amused. "Now I know why Grams didn't want us to talk about it all. I sound pretty crazy."

I shake my head, blond hair coming in my face. "No, not crazy. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

She chuckled, "I guess I just violated the treaty, but then again I don't really believe the whole thing."

I nodded my head and looked out at the forest as the wind lightly blew through the trees creating a rhythmic sound. I tried to breathe and take all this in.

"You have goose bumps," She laughed and reached out to touch my exposed cheek.

I complimented her, "Well, you're a good storyteller."

"It's crazy though, isn't it? Mom doesn't like us telling that myth or talking abut it."

I kept my eyes straight, "Don't worry, it's only between us."

"Seriously, please don't say anything to Paula. She's pretty mad at mom for some things she has said about the Davies and how they wouldn't allow them in the Casino for Parents night or something."

"Of course, I won't say anything."

"So, are we some spersitious natives or what?" she asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry in her voice.

I turned and smiled at her as normally as I could. "Naw, I think you're very good at telling scary stories."

And then there was a sound of a couple people approaching us on the trail. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Clay, Chelsea, and Sean walking toward us.

"There you are," Clay said in relief like any other good older brother should.

I smiled softly noticing how his arm was wrapped around Chelsea's waist. Aww, aren't they just darling?

"Is that your brother?" Conchita asked in rememberence.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was grateful to Conchita and how easy it was to make her happy. I winked at her before turning away from the incoming three to look at her. She smiled, elated at my flirting.

"So when I get my car," she began.

"You should come see me. We could hang out, have a girl's weekend or something." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I practically used her.

Not like that.

But I did like her.

She was someone who could make an easy friend.

The three took a step beside us. I could see Clay smile lightly at Conchita and Sean was looking her up and down, not liking how close she stood to me.

"Where have you been?" Clay asked.

"Conchita was just telling me some local stories."

I smiled over at her and she grinned back widely.

"Well, we're about to head back. It is getting dark and we have a two hour drive."

We all glanced up at the darkening sky.

Yeah, it would be dark within twenty minutes.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"It was nice to see you again," Conchita said with a hint of sexiness woven in it.

I smiled at her.

Hey, she was better than all those sweaty boys.

"It really was. Next time Paula comes down or Eldora comes up, we'll get together." I promise.d

Her grin stretched across her face. "That's awesome!"

When we got back to Sean's convertible the other were already loading up. I crawled into the passenger seat and got comfortable.

I simply laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes trying very hard not to think about Ashley and the story that was told to me earlier.

End of Chapter Sever


	14. Chapter 8 Part One

**THANKS TO KAREN!!**

**And all you guys who give me feedback!!**

**So, I know I have been giving you a lot of updates. There are a couple reasons. I want to move the ball forward, and get to all my favorite parts. But I can't get there until I get all the information stuff out there for you guys. I know this is a little slow but I promise it will get really, super good.**

**Thank you for all your feedback and I hope to see more. You guys know we, the writers, put in a lot of time for this. Lol, plus my carpal tunnel is killing me, but sometimes I have to sacrifice to get this written.**

**I hope you love it. It's just a little teaser with Spencer finding out some things.**

**Thank you.**

**Nightmares...Freaky.**

**Part One. **

I told Paula and Ben I had a lot of homework to do, and that I didn't want anything to eat or come down for family time. Magnus was a little sick and Clay and Glen decided to watch baseball with Ben, so they weren't aware of anything unusual.

Once I made it to my room, I shut and locked my door. I rather do other things while thinking about a certain pale girl that I know, but instead I found my ear buds and iPod. I took a seat on my bed and skimmed through my playlist. I found the one that I had made before leaving Ohio. It was one of my favorite bands, but the words to the music seemed to make me think of Ashley.

Actually, I could be listening to 'I Like Big Butts' and thinking about her.

My anaconda don't want none hun unless you got...

Shit, that's not gonna get out of my head now.

I put my earbuds in my ears, drowning out my thoughts as I turned the volume all the way up. Usually, at times when I turn the sound all the way up until it hurt I would get paranoid thinking someone was in my room. Now, I just don't care. I closed my eyes, but the overhead light still intruded, so I added another pillow to cover half my face.

Ahh, much better.

I concentrated on the music, trying to understand the meanings behind every single lyric, but instead all I could think about how the lyrics pertain to me. I think that is what lyrics are for, our own interpretations.

It began to work. The lyrics and the beats began to make it impossible to think straight and that is what I was aiming for. I listened to the songs over and over again until, finally, I feel asleep.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in my consciousness that I was dreaming. I recognized the candlelight coming from the stage. It felt so real, I could feel the cool air on my naked arms. There was a loud howling from behind me. I turned to see Conchita crouched down, but she looked different. Her red tone hair was long, all the way to her knees and flowing onto the floor in her crouched stance. She had long claw like nails and sharp razor teeth, almost fangs. I took a step back toward the stage as I watched her stand straight up.

I stood in a thin red gown, the silk was plastered to my body. This was so real, I felt and smelt everything like I would if I was awake. I could see Conchita clearly with out bright lights.

_iYou don't belong here/i_, she growled at me and crouched down in a pouncing position, but she wasn't going to pounce on me. It was like she wasn't even talking to me, but yet she was was talking to me…and someone else.

In a matter of milliseconds she was in the air about to attack. A quick figure ran protectively in front of me and slapped her away.

She made a wounded puppy sound.

i_Down doggie/i_, Ashley hissed causing Conchita to scrabble off out of the dark wooden double doors. Ashley let out a dark musical laugh and turned to me. Her eyes were jet oil black.

I took a step back, frightened.

She looked like a predator and I was her prey. I was the lamb caught in the gaze of the tiger. I shouldn't have looked into her eyes. I was paralyzed. She took a step closer, her eyes never leaving mine, and put her cold icy hand on my throat. She leaned her face down to mine. I felt her cold breath.

It left me intoxicated, drunk.

_iDo you trust me/i_? She whispered in my face. I held my mouth open so I could taste her breath.

_iYes/i_, I tried to keep steady.

Her face was close enough to catch her lips in mine.

She whispered, i_You really shouldn't/i_.

Then she brought my lips to hers and caught me into a hard demanding kiss. She pulled away and let her lips travel to my throat,iY_ou really shouldn't, but it's already too late. /i_

Out of no where Conchita launched out of the forest and jumped her, razor blade teeth hitting the jugular.

"No!" I fell out of the bed.

My fall caused my earbuds to pull on my iPod and hit the wooden floor. It made a loud thump as I hit the floor also.

My light was still on, and I was still fully dressed on the bed. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my nightstand.

Four thirty seven.

I groaned, and crashed back into the bed. I was too disoriented and uncomfortable to go back to sleep. I rolled over and undid my jeans, yanking them off my legs.

No, I'm not going to rub one out.

Gawd.

Teenagers.

Instead I reached to the side of my bed and grabbed a pair of boxers that I left there the night before. I combed my hand through the tangled blonde trestles and stood up. As I reached up and stretched, my body made a couple popping sounds. I moaned at how good it felt to have everything back in alignment.

I decided not to even try to fall back to sleep. My subconscious had cooked up exactly the typre of images that I have been trying to avoid.

All I wanted was nice kinky sex dreams, but now I have images that I'm going to have to face now.

First things first, happy to put the whole 'dealing with everything' off for as long as possible, I need something to drink.

The walk downstairs to the kitchen was quick. I retrived a bottle of water and made my way back upstairs. I passed the half open door to Magnus' room before I heard the tiny voice, "'Pence?"

I jumped, surprised, before turning to go into the little boy's room. I knew the best thing was to just walk on and he'll probably go back to sleep, but I couldn't ignore the kid.

I'm a sap for kids.

The rotating airplane light casted small airplanes across the room. It brightened the small child's face as he stood up on his tipy toes in his crib and reached his tiny arms to me.

I smiled at the boy and reached in to pick him up. "You're supposed to be sleepy."

He laid his head on my shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. He spoke around the small member, "Na-huh."

I smiled down at him, "So, you wanna stay up with me for a while?"

He nodded his head against my shoulder.

Aww, I told you I'm a sap for kids.

I walked down the hall up the stairs to my room and turned on the lap on my table.

Even though I had a two year old in my arms, I couldn't put it off any longer.

I went to my desk and opened my laptop, sitting down my water and sitting Magnus on my lap. I brought my legs up in the chair to sit indian style. I looked down at him, "Okay, Bud, do you think you can handle sitting with me or do you wanna sit and color on the floor?"

He didn't move his head from it's spot on my shoulder but spoke around his thumb, "You." He snuggled into my lap, curling up in the tiny spot my legs created.

I pet his head before clicking on the internet on my laptop and started my research.

I took a swig of my water and sat it down. I went to Google and typed 'Vampires'. Everything from role playing to Dracula popped up and it was hard to choose what site to go to first.

Vampyrs for Dummies.

That looks like a promising site.

I clicked the link and immediately a black page with red writing popped up. Brilliant scroll tyrped across the page. It was a definition:

iOne who lives by preying on others; an extortioner; a bloodsucker./i

I strolled down the page to be greeted with myths of different vampires and quotes. The first one the caught my attention was_ Alps_, a German vampire who sucks blood from the nipples of the victims; along with the German myth was the _Mara_ or _Mora_ who straddles men and causes them to have nightmares. The next one that caught me was the _Katalkunas_, a Crete vampire. They were supposedly responsible to bring Atlantis to its ruins. They worked side by side with human's everyday, but it was ruined when a child scrapped her knee and a _Katalkunas_ sucked all the blood away, enjoying the pure innocent taste that he devoured her completely.

I read carefully through all of them, forgetting that Magnus was in my lap. Most of the myths were around beautiful virginal women and children being victims. It also suggested only illegitimate children was vampires, _funny_. There wasn't much like the ones from books or movies I've seen. Most of them were about ugly demons.

Only two entries caught my attention.

The Irish Druids spoke of the _Dearg-Dals_ who were undead, beautiful, pale humans who was very powerful and thawing. The next was the African _Loango_ who was very fast and strong; they could massacre the whole city of New York in under an hour.

Another one popped out to me quickly.

_Ekiminu ._

It was a native American myth about vampires. I quickly read through it. It said that these vampires originated from Africa. It spoke of the mother of all vampires, _Lillitu_. It didn't give any other details except what Conchita told me about them being the only enemy of the wolf.

Before I reached to click off the tab, something popped out at me.

iStregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of

goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires./i

It was a relief, that one small entry, the one myth among hundreds that

claimed the existence of good vampires.

I didn't know much about the Davies to fit them into the vampire criteria. I mean yes they are very pale, but still. In all my books and movies Vampires couldn't come out in the daylight, the sun would burn them to ashes. The Davies come out all the time, day and night.

Annoyed, I pushed down the laptop and it automatically went into sleep mode.

I was beginning to feel stupid and embarrassed. Hell, I was sitting my room at five in the morning researching fucking vampires.

Grrr...

I looked down at Magnus who had feel asleep in my lap, his thumb in his mouth.

Aww, cute kid.

My aggravation went down a little bit, but not much.

I needed to get out of the house.

Now.

**bSorry, my hands are killing me. I'll write more tomorrow. Please leave some love./b**


	15. Chapter 8 Part Two

**Omg, I love you guys. Thank you so much for the feedback, but I must give a shout out to all on , cause you guys flood the review box! I love you for it. I wonder if the boards can do the same?**

**Hehe, jk. All you guys, every single one of you, deserves my updates and praise.**

**Thank you!**

**8. Nightmare**

**Part Two/b**

I had to get out of the house and there really wasn't any place that I wanted to go at five in the morning, but at this point in time I was up for anything. I gently picked up the tiny boy in my lap and carried him out of my room and down to his. I kissed his head and laid the sleeping boy in his crib, smiling once more before I turned out of the room and headed downstairs.

I went to the foyer and stepped into some of Clay's rain boots and headed out.

Yes, Clay has immensely small feet.

Haha, so I guess what they say about...

Ewww, never-mind changing the subject.

I let a shudder come out my body before grabbing a coat and locking the door. It was still dark outside, the pre-dawn colors of the sky barely showing itself. I jumped into my car and started heading away from the city. I turned on the stereo, putting a CD in. I sat back driving ahead.

I don't know how long it took me to realize that I was coming into a wooded area off the highway. Well, that looks promising. I noticed the sky was turning a light blue hue and I knew that I didn't feel like driving anymore. It ended up being numerous trails surrounded by all green. The leaves were green, the grass was green, and the stupid tree barks were covered in green moss.

I like green.

But damn!

It wasn't long before I was out of my car with my keys and cell in my pocket and on a nicely paved trail. I kept walking, and soon my car became invisible. The only sounds around me was the squishing of the mulch under my feet and the sudden cries of the newly awake birds.

The trail was big and well noticeable or else I wouldn't risk wandering around on my own in God knows where. I mean, I was a walking 'accent' as Ashley says and to be honest she is right.

Of course I wouldn't say that openly though.

My sense of direction was pretty much hopeless; I could get lost in a one room apartment. That's pretty say. The trail led deeper and deeper into the forest. I followed it as my anger for myself pushed me forward into a building up of emotion that will soon explode.

This was the wrong place to come.

I should have know this.

It had fucking danger written all over it.

But where else was there to go?

I continued to walk past the many trees and overgrowth of plants. It was much easier to believe the absurdities that embarrassed me indoors. This forest probably has been unchanged for many years and all the myths of hundred different lands seemed much more clear here in the forest then in my bedroom.

I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, and I did unwillingly.

First, I had to decide if there was a chance that Conchita's story was true about the Davies.

Immediately, my realistic trained mind said it wasn't true. It would be silly and morbid to think such crazy ideas. But...there was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I began to make lists in my head.

The impossible speed.

Check.

The unbelievable strength.

Check.

The coal black eyes one day and then golden the next.

Really, who the fuck has gold eyes like that?

Oh, back to thought.

The inhuman beauty.

Check.

The pale, freezing skin.

Check.

Not to mention the small little things (read: I notice everything about her). They never ate, the disturbing grace when they moved. Even the way they spoke sometimes with the style of a turn-of-the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom.

Fuck, common, Ashley barely, if ever, uses slang.

Playa, please, I have to talk like my peeps ev'ry day, yo.

Okay, maybe not that much.

Ashley had skipped the class the day we'd did the whole blood thing. She didn't say no to the trip until after she heard where we were going. She deemed to know what every one was thinking except me. She told me she was dangerous over and over again.

Fuck me crazy!

Merciful Zeus!

Could the Davies be vampires?

Fuck, maybe.

They were something, fer sure.

They were something outside the possibility of any type of rational thinking. Weither they were the Ekmm..Eki...fuck it, Cold Ones or my superhero theroy, Ashley Davies was not human.

She was something more.

So, for right now, that would be my answer for now.

What was the most important question, though?

What was I going to do if it was true?

If…

I mean _IF_…

Ashley was a vampire, I can't make myself verbally pronounce the words, and then what should I do? Telling someone else was out of the question. I can't believe myself; someone else would have me committed.

There was only two things I could think of that would be considered a possibility. The first was to listen to her and be smart and avoid her. I should cancel our plans, and ignore her until I graduated. Tell her to leave me the fuck alone.

Paula would send me off to another school if I asked.

I stopped in my spot. I was suddenly gripped with the feeling of emptiness as I considered that option. My mind skipped that little option and quickly moved on to the next option.

I couldn't do anything. I mean even if she was something, she'd done nothing to hurt me. In fact, she has done the complete opposite. All this was starting to boggle my mind.

There was one thing I was sure of, if I was even sure of anything.

Ashley Davies was fucking hawt.

Well, that, but let me be serious.

The dark Ashley in my dream last night was only a reflection of how much I fear that word that Conchita had spoken, not Ashley herself. Though, when I'd screamed in my dream at Conchita's lunge, it wasn't fear for her. It was fear that she would be hurt, I feared for her.

I knew in that I had found my answer.

There really wasn't a choice. I was already in too deep.

Kids, I'm head over heels kinda deep.

I couldn't do anything about that secret, if it was a secret. Because when I think about her voice, her gorgeous eyes, the magnetic force pulling us together, I wanted no more than to be with her right now.

I wanted to be in her strong arms and feel her against me.

I can't think of this.

Not here, alone in this darkening forest.

Fuck, when did it become dark?

It was just sunrise not too long ago.

I turned around on the trail and put my hood up, heading back. I was surprised that i was running full force through the trees, without stopping and my heart thumping in my chest. After a while, I was wondering if I was heading out the right way or if I was just going in circles. Before I can go into a full panic attack like a crazy girl, I saw my car and an opening in the forest.

Thank God!

It represented my sanity and going home to a warm bed and jeans that wasn't wet up to the ankles.

I am glad that Ben had put in OnStar in my car or whatever else it was. I pressed a button and some lady with a sex voice said I was in this place and that I should do this to get home. Mostly as her voice was talking in the whole 'I wanna fuck you' voice, the GPS came on and showed me directions to get home.

It was almost five when I got home and Paula was livid that I didn't call her or leave a note. She swore she was about to call the cops when I was walking in the door. I made up some lame excuse and she said I was lying. Then I said something like "How would you fucking now, you don't know me" and ran up the stairs.

Okay, maybe I have a little bit resent towards her.

Don't kill a girl for it.

I went upstairs and got dressed in some sweats and a tank. It didn't take much effort to concentrate on my Spanish homework. I through myself into the vocabulary, memorizing it for the upcoming test. So, the day was quiet and productive.

Teehee, I even gotta 'fix' a few things during my break.

Shh, I'm a teenager who never gets any.

Pfft, sue me.

I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning my day so early and the hike I took earlier. I woke, surprised as hell, to the bright yellow sun. I skipped to the window, stunned to see the clear blue skies and the shining sun.

It was warm too!

Mmm, warmth and the sun in Los Angeles?

Wouldn't the beach be fun today?

Paula and Ben was finishing up breakfast and cleaning off Magnus when I came downstairs. They picked up on my mood immediately.

"Nice day out," Ben commented.

I nodded with a grin, "Yep."

They are staring at me like I'm crazy.

Oh, right yesterday.

I should apologize...right?

I stare at Paula, "Erm, Pa--Mom, I'm sorry for snapping yesterday."

Her eyes popped open and a small smile shined on her face. The blue eyes crinkling around the edges. When she smiled it was easy to see how my father and her jumped so quickly into marriage. My father was still the hopeless romantic, but my mother's romanticism had faded over the years. But yet, when she smiled, I could see the young 18 year old girl who ran off with my father to get married.

I continued, "I was exhausted and cranky and the words I said to you were uncalled for."

She stood up and walked towards me, embracing me in her arms. "You are all right, hunny. I understand." She kissed my forehead and I pulled away. I acted like I didn't see the sad expression on her face.

I grabbed a green apple for breakfast and smiled at the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. I told the two good bye, kissed Magnus on the head, and was out the door.

I was one of the first ones to school. I sorta hadn't checked the clock in my hurry to get out of the pod house.

Yeah, Ben and Paula were secretly pod people now.

I parked and headed toward the quad. The benches were a little damp from the early morning rain, but I ended up sitting on my coat. All my homework was done; I had no social life so what else was there to do? I pulled out my sketchbook and began to lightly sketch, nothing in particular.

If you're cool, then you go nowhere without a sketchbook.

I mean, how else am I to express mt creativity if it isn't sketching or writing?

Well, I could think of one way.

I wonder if she would be into it.

I mean, it was pretty kinky.

What?

I know what you're thinking.

BODY PAINT!

Yeah, that would be fun.

Hey, wouldn't that be fun?

I'll make sure to ask her that one day.

I ended up sitting there daydreaming, if you couldn't tell by now, watching the sunlight play on the car windows and bask me in warmth. After a few minutes, I suddenly realized I drawn five pairs of dark eyes staring out of the page at me.

Fuck, I used pen.

They looked at me, tauntingly.

"Spencer!" I heard someone call, it sounded like Antony.

Shit.

Stalker boy.

I looked around and noticed the school had become more populated while I had sat there absentminded. Everyone was there in tank tops, mini skirts, and shorts.

Was that chick wearing a bikini top?

Okay, I have to remember I'm in Los Angeles.

Antony was running over in a Holester tee and board shorts, waving.

"Hey Antony," I called, waving back halfheartedly.

He came to sit by me, a playful smile hanging on his lips. He was so delighted to see me.

Pfft, boy I'm gay.

"Wow, I never noticed how blonde your head was," he commented, tucking a lock behind my ear.

I was becoming uncomfortable.

"Great day, ain't it?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed.

He began to chat with me restlessly about what I did yesterday. I nodded my head at the appropriate time and smiled softly, but I didn't give him a head tilt.

No, those are saved for important people.

Correction, person.

"So, you wanna go out tonight? Maybe to the beach?"

Wow, that was weird.

"Oh." I was caught way off guard. Why couldn't I just have non awkward conversations with him?

"Well, we could get dinner also." He smiled at me hopefully.

"Antony." I hated being on the spot like this. "That's not the best idea."

His face fell and his eyes become guarded, "Why?"

My thoughts flickered to Ashley, wondering if that's where her thoughts were as well.

"It just won't work out," I say before standing up and gathering my things. "An, I like you as a friend, nothing more."

I watched for a moment as his face fell before he gathered himself back up and nodded his head. I felt so bad about it, but I had to be straight with him.

I walked quickly through the breezeways to my class and took a seat.

When I saw Chelsea in art, she was going off about how fun tonight will be. Supposedly, we were going with Karen and Shelby to Santa Monica tonight to look for dresses for the dance, even though I am not going to need one. I knew it would be nice to get out of town with them, but to make things worse Shelby wanted to invite Leslie.

But it was Chelsea and I gave into her.

After class we were on our way to lunch. I was too far deep into my own anticipation to notice anything she was chatting about. I was painfully eager to see not just her, but all the Davies and to compare them with my new suspicions that have been plaguing my mind. As I crossed into the lunch room I felt the first tingle of fear slither down my spine and settle in my stomach.

Would they be able to know what I was thinking?

Would Ashley be waiting to sit with me again?

As I walked out of the line, I glanced first towards the Davie's table.

A shiver of panic trembled in my stomach as I realized it was empty. There was no sign of Ashley or her family.

**Hehe, I'm mean, but I promise Ashley will be in the next chapter! And you will sooo love it! Plus, from that Chapter on out, it's some serious Spashley.**

**Now, feed me please.**


	16. Chapter 9 Part One

**OMFG, you guys are awesome! I love you to death. Here, for all your good work, have some fun with this.**

**9. Santa Monica**

**Part One**

Santa Monica was a beautiful place with the sun out, gleaming over the ocean. I barely new the hot spots of the best shopping areas, but Chelsea and Karen new them really well. So, as I was walking along the boardwalk staring at the ocean, I got dragged into a million little dress shops by the two girls. Shelby and Leslie had some sort of ballet practice, so they couldn't make it.

That was all right, I enjoyed my time with Chelsea and Karen much more.

The dance was supposed to be semiformal, and we didn't know exactly what that meant. To some it could be a nice sundress and to others it could mean an expensive gown with a tiara.

Honestly, I didn't care.

All we worried about back in Ohio was Prom and I never really went to that.

So, thank you, I'm good.

"Didn't you ever go with someone?" Chelsea asked as we walked into the doors of the millionth and a half store we have been in.

Aww, Chelsea, not using pronouns.

She's a doll.

"No," I tried to convince her, not wanting to confess my dancing problems. No, seriously, you would have to call an ambulance. I can't dance. But boy do I trip like a pro. "I've never had anything close to someone. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Chelsea asked looking through a rack of red satin gowns.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. No one asked me."

"People ask you out here all the time and you tell them no," She reminded me.

"Well, except Antony," Karen amended.

My eyes got big, "Excuse me?"

"He told everyone he's taking you to prom," Chelsea informed me with suspicious eyes.

That little fucker!

I sounded like a was choking, "What?"

"Told you it wasn't true," Karen muttered to Chelsea.

I was silent.

I was silently fuming.

"That's why Leslie doesn't like you," Chelsea giggled.

Leslie?

Really?

I thought she was gay.

Mmm, guess not all the way.

I balled my hands up into fist, "Do you really think if I ran over him he would leave me alone? Maybe even give up on making amends about the whole accident?"

"Maybe, if that's what he was doing." Karen giggled along with Chelsea.

We looked at a couple more dresses. Chelsea had changed the topic to my brother and what was his favorite color. I smiled at her as she gushed at how sexy he was when he got his logarithm on. Yeah, I tell myself she is speaking about his math skills. Please, let me believe that. Chelsea grabs a couple dresses and excuses herself to go try them on, leaving Karen and me looking through some more racks.

"Karen?" I began, a little hesitant.

"Yes?" She held up a light blue dress and examined it before putting it away on the rack.

"Oh, that was cute!" I chickened out.

I do that at times.

"I think I want something a little less pale," she commented.

I tried again, "Karen?"

She looked up curiously.

"Is it normal for the Davies," I keep my eyes on the dresses, "to be out of school a lot?" I failed in my attempt to sound nonchalant.

She nodded her head examining a hunter green dress with gold accents. "When the weather is good they go backpacking all the time and even their parents go. They're all real outdoorsy."

I let out a breath.

She didn't ask a quesiton, not one, like Chelsea would have. I smiled. I was beginning to like Karen.

"Oh," The subject was dropped when Chelsea came out and showed us the light pink colored baby doll dress she was going to wear. By the way, she would make Clay faint with how much skin it did show. I smiled as she showed us the silver pumps to match it. She really will look beautiful.

We planned to go dinner at a little Thai restaurant down by the beach, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we had thought it would. Karen and Chelsea was taking their clothes back to the car and then head out to the rides on the boardwalk. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in about an hour and headed to the bookstore. I wanted some new books. They were both willing to come with me, but I told them to go have fun and that the books would preoccupy me anyway.

I had no trouble finding the tiny book store tucked away between two shops. The windows were full of rocks, crystals, and books on new age religions. I didn't even go inside, knowing it was a place that would take me more than an hour to explore. Through the glass I could see a middle aged, white haired chatting happily with a customer.

I walked down the street a little more, noticing how it was starting to fill up more. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going; I was wrestling with despair. I was trying really hard not to thing about her, I really was. I was even trying to beat down my hopes for Saturday like a mad woman. I feared a disappointment more painful than the rest when I looked up to see someone's red Hummer parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me.

Stupid, unreliable vampire.

I stomped along the walkway before I started to realize, as I crossed a different road, that I was heading somewhere I didn't know where I was going. The light foot traffic that I had seen was going the opposite way, and it looked like the buildings was turning into warehouses. I decided to take a turn and hopefully loop around back to the boardwalk.

A group of five guys turned the corner I was heading for, dressed casually with Alpha Gamma Omega hoodies on and khakis. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too much older than I was. They were joking among themselves, laughing like jackals, and punching each other's arms. I scooted over as far as I could, walking quickly.

"Hi!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since there was no one around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, while the three was slowing. The closest of them, a muscled, jock looking man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He took a small step toward me.

"Hey," I mumbled automatically. Then I quickly looked away and began walking faster toward the corner with a sigh of relied.

I could still hear them behind me.

I found myself on the sidewalk leading past several run down looking warehouses. I was going way past the nice part of Santa Monica. It was getting dark, the sky turning darker shades of pink and orange. The wind was becoming chilly from the ocean and I left my jacket in the car.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder, I realized that three men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me. They were from the same group I'd passed earlier, though neither was the one who'd spoken to me earlier.

I knew that mom kept pepper spray in the glove department of my car, but that was all the way at home parked in the driveway. I didn't have much money on me, only a ten and some ones. But a small, frightened voice in my head told me that they might be something way worse than thieves.

I listened to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the booming noise they had made earlier. It didn't sound like they were speeding up and I was thankful for that.

I finally make it to the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a stupid drive to the back of another warehouse. I was half-turned in anticipation and didn't know what to do. My heartbeat picked up into an irregular beat as fear began to consume my body. I listened to the steps behind me, contemplating if I should run or not. They sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could out run me.

I would trip.

One glance behind me told me they where about forty feet behind me and I took a much needed breath.

Why was they still looking at me though?

I turned around one more corner.

I skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides with blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance a road with cars and pedestrians, but they were too far away. Not too far from me, lounging against the left building, were the two other men from the group watching me with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk.

I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded!

I paused for only a second, but it felt like an eternity. I turned then and darted to the other side fo the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a waste of energy. The steps behind me were louder.

"Well, there you are!" The booming voice from the dark haired man shattered the intense silence and made me jump.

"We just took a little detour," a voice called loudly behind me as I tried to hurry down the street.

My steps slowed now.

I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair way too quickly. I had a good loud scream and I wasn't afraid to use...scream...whatever it.

The smallest man shrugged away from the wall as I came to a stop,

and walked slowly into the street.

"Get the fuck away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound

strong and fearless.

But it only sounded dry and useless.

"Common, Baby, don't be like that to Papa," he called with an ugly spanish accent, and the laughter behind me started again.

I braced myself, trying to remember through my panic what little self defense I knew. I remember play wrestling with Glen, but that didn't help. I watched old Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee movies with Dad and Clay all the time. But I doubt I could run up the wall without falling. There was the all american knee to the groin thing, of course, Then the stupid voice in my head had to remind me that I didn't stand a chance.

Oh, gee golly, thank you my wonderful optimistic mind of mine.

How about you just shut the fuck up?

You're not really helping.

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

I wasn't going out without taking someone with me though.

Might as well be myself, right?

Bright headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the small one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road and this car was damn well going to stop, or have to hit me. But the red car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

It was astounding how quickly the fear vanished.

I mean, it was like 'bam' gone.

It was amazing how the feeling of security washed over me even before I was off the street.

It was as soon as I heard her voice.

I jumped into the seat, slamming the door behind me.

It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see her face in the glow from the dash. The tires squealed as she spun around and accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street.

"Put on your seat belt," she commanded, and I realized I was clutching the belt with both hands.

I quickly obeyed.

Common, her commanding voice would make you do the same thing.

I felt utterly safe, and for the moment, didn't care where we were going. I stared at her face with relaxing relief. I studied her flawless features in the small, limited, light, waiting for my breath to return to normal.

Fuck, look at her expression.

She looked like she was about to murder someone.

Ahh shit!

"You alright?" I asked in an unsteady voice.

"No," her tone was absolutely livid.

I sat in silence, watching her face while her eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. My body jerked in the seat but hit the back quickly.

Thank god for seat belts.

I looked out the window and we were in some sort of park. We weren't surrounded by lights or anything.

"Spencer?" she asked, her voice controlled.

"Yeah?" I tried to clear my rough throat quietly.

"Are you all right?" She still didn't look at me.

She still looked as if she would murder someone.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Distract me," she ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Hell yeah!

Oh I could distract her!

Shit, Spencer, be serious.

She exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," she said closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Uhh, I'm gonna ruthlessly kiss Antony tomorrow before school?"

She was squeezing her eyes closed but I saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Why?"

"He's going around telling people that I am going to prom with him. I know he likes me or he feels bad about the whole accident and all, but Gawd! The boy needs to back off. I am trying to figure out if I drive his car into the ocean if he would not go to prom because he doesn't have a ride." I ranted.

"I heard about that," she sounded a little more controlled

"You did?" I asked in disbelief. "I swear, I am going to take a cheese grader to that boy! They he won't want to go to prom." I muttered, making amends to my plan.

Ashley sighed, and finally opening her eyes.

"Any better?"

"Not exactly."

I waited.

She leaned her head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling. Her face was stone.

A little shaking and barely above a whisper, I asked, "What's the matter?"

"Sometimes I have a problem controlling my temper, Spencer." She was whispering aslo, and as she stared out the window, her eyes narrowed. "But it won't help me to turn around and hunt them down." She took a controlled breath. "At least, that's what I'm telling myself."

"Oh."

We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dash. It was past seven.

"Chelsea and Karen will be concerned. I was suppose to meet them."

She started the engine without another word before speeding back towards the boardwalk. We were under the streetlights in no time, still going break neck speeds, weaving with ease through cars. She parallel-parked against the curb in a space I thought was WAY too small for her Hummer, but she slid in effortlessly. I looked out the window to see small restaurant, and Chelsea and Karen just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

Shit.

Hopefully they didn't call Paula.

She would fucking flip!

"How did you know where?" I began to ask but just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see her getting out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." She smiled slightly, but her eyes where rock hard. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with the seat belt and scrambled out of the car as well. She was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Go stop Karen and Chelsea before I have to track them down also. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

I shivered at the threat in her voice.

"Chels! Kar!" I yellled after them. They rushed back to me, relief flooding their faces which turned to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to.

"Damn, gurl, where were you?" Chelsea's voice was suspicious.

She probably thinks I was out fucking Ashley Davies in her Hummer.

God, I wish her suspicious were true.

"I got lost," I admitted. "And then I ran into Ashley."

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" she asked in her dazzling, irresistible voice. I could see their en-thawed expressions that she had never unleashed her talents on them before.

Oh yeah, she is one of those girls who could turn any girl gay.

I mean, she had serious dazzling skills.

"Sure," Chelsea breathed out in a daze.

"Actually, Spence, we already ate. I'm sorry," Karen confessed.

"That's cool, I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat," Ashley's voice was low, full of authority. She looked up at Chelsea and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Spencer home? That way yu won't have to wait while she eats."

"No problem," Chelsea said, still a little daze, but she looked at me trying to decipher my expression wether I wanted to go or not.

I winked at her.

Oh, yes, I so winked.

I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my personal angel.

Plus, there are so many fucking questions I can't wait to throw at her when we were by ourselves.

"Okay," Karen answered. "See you tomorrow." She grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her toward the car.

I turned back to the goddess next to me.

"I'm not hungry, I promise," I insisted, looking at her face.

Her expression was unreadable.

"Humor me."

**Hehe, I know, I know, I'm evil.**

**But you know I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want. Lol, sorta like sex for money...but it's not sex and I'm not getting any money.**


	17. Chapter 9 Part Two

**Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful feedback! It means a lot to me, but let me remind you I cannot take all the credit. I am just following the book and changing the characters and adding a couple of my own to create a couple more twists. I thought I will make that disclaimer again in honor of Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, here is some Spashleyness! Cause we all want it!**

**Also, I could have this all beta'd, but I'm always wanting to get it out to you guys ASAP. I mean, I could take a couple days between updates for my grammar to be check. If that is what you want...**

**ALSO, I know I am really bad at FOF but please, please, please, PLEASE know that I appreciate all the feedback you guys are giving to me. That is the reason I keep updating and giving these to you. You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**9. Santa Monica**

**Part Two**

We stood in the front of the counter where a tall Thai man, about in his mid twenties, stood. He had dark brown eyes that sparkled in the light and smooth, silk skin. He was grinning deviously at Ashley, like he wanted to eat her for dinner.

Of course, I wouldn't let that happen.

Ashley was mine to eat.

Mmm, I bet she'll taste good, too.

Ashley didn't pay attention to her at all; instead she was staring tentatively at me. "What do you want to drink?"

"Green Apple Jones, please," I smile at her, trying to lighten the mood. I had thrown a small fit about two seconds ago about eating. I rather not be stuck in a crowded restaurant with Ashley when there was absolutely wonderful alone space outside.

Plus, I really wasn't that hungry.

Ashley looked over at the guy behind the counter, "Two Green Apple Jones Soda."

He continued to stare dreamily at Ashley, smiling flirtatiously at her.

Aww, poor boy, she didn't notice you.

Wait, was she looking at me?

She paid for our drinks and we waited to receive them from the man. Ashley turned to me with a small smile on her pressed lips, "You at least need something to drink."

"Really, I'm alright" I protested.

"Well, a normal person wouldn't. You don't even look shaken."She seemed unsettled as she stared into my eyes.

Her eyes were light, lighter than I'd seen them.

Almost a golden butterscotch.

Hmmm.

"I feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerized into telling the

truth again.

Shit, let's not look into her eyes.

This displeased them. I could tell her from her eyes.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," she murmured to herself.

I took the bottle she was handing to me. We turned back to the door and she led us back outside into the dark, warm Santa Monica night. We began walking across the street and down a couple stairs to the beach. There was a light breeze carrying all the welcoming smells of the ocean. I smiled at the familiarness of it that washed over me. The beach represented relaxation and balance to me.

We walked over to one of the many lawn chairs that was scattered along the beach. I took a seat on one as she did the same. We were facing each other barley a foot a part. She was staring intensely at me.

"What are you thinking?" She cooly asked me.

I wrapped my arms around my body, the air suddenly cooling me. I didn't give her an answer, but just looked over at the tide sweeping across the sand.

"Are you cold?" Ashley asked me looking concerned.

I shook my head, trying to cover up a shiver. I forgot to get my jacket out of Chelsea's freaking car. "I'll be alright."

Ashley didn't by it, "Here." She shrugged off her jacket and handed it to me. I hesitated for a moment before I reached for it and sliding it on. It was a warm black jacket with an embroidered crest on the shoulder. I glanced down at the crest and smiled a tiny bit. It had Davies scrolled into the design. I snuggled deeper into her jacket.

It smelt like her.

It smelt like heaven.

It was sweet and engaging. I tried to make it look like I was fixing my shirt so I could smell more. The caused an intoxicated feeling. It caused me to want to get closer and closer to her. and smell her. I wanted to get drunk off the unique, indescribable scent.

I restrained myself.

I mean, I'm not going to do something that would make me look like an idiot.

I smiled over at her and saw the easy smile that was playing on her lips. Her hair was untidy with her unruly chestnut curls and random shades of natural red curls sprawling all over the place. It gave her a sense of wildness. I let my eyes drag down to the tight hip huggers on her hips; I wish my hands were on those hips. I noticed how good her maroon colored shirt hugged her body and how it defined her flat stomach. I smiled as I noticed, like any person in California, her matching flip flops. They emphasized her pale, white toes.

"You didn't answer my question," she started.

I looked at her confused, "Huh?"

She repeated, "What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath.

How do I begin this?

Can't I just tell her I was thinking about fucking her right here, right now? I mean, that really wouldn't be a lie because it had crossed my mind.

But I need to get this out.

Maybe I should request a private room in the looney bin for when I get done speaking.

Mm, maybe.

Paula would help a sista out.

I looked down at my hands and simply stated, "My theory."

She tilted her head to the side and a small smiled curled onto those flawless lips. I could see the impeccable white teeth glistening in the minimum light. "So, more theories?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Hopefully you didn't come up with these from more television shows." She said resting her hands on her jean clad knees. I wanted to reach over and touch her hand, wanting to know what it felt like against mine.

"No, I didn't." I said playfully. I wrapped her jacket tighter around me and inhaled her sweet scent hoping she didn't notice my move. My the glimmer in her eyes I could tell that I failed.

"So, you came up with it all on your own?" She asked grinning at me.

God, I loved how her lips curled into that grin.

"Actually," I started, "I got the idea from a story a friend told me." I admitted.

"Will you tell me it?" she asked quietly, but little demanding at the same time.

"I will," I saw her eyes light up a little bit. I smiled, wanting to be able to do that more for her. "But I have a few questions to ask you."

I took a sip of my soda and sat it down next to me on the chair. I smiled wickedly at her, retrieving one in return.

Uhh, how do you breathe again?

Cause I think I just forgot.

"Do I dazzle you?" She asked out of nowhere.

I looked down for a second, trying to decide if I should tell her the truth. If I told him it then I most likely would be embarrassed.

Spencer Carlin doesn't do embarrassed.

I mad a mistake to look back up and she caught my eyes.

Damn, I'm a captive in war.

Hehe, getting into Ashley's pants war.

Fuck!

No!

I slowly admitted, "Yes, you dazzle me."

The smile of her's stayed on her lips but her expression became unreadable. I lifted my Jones Soda bottle back up to my lips and drank. I never realized how thirsty I was until I finished the entire bottle in seconds. Ashley twisted the cap off her bottle and handed it to me, taking the empty bottle from my hands.

I smiled at her before quickly drinking the contents of her bottle.

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Jones Soda.

It quenches the thirst.

Haha, I'm a real comedian.

"Your blood sugar was low." Ashley said knowingly.

Well, that didn't sound weird.

I nodded my head, blond hair falling into my face. I tucked it behind my ear, "So, can I ask you a couple questions?"

She eyed me for a second with her dark eyes, "Please, go ahead."

I inquire, "Okay, supposedly, let's say, you can read minds. What are the conditions of that? Any exceptions?"

"Alright, with one exception." I smiled brightly, glad she was playing along.

"How does that work? What are the limitations? How would you find someone at a certain time? Can you hear, say, someone's thoughts when they're in trouble?"

Her eyes looked shocked for a millisecond, "Supposedly?

I nodded my head.

"Okay, theoretically, I could read anyone's mind. There are restrictions, of course. Like I couldn't read so far into their minds or else I would get internally lost. And I can't read someone's minds if they are across the world. It is more like a ten mile radius," she explained and then smiled at me, "theoretically of course."

I watched her, "Can you read my mind?"

She looked into my blue eyes, "That's what gets me… I can't and I don't know why."

It got quiet for a second. Then I began, "Next question. How did you know I was here in Salem?"

She explained, "I followed you here. In the cafeteria, I heard Chelsea thinking about asking you to go shopping with her and I had a feeling you would find a way to get yourself hurt. Honestly, you are a magnet for trouble. If there is danger in any part of California, it will find you. So, I followed you here."

I nodded my head.

Wow, did those butterflies in my stomach turn into raging bats?

She had followed me here to make sure I was all right.

She actually cared about me.

I smiled slightly, but I also felt a little scared.

What if she jut did it for the sake of being good?

"Anymore questions?" Ashley asked, drawing me away from my thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sort of, well, it's more of an observation."

She nodded her head for me to continue. "Your eyes are a different color. They are lighter today, but I notice when they are dark. You are very irritable when they are dark. Usually, you are in a better mood when they are light golden."

"Where are you getting at with this observation?

I smiled sweetly.

Sure, why not make this more ironic than it actually is?

I look into her golden honey eyes, "My theory, of course. Would you like to hear it?"

She slowly nodded her head and became tense. It was as if she knew what was already coming. It was clear now that she was what I claimed her to be.

Maybe she was scared I would push her away.

Maybe she had an insecure side.

But how could something so perfect ever be insecure?

Maybe she was scared she would hurt me.

I wanted to reassure her that this shouldn't change anything, and if it did, it should bring us close.

Really close.

The little voice in the back fo my head was screaming this was a bad idea. I didn't care though, it wasn't like I ever listened to that little voice. I reached for her hand and laid mine over it. Her cold skin froze me, as if she had them out in the freezing ocean for a long time. She quickly pulled her hand away from my touch and I brought mine back into my lap.

"You're a vampire."

It came as a low whisper, but she heard it.

**Yeah, I'm mean.**

**Feed me, please.**

**I might even finish this chapter tonight.**


	18. Chapter 9 Part Three

**Disclaimer: There is some of my own stuff but there is some Stephenie's conversation that is pretty mandatory to put in here to keep it Twilight-y. I want to still keep the essence.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK!**

**You guys rock!**

**Point blank.**

_**We stared at each other thinking the same thing. Our lips wanted to meet but nothing happened. The devil was there that night.**__**/b/i**_

**9.Santa Monica**

**Part Three**

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" I asked insecurely.

"Why do you say that?" She said looking me in the eye, referring to the earlier question.

I kept my face straight and my sight on the waves. I didn't want to look her in the face anymore. Everything was starting to hit me at once, but it my reassurance was keeping me more calm about the situation more than anything. I figured out that no matter what, if she was or if she wasn't, it didn't matter.

But we already discussed this.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked lowly.

She was quiet for a second. I glanced up at her to see her dangerous eyes staring bad at me. She asked in a soft voice, "What if it was true? Then would you believe me when I tell you that I am dangerous?"

I cocked an eyebrow, cockiness filling my body. "Common, we both know that it is too late to tell each other something to keep the other gone."

We knew it was true.

It was an unspoken knowledge.

She looked at me with smoldering eyes. "How did you come up with this?"

"I ran into an old family friend, Conchita Cree," I answered. "Her mom and Paula have known each other since I was a baby. Her mother used to baby sit me and my brothers."

She still looked confused.

"Her mother is one of the Cahuilla tribal elders?" I watched her carefully. Her confused expression froze in place. "We went for a walk and she was telling me some old legends. You know, trying to scare me. She told me one," I hesitated for a moment.

"Go on," she said.

"About vampires." I realized I was whispering again. I saw her knuckles clutch the wooden chair as if it would break.

"And you immediately thought of me?" She was pretty damn calm.

"Not really. She mentioned your family. She just thought it was a silly superstition," I said quickly. "She didn't expect me to think anything out of it. And...it was my fault, I forced her to tell me."

Oh yeah, confess everything Spencer.

"Why?

"Leslie said something about you and was trying to provoke me. Then an older boy from the tribe said your family couldn't come to the reservation." I paused for a minute. "I mean, who wouldn't want to head to the casino?"

She smiled lightly at me, and I was proud of myself to lighten the mood. She added, "No, we Davies do it right and go to Los Vegas."

I chuckled but continued, "So, I got Conchita alone and tricked her."

She startled me by laughing.

I glared up at her.

Didn't I already go over this?

People don't laugh at me.

Her eyes, though, were fierce.

"Tricked her how?"

"I tried to flirt and it worked better than I though." Believe me, I didn't believe it either.

"Well, the tribe has a very long memory," she sighed to herself. "What did you do then?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"I did some research."

"That convince you?" Her voice was barely interested. Her body language was different. She was tense and her hands still clamped down on the chair.

"Not really, nothing fit. Most of it was silly. But then," I stopped.

I knew this is what I needed to say.

It was all the truth.

She didn't say anything, but I could tell she wanted to know. I continued, "I decided something."

Her painful stare was chilling, "What did you decide?"

I smiled softly at her, "I decided that I don't _care_. I don't care, you are Ashley, and it doesn't matter." It all came out quickly and awkwardly, but at least I told her.

I was still curious though.

Fuck yeah I was curious.

It doesn't matter, but I would still like to know.

She had a scowl on her face, "You don't care?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

She looked at me in skepticism, that maybe I was lying. She looked like she was waiting for me to run off screaming and yelling. She looked like I should be scared. I just smiled a little.

Fuck yeah, why would I be scared?

This girl has my heart already.

"So are you?" I asked curiously.

She looked me in the eye, "I thought you said you didn't care."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't, but I am curious."

She had her hands resting back onto her knees. I nearly gasped when I saw the wood of the chair smashed, but held it back. I was too focused on her pale, silk looking hands. I wanted to touch her and let her know that I really didn't care. I reached over to grasp her hands, but in a rush she put them into her pockets in the front of her shirt.

Her eyes looked into mine. The restraint in her face showing up, "Let's not try for a second time, alright?"

I slowly nodded my head, but I didn't back away. I just stared at her. If you would have asked me a month ago if I was sitting in on the beach with a beautiful goddess, I would laugh at the ignorant question. I would be silently wishing I was though. Now that I am here, this felt almost dream-like.

"Why are you so determined to know?" Ashley asked in a low hard voice.

I frowned, "I told you, I am curious."

Ashley grinned deviously, "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

I leaned back, meeting his grin for one of my own. "Then let me die."

She frowned at that.

Ashley leaned forward putting her hand on the front of my chair, right beside my thigh. She was close enough for me to open my mouth and breath in her breath.

She leaned in, barely inches from my face. She whispered," You really shouldn't say that to a vampire, because your wish could come true."

After ten minutes of silence, and taking in this information, we left the chairs and made our way back up onto the boardwalk. Without talking, we both climbed into Ashley's Hummer and headed towards my house.

I sat there shocked in belief.

Ashley was a vampire and sitting right next to me.

I thought I should be scared.

Being with her, I risk my life.

b**I just didn't care**./b

"Don't you want to know about my eating habits?" She asked leaning back into her seat and pressing on the gas.

I watched in horror as we zoomed down the highway. I held onto my seat and looked at the speed monitor. I looked back at Ashley who had her eyes on me.

Oh.

Emm.

Gee!

Those gorgeous ocher eyes should be on the road!

I gasp, "Can't you slow down?"

She chuckled musically, "Spencer, I am only going 140."

Is she fucking crazy?!

"140 is pretty fast!"

She frowned at me and slowed down to 110, "Happy?"

I shook my head, "No! But at least you slowed down. Why do you go so fast? Jeeze."

She smiled, "I love the thrill. Plus, I have never got into a crash in my entire life." She pointed at her head, "I have an automatic police tracker."

I laughed at that.

I felt much better, but my hands were still fastened onto the seat. I needed to distract myself, "Yes, I do want to know about your food intake. Don't you drink blood? My friend said it wasn't human blood."

"Yes, I don't drink human blood. We go hunting every two weeks at Death Valley or even out in the ocean at times." She said glancing over at me cautiously. When she noticed I was interested, she went on, "I personally like sharks, but Aiden would choose a whale over anything."

I looked at her with my eyes wide open, "Whales?"

Ashley chuckled, "Yes, it is very funny seeing him swimming after it."

She went silent for a moment after that.

"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what she said, just so I

could hear her voice again.

She looked at me quickly, startled by the change in my tone. "What more do

you want to know?"

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still tinged with desperation. I realized for the first time my eyes were wet, and I fought against the grief that was trying to overpower me. I was such a emotional wreck. The easiness of the conversation just comes and goes so freely.

I don't like it.

I don't like the emotional roller-coaster I am on tonight.

Damn, stupid womanly times.

"I don't want to be a monster." Her voice was very low.

"But animals aren't enough?"

She paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." Her tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.

She sighed. "Very much so."

I got serious quickly, "You're not hungry now are you."

Her face came unreadable, "How do you know?"

I smiled, "Your eyes, usually when people are crabby they are hungry."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, it gets really complicated."

"Were you hunting this weekend, with Aiden?" I asked when it was quiet

again.

"Yes, him and Madison." She paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you wanna leave?"

"It makes me anxious to be away from you." Her eyes were gentle but

intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. This girl had me already. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try be safe last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened tonight, I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend without getting hurt." She shook her head, and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally all right."

"What?"

"Your hands and knees," she reminded me. I looked down at my palms, at the

almost-healed scrapes across the heels of my hands.There were similar marks on my knee caps.

Her eyes missed nothing.

Mm, I wonder?

"I tripped," I sighed.

"That's what I thought." Her lips curved up at the corners. "I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse. You could have feel off a bolder and cracked open your skull. THAT possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I really got on Madison's nerves." She smiled regretfully at me.

"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"

"No, we got back Sunday."

"Then why weren't any of you in school?" I was frustrated, almost angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of her absence.

Stupid tiger.

Missing school.

"I can't go out in direct sunlight, or at least where people can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," she promised.

I thought about it for a moment.

"You should have called me," I decided.

She was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But I didn't know where you were. I..." I hesitated, dropping my eyes.

"What?" Her velvety voice was compelling.

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed to be saying this out loud.

Only around her did I blush like a tomato.

She was quiet. I glanced up, apprehensive, and saw that her expression was

pained.

"Ah," she groaned quietly. "This is wrong."

I couldn't understand her response. "What did I say?"

"Don't you see, Spencer? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a whole other thing for you to be so involved." She turned her anguished eyes to the road, her words flowing almost too fast for me to understand. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." Her voice was low but urgent.

Her words cut me.

"It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Spencer. Please, grasp that."

"No." I tried very hard not to look like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'm serious," she growled.

"So am I. I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."

Her voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that."

I bit my lip and was glad she couldn't know how much that hurt. I stared out the window, trying to conceal the swelling tears in my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her voice still raw.

I shook my head.

"Are you crying?" She sounded appalled. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me.

Stupid tears.

"No," I said, but my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Her voice burned with regret. I knew she wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset me.

The darkness slipped by us in silence.

"Tell me something," she asked after another minute, and I could hear her struggle to use a lighter tone.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking tonight?"

"I was trying to remember what they do on Jackie Chan movies."

"You were going to fight them?" This upset her. "Didn't you think about running?"

"I trip over my own feet. It wouldn't have worked out so pretty," I admitted.

"What about screaming for help?"

"I was getting to that part."

She shook her head. "I am fighting fate here trying to keep you alive.

I sighed. We were slowing down, already on my street.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"I promise."

I smiled slightly. After a moment I asked, "Can I ask you another thing?"

She shook her head, "Not right now, we're at your home."

I looked out the window and in fact, we were in front of my house. The drive down to Santa Monica took Chelsea almost an half due to traffic. Ashley barley took ten minutes. I looked out the tinted window of her Hummer. The whole house was lit up, like usual. I turned back to Ashley and smiled. She had her lips in a pleased curl.

"Thanks for tonight." I said leaning into the comfortable leather seat.

"Anytime," She said in a low humble voice. "Everyone is going to ask questions tomorrow."

I looked up at her, "What kind of questions?"

She grinned pleasantly, "Am I your girlfriend?"

Oh, sweet Jesus, I think my heart just stopped.

Bye bye tears, hello cheesy grin.

I saw the look in her eyes and I grinned at her playfully. "Are you?"

She caught on to my playfulness, "I don't know am I?"

I leaned in closer to her.

I could smell her delectable breath.

The smell was mouthwatering.

It was the same exquisite scent that clung to her jacket, but in a more concentrated form.

"Do you want to be?"

She turned serious, "I _need_ to stay away from you, but I am going to hell anyway. So... as high school as this may sound, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

I smiled brightly, "Then that is what we are going to tell everyone.

I could just squee.

Wait.

No.

Spencer Carlin does not squee.

I was inches apart from her, reeling in her delicious scent. I swear I could taste it on my tongue. "I'm gonna finish asking more questions tomorrow."

She looked into my eyes, "More questions?"

I nodded, "About a billion and two."

She lowered her head for a second and then brought it back up. I saw the rawness in her eyes. It was a perfect refection of mine. I leaned in and was about to capture her lips in mine when she quickly pulled away. She looked frightened and angry at the same time.

"You should go in and go to bed." She said in a low husky voice, hiding her face from mine.

I nodded my head and opened my door. I turned back to her, seeing that her eyes haven't came off of me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong everything. I wanted to have all of this stored in my memory. I needed all of this stored in my memory.

"Spencer?" she asked in a lighter tone, but still hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to her too eagerly.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes," I said, and instantly regretted my unconditional agreement. What

if she asked me to stay away from her?

I couldn't keep that promise.

I wouldn't keep it if I did.

"Don't go into the forest alone."

I stared at her in blank confusion. "Why?"

She frowned, and her eyes were tight as she stared past me out the window.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

I shuddered slightly at the sudden bleakness in her voice, but I was relieved. This, at least, was an easy promise to honor. Plus, she didn't seem so angry about the almost kiss. "Kay, whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed, and I knew she wanted me to leave now.

"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.

"Spencer?" I turned and she was leaning toward me again. Her pale, glorious face

just inches from mine.

My heart stopped beating.

I'm gonna end up with heart problems being around this girl.

"Sweet dreams," she said. Her breath blew in my face, stunning me. I blinked, thoroughly dazed.

She leaned away.

If I wasn't so intoxicated, I would have called her a tease.

I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then I stepped out of the car awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. I thought I heard her chuckle, but the sound was too quiet for me to be certain.

I made my way to my house and heard her speed away. I quickly went into the house and up to my room. I was tired and I didn't want to hear everyone's intense questions. I slipped on my green pajama pants and tank. I jumped into bed before Paula could come up and see what was going on. I knew that this whole thing with me pulling away from my family and friends was a bad thing, but I couldn't help it.

I was completely wrapped up in Ashley.

No, seriously, I was.

I had her jacket wrapped around me.

My mind still swirled dizzily form the Ashley induced intoxication. It was full of images I couldn't understand at the moment, but some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Ashley was a vampire.

Second, there was part of her, and I didn't know how powerful that part might be, that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**END OF CHAPTER **

**I hope you enjoy it and hopefully an update tomorrow. I have finals the next couple days, but I think with some more love I can work something out.**

**Oh and all those gifts and sexual favors?**

**Tell me when and where, bby.**

**Lol, jk...or am I?**

**Oh! Also, for some spoilers, we all know Ashley can sing. Well, check out The Mitch Hansen Band, the songs all pertain to the Twilight Saga and I want to use some of the songs (credited to Mitch Hansen) for some scenes that you guys will absolutly DIE for. Hehe. Plus, his music is probably some of the best stuff I have heard.**


	19. Chapter 10 Part One

**Finals killed me.**

**I'm uber tired.**

**But here is a small update.**

**10. Spanish Inquisition**

**Part One**

"Spence, you need to wake up."

I was lying on my side being pulled away from a distant memory of a dream by my brother. I had my eyes close to the light that was seeping through my eyelids making a bright pink color appear. I refused to open them fully. I wanted so bad to bring back the memory that I had lost sometime during the middle of the night.

I felt Clay reach out with a long hand and push my shoulder hard, "Spence, I am leaving and you're not up yet. Sick? Should I call mom?"

I shook my head into the pillow, "'M up, go to school."

"Alright, I'll see you there," he said and quietly exited my room.

Aww, always the lovely brother.

Checking up on me.

I really did love him a lot. Ever since we moved here we haven't been that close, but when it comes down to it, we are family and we'll always be there for each other.

I yawned and stretched out my arms, hearing a place in my lower back pop. I stretched my arms enough to accidentally knock down a couple of pictures that lined my night table. I let out a groan and sat up slowly. My feet hit the cold wooden floor and I bent down to pick up the two pictures that had fallen. I noticed there was a small black box flipped over underneath a picture.

Where did this come from?

I gingerly sat the pictures back onto the night table and then reached down for the little box. My fingers running over the smooth edges in wonder.

It was cold to the touch.

Had it been on the floor for long?

I slowly opened the box and sat the top to the side of me, I was still tangled up in the covers and I have yet rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Curiosity was getting the best of me in this particular moment. I pulled away the deep red tissue paper and let my eyes fixate over the beautiful piece of jewelry.

She couldn't have?

Could she?

On a short gold chain was an antique ocher gold amulet of a Celtic moon. On each side of the moon was a tiny honey sapphire star. I held the necklace in the palm of my hand and examined it meticulously. Flipping it, I examined the back. It looked as if there was something carved in it, but it was too small to decipher. I looked back into the box and checked it there was anything else hidden away in it. There was only a tiny piece of paper with beautiful script written across it.

iGoddess./i

There was more written on there, but it was scratched out where I couldn't tell anything it said. I flipped it over to check the back, and there was nothing. I felt compelled to unhook the chain and clasp it around my neck. I deliberated for a second and chose to wear it.

It was given to me for a reason.

So, why not?

It reminded me of something that I couldn't quite point out. I placed the cold gold chain around my neck and felt the cool charm and sapphires touch the base of my throat. I stretched one more time and decided to get dressed. I needed to go to school.

No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed.

Plus, to be honest, I was afraid of the reality of last night. What if it was all a dream? Then again as the cold charm touched the base of my throat, I was beginning to think it was much more real than I think.

I took a couple minutes and got dressed before slipping outside my room and making my way down stairs. I was no more than two steps down before I remembered the jacket laying on my bed. I ran back to my room and saw the dark black material twisted up in my pillow. I smiled and picked up the jacket. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and wondered if the smell was as mouthwatering as I remembered.

I took a deep breath, it was even more delicious.

It was almost unusually foggy; the air smokey with it. The mist was a warm breeze that melted onto my skin. I couldn't wait to get inside the dry-ness of my car. The fog was so thick it took me a few feet down the walkway before I noticed the red Hummer parked in front of my house. My heart began to thud erratically against my chest.

I didn't see where she came from, but she was suddenly there, pulling the door open for me. I touched the mysterious amulet for a moment before dropping my hand down to my side.

"Would you want to ride with me?" she asked, amused at the star-stuck expression as she caught me by surprise yet again. There was uncertainty in her voice.

She was really giving me a choice and I was free to refuse.

I believe part of her wanted me to.

It was a vain hope.

"Yes, thank you," I said trying to keep my voice calm. I climbed up into the warm car. The door closed beside me, and, sooner than should be possible, she was next to me starting the car.

"I'm glad you're wearing my jacket. I don't want you to get sick or something. It's supposed to get really chilly later." Her voice was guarded. I shifter my body so I could look at her more freely. I noticed she wore no jacket herself, just a purple long sleeve shirt with a low V neck. The fabric clung to her perfectly sculptured chest. It was her face that saved me from getting caught at looking at the open shirt.

"I'm not that delicate," I said.

"Aren't you?" she contradicted in a voice so low I didn't know if she meant for me to hear it.

We drove through the fog covered streets of Los Angeles, too fast by the way. I was feeling awkward. Last night all the walls were down, well mostly all of them. I don't know if we were still being so open today. It left me unable to speak.

So, I waited for her to speak.

Common, Ms. Dominative, speak.

She turned to me and smirked, "What, no twenty questions today?"

Oh, she's good.

"Do my questions bother you?"

"Not as much as your reactions do." She looked like she was joking, but I really wasn't sure.

I frowned. "Do I react badly?"

"No, that's the problem. You take everything so cooly, like it is all natural. It makes me wonder what you are thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

Except when I think about fucking you right here in your car.

Common, wouldn't that be hot?

Here.

The backseat.

She's pretty dominate.

I bet she would like it with a str...

"You edit," she accused.

Fuck yeah I do.

You would think I was a freak.

I said meekly, "Not very much."

"Enough to drive me insane."

"You don't want to hear it," I mumbled, almost a whisper. As soon as the words were out I regretted them. There was some things that I kept from her that I knew wouldn't be the best things to tell her.

She didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. Her face was unreadable as we drove into the school parking lot.

Wait, something is not right.

"Where's your family?" I asked, more than glad to be alone with her, but remembering that her car was usually full.

"They took Madison's car." She shrugged as she parked next to a shinny red Mercedes convertible. "Ostentatious."

"Wow," I breathed. "If she had that, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, ostentatious. We do try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the care. I wasn't late anymore. In fact, I don't even see Clay's car yet. Her crazy person driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So, why did Madison drive today?"

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules." She met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close this distance, to reach out and touch her, but I was afraid she wouldn't want me to.

"Why do you have cars like that anyway? If you're looking to blend in?"

"An indulgence," she admitted with a childish smile. I noticed how all her smiles made her nose crinkle. If I could cause that all my life; I would die happy. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," I muttered.

Under the shelter of the breezeway, Chelsea was waiting, her eyes about to come out of their sockets. Over her arm was my jacket.

Aww, now isn't she just darling?

"Hey, Chels," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thank's for bringing it for me. I forgot to call you last night."

She handed me the jacket without speaking.

Of course, I made no move of putting it on or taking of Ashley's.

"Good morning, Chelsea," Ashley said politely. It wasn't really her fault that her voice was irresistible.

Or what her eyes were capable of.

"Ahhhh, hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I'll see you in art." She gave me a meaningful look, and I sighed.

What on earth was I going to tell her?

"Alrighty."

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

Hahahahah.

Funny.

"What are you going to tell her?" Ashley muttered.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed.

"I can't," she said, startled. Then understanding brightened her eyes. "However, I can read hers and she'll be waiting to ambush you."

I groaned and folder my jacket over my arm. She smiled at me before reaching over and grabbed it from me. She pulled my jacket on.

Aww, look, she's wearing my clothes.

"So, what are you going to tell her?"

Good way to ruin the mood, Davies.

"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she wanna know?"

She shook her head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair."

God, I feel like I could scream.

"No, you not sharing isn't fair."

She thought for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," she finally said.

"Damn. What do I say?" I tried to keep my expression innocent, throwing in a signature Carlin head tild. People were passing us, probably staring, but I wasn't even aware of them.

"Hmmm." She paused to catch as stray lock of blonde hair that was escaping into my face and tucked it behind my ear. My heart went absolutely crazy. "I suppose you can say yes to the first one, if you don't mind. It's easier than any other explanation."

I said in a faint voice, "Oh, I don't mind."

"As for her other question...Well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to it myself." One side of her mouth pulled into my favorite nose crinkling smile. I couldn't cate my breath soon enough to respond to her remark.

She turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," she called over her shoulder and after a few steps she turned around to smile at me. "Oh, and Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice necklace."

**Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback! Please do keep it up.**


	20. Chapter 10 Part Two

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful feedback!**

**Sorry so short, I have been uber busy getting ready for Graduation.**

**10. Spanish Inquisition**

**Part Two**

I made my way to class, flushed and irritated.

She was such a cheater!

Plus, the whole necklace spill? She is the only person I know who would give me something like this, and the little shit eating grin of her's was only making me believe it more.

But how did she get into my room?

A vampire thing?

Haha, I can think of a vampire thing that I would like to see.

Oh.

Now I was even more worried about what I was going to tell Chelsea. I knew that I couldn't just be cryptic like someone I know. One reason was due to Chelsea's need for the full answer. I walked into the art room and took my usual seat, slamming my bag down next to my stool in aggravation.

Ashley was right, of course. When I took my seat Chelsea was waiting to pounce. I reluctantly gazed over at her knowing that it was betting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Tell me everything, gurl!" she commanded before I had a chance to sit up my easel.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed.

"What happened last night?"

"She bought me a soda and we hung out on the beach."

She glared at me, her expression held skepticism. "I called last night when we got home from Grey to tell Clay to tell you I had your jacket and he said you were already asleep. How the hell did you get home so fast?"

"She drives like a fucking maniac!" I hoped she heard that.

"So, was it like a date? Did you tell her to meet you there?"

I hadn't thought about that. "No, I was very surprised to see her there."

A surprise much welcomed.

Her glossy lips puckered in disappointment. "She did pick you up for school today, right?" she probed.

I nodded my head, "Yes and that was a surprise also."

"So are you going out again?"

"She offered to drive me Saturday when I go hiking because she thinks my car won't be up to the rapid trails. Does that count?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Damn, she's getting too happy over my damn love life.

Clay must be boring her.

I love my brother to death, but he isn't Mr. Funman.

"I guess I'm going out with her again, then."

"Whoa!" she said happily. "Ashley Davies."

"I know," I agreed.

Chelsea Lewis, dear, 'Whoa' doesn't even cover it.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. I think she had too much sugar this morning. "Has she kissed you?"

Fucking A, I wish!

"No," I said sadly. "It's not like that."

Oh, but it should be like that.

She looked disappointed.

I know I sure did.

"Do you think Saturday?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I highly doubt it." The disappointment in my voice was very poorly disguised.

"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information and turned to her painting to act like she was doing something. The teacher wasn't paying that much attention, but if she caught us 'gabbin' then we would get in trouble.

Only trouble I want was Ashley.

Hehe, her and her dominative trouble.

She looked disappointed. I'm sure I did, too.

"I don't know, Chels, stuff." I said pasting a photo onto my piece. "We talked about how soothing the beach was."

Okay, not really, but we were there.

That counts.

"Please, give me details," she begged.

"Well, lets see, okay I have one. You should have seen this guy who was flirting with her. I mean, you would wanna jump him. But she didn't pay any attention to her at all."

Ha!

Let her make what she could of that.

"That's a good sign. Was he hawt?"

"Hawtt, with two Ts. Plus, he was older."

I might be guy but I notice beauty.

"Wow, she must like you."

"I think so, but I can never tell. She's so vague about things," I threw in for her benefit, sighing. My hand went up to the necklace around my neck, playing with the amulet.

"Did she give you that?" Chelsea asked, staring at the amulet.

How do I answer this?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

I don't know.

She continued, "I think Madison and Kyla have one of those also. They are cute!"

I smiled, "Gorgeous more like."

She breathed, "Wow, God Spence, I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with her."

"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.

"She's so intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"I tend to have a lot of trouble with incoherency when I'm around her," I admitted.

"Well yeah, she's unbelievable gorgeous." Chelsea shrugged as if this excused any flaws.

Hell, usually being gorgeous did.

Ashley could murder the whole school and I would still look at her as if she were a Goddess.

My own personal Goddess.

Boy, would I like to worship her.

"There is so much more to her than that."

"I always thought there would be. All of them actually. They all look deep and intense."

I wish Ashley was kidding when she said she would be listening cause then this conversation would be easier.

"She really is. She's so much more unbelievable behind her gorgeous face." The vampire who wanted to be good and who ran around saving people's lives so she wouldn't be a monster.

Yeah, sounds like Angel but she's way better than him.

Chelsea giggled, "Is that even possible"

I focused on my art work, noticing that there were a pair of dark eyes staring at me from the paper.

Those damn eyes.

"Do you like her?" She just wasn't giving up.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"I mean, do you really like her." she urged.

Damn, get outta my kool-aid.

"Yes," I said again, blushing.

She had enough of the single syllable answers. "How much do you like her?"

"Too much," I whispered to her. "More than she likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush blending into the next.

Damn, I was flushed for all the wrong reasons.

Thankfully our teacher told everyone to focus and silenced all the small talking groups. Chelsea didn't even get to start the subject again during the class, and as soon as the bell ran, I took evasive action.

"So, you and Clay are going good." I told her.

"Yeah, we really are. I like your brother," she said seriously.

"I can tell, you are good for him. I knew he didn't really want to make the move but ever since he met you I couldn't get him to move back if Bill Gates told him that he could live with him."

Yeah, Clay is that much of a nerd.

"Really? Does he talk about me?"

We spent the rest of the walk talking about everything my brother has said about her. The talk went well into the next class. I was worried about the subject returning to me.

Then, a blessing, the bell ran for lunch. As I jumped up out of my seat, shoving my books roughly into my bag, my uplifted expression must have tipped Chelsea off.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" She guessed.

"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that she wouldn't disappear.

But outside the door of our class, leaning against the wall looking more like a Greek goddess than anyone had a right to, Ashley was waiting for me. Chelsea took one, gave me a thumbs up, and departed.

"See ya." Her voice was thick with implications.

Oh, fuck, I'm going to have to hide out in my room tonight.

"Hello." Ashley's voice was amuse and irritated at the same time.

Oh joy, she had been listening, it was obvious.


	21. Chapter 10 Part Three

**I was pretty mean, wasn't I?**

**Sorry, I love you guys. You can go back to offering me sex, feedback, and candy.**

**Thank you again, so much, for all the feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

**This is a strict chapter, one that follows the book.**

**This conversation is crucial, duh.**

**10. Spanish Inquisition**

**Part Three**

"Hiya."

Great, Spence, sound like an idiot.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and she didn't speak. Probably biding

her time, I presumed. It was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. Walking

with Ashley through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like my first

day here; everyone stared.

Was it horrible that I felt the need to hold her hand?

Maybe I would, but like I said, everyone fucking stared.

Shit, they all up in my bus'ness.

Okay, I need to stop watching late night t.v.

She led the way into the line, still not speaking, though her eyes

returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative. It

seemed to me that irritation was winning out over amusement as the

dominant emotion in her gorgeous face. I fidgeted nervously with the zipper on my

jacket. She had that hold over me, something that melted everything inside of me.

She walked throw the line, filling up a tray.

"What are you doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me?"

She shook her head, stepping forward to buy the food. I reached into my pocket to pay for half but her stare stopped me.

Okay, she is so a dom.

"Half is for me, of course."

I raised one eyebrow.

She led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the

other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement

as we sat across from each other. Ashley seemed oblivious.

Oh, wow, we even got the seniors to look over at some juniors. Okay, I can see why they are looking at Ashley, but I have no idea why they are looking over at me.

"Take whatever you want," she said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked up a granny smith apple, turning it around in my

hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." She grimaced, shaking her head. She glared at me, holding my eyes as she lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. I watched, eyes wide.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" she asked

condescendingly.

I wrinkled my nose. "Glen fed it to me when I was three, it wasn't so bad."

She laughed. "Some brother, but I'm not surprised."

Has she ever met Glen?

I don't know.

Something over my shoulder seemed to catch her attention.

"Chelsea's analyzing everything I do and she'll break it down for you

later." She pushed the rest of the pizza toward me. The mention of Chelsea

brought a hint of her former irritation back to her features.

I put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away, knowing

she was about to start.

"So the man at the restaurant was cute?" she asked casually.

"You really didn't notice?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."

"Poor boy, he was really diggin ya." I could afford to be generous now.

"Something you said to Cheslea, well, it bothers me." She refused to be

distracted. Her voice was husky, and she glanced up from under her long Maybelene lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded her.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"Hey, I told you that you wouldn't like everything I would be saying. I even held back talking to her."

Damn.

"You did," she agreed, but her voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking. I just wish that you wouldn't be thinking some things."

I scowled. "That's quite a distinction, telling me what to think."

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?"

We were inclined toward each other across the table now. She had her gorgeous white hands folded under her chin; I leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. I had to remind myself that we were in a crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on us. It was too easy to get wrapped up in our own private, tense little bubble.

But would now be a better time to reach out for her hand?

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" she

murmured, leaning closer to me as she spoke, her dark honey shaded eyes were suffocating.

Shit, how do I breathe?

I had to look away before I pass out of loss of oxygen.

"You're doing it again," I muttered.

Her eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at her.

"Oh." She frowned.

"It's alright," I sighed. "You can't help it."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I looked down. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" She was irritated again.

She was always so irritated.

Do vampires have PMS, cause she's acting like she does.

"Yes, I really think that I care more than you." I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the green and yellow of the tray.

The silence dragged on.

I refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at her expression.

Finally she spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."

I glanced up to see that her eyes were gentle.

How could I be wrong?

There is no way in heaven she could care more than me.

"You can't know that," I disagreed in a whisper.

My head was filled with doubt, but my heart wanted to believe them.

"What makes you think so?" Her liquid topaz eyes were penetrating, trying futilely, I assumed, to lift the truth straight from my mind.

It wasn't going to happen.

My mind is locked up like the Fort Knox to her, and thank some higher being for that.

I stared back, struggling to think clearly in spite of her face, to find some way to explain. As I searched for the words, I could see her getting impatient; frustrated by my silence, she started to scowl.

I lifted my hand from my neck, and held up one finger.

"Let me think," I insisted.

God, I'm human, I take time.

Her expression cleared, now that she was satisfied that I was planning to answer. I dropped my hand to the table, moving my left hand so that my palms were pressed together. I stared at my hands, twisting and untwisting my fingers, as I finally spoke. It was a thing I did when I was nervous.

Focus on hands so I don't get distracted by her gorgeous face.

"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes," I hesitated. "I don't really know. Cause, of course, I don't know how to read minds, but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else." That was the best I could sum up the sensation of anguish that her words triggered in me at times.

"Perceptive," she whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as

she confirmed my fear. Shit, she was gonna say she is just fucking with me and that she's gonna kill me dead in a second and dump my body under a tree. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though," she began to explain, but then her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," I said, unnecessarily as she was already staring. "I'm so normal it is boring. Well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. Then look at you!" I waved my hand toward her and all her bewildering perfection. "You're a fucking Goddess."

Oh, that is an understatement.

The understatement of the century.

She was more than that.

Her perfectly arched brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as her eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," she chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human in this school was thinking on your first day."

Oh, that they wanna fuck me?

Hell, we're teenagers, most of us (excluding me) wanna fuck whatever walks on two (sometimes four) legs.

Our hormones is outta wack.

We're always horny.

But unlike them I just find internet...

Whoa, let's back up there.

What were we talking about? Oh yeah, everyone seeing me.

I blinked, astonished. "No, I don't believe it," I mumbled to myself.

"Trust me just this once, you are the opposite of ordinary."

My embarrassment was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that came into her eyes when she said this. I quickly reminded her of my original argument.

"But I'm not saying goodbye," I pointed out.

Hell, I would hold onto her leg if she tried to leave.

Common, you would to, don't lie.

"See? That is the proof I am right. I care the most, because if I can do it," she shook her head, seeming to struggle with the thought, "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"

(read: I wouldn't. Look at above statement.)

"You'd never have to make the choice."

Thank the higher being of my day.

Who was it today?

Oh, Ashley.

Abruptly, her unpredictable mood shifted again (read: she's bipolar); a mischievous, devastating smile rearranged her features. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence."

Mmm, maybe I should fall more.

"No one has tried to do away with me today," I reminded her, grateful for the lighter subject. I didn't want her to talk about goodbyes anymore. I mean, if I had to, I supposed I could purposefully put myself in danger to keep her close. But, I banished that thought before her quick eyes read it on my face.

That idea would definitely get me in trouble.

"Yet," she added.

"Yet," I agreed; I would have argued, but now I wanted her to be expecting disasters.

Some girl's fake pregnancies, others fake falls.

Sue me.

"I have another question for you." Her face was still casual.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to hiking this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Antony thing yet," I warned her. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me. I just really wanted to watch your face," she chuckled, I would have been angrier if her laughter wasn't so fascinating. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" she asked, still laughing to herself.

"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have faked an illness later."

She was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

I shook my head sadly. "You've seen me walking. I would have thought you would have caught on to my ability of..."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"

"Exactly."

"That wouldn't be a problem." She was very confident...and at times dominate. "It's all in the leading." She could see that I was about to protest, and she cut me off. "But you never told me, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else.

Cause I was getting a little too excited about Saturday.

"I'm open to alternatives," I allowed. "But if we're not going hiking, let's take my car."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because when I told Paula I was going hiking, she specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If she asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think she will ask again, and leaving my car at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. Plus, you drive crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." She shook her head in disgust, but then her eyes were serious again. "Won't you want to tell your mother that you're spending the day with me?" There was an undercurrent to her question that I didn't understand.

"With Paula, less is always more. And she's a devote Nazi catholic. I'm prolonging the whole 'let's tell mom you're gay' for a while. I doubt she will do anything since she's guilty for never being there, but her eyes will scream disappointment." I was definite about that. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye, and you can stay with me, if you'd like to." Again, she was leaving the choice up to me.

Doesn't she get it now that I'm never going to turn her down?

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" I asked, excited by the idea of unraveling another of the unknowns.

"Yes." She smiled, and then paused. "But if you don't want to be alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go hiking by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."

I was miffed. "Don't you get that I'm not going to turn down time with you."

She interrupted me, "I'm starting to get that." Her eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again.

I couldn't argue, with the eyes or the motivation, and it was a moot point anyway. "Plus, I like being alone with you."

"I know," she sighed, brooding. "You should tell Paula and Ben, though."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

Her eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

Pfft, who said you have to bring me back?

I gulped.

But, after a moment of thought, I was sure. "I think I'll take my chances."

She exhaled angrily, and looked away.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. She was still annoyed.

I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of her sister, Kyla, staring at me. The others were looking at Ashley. I looked away swiftly, back to her, and I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"So," I said after a moment, finally meeting her now-anxious gaze. "Aren't whale's scarce?"

She raised an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth turned down in

disapproval. "Depends on the season."

"Ah," I said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for my juicy juice.

Damn, these things just make me feel so damn attractive when I suck on them.

Pfft, I feel like a damn five year old.

But they're so addicting.

"Of course," she said, and her tone mirrored mine, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators, ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of animals in Death Valley, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" She smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed," I murmured around another bite of pizza.

Well, isn't she just the Eco Friendly girl. Aww, I like her even more.

Go Green!

I've been watching WAY too much HGTV.

Can you believe that a studio apartment in Los Angeles cost 300,000 dollars? Fuck that, Ohio is like 50 k.

Oh, yeah, too much HGTV.

"Early spring is Madison's favorite season, the bears are just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable. So, we head up to the Rocky's and hunt. She's a feisty little thing. " She smiled at some remembered joke.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding.

She snickered, shaking her head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."

"I'm trying to picture it, but I can't," I admitted. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"

I mean, I know they're strong, but seriously.

"Oh, we have weapons." She flashed her bright teeth in a brief, threatening smile. I fought back a shiver before it could expose me. Damn, that was hot too. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Madison, or even Aiden, hunting."

I couldn't stop the next shiver that flashed down my spine. I peeked across the cafeteria toward Aiden, grateful that he wasn't looking my way. The thick bands of muscle that wrapped his arms and torso were somehow even more menacing now. Then I glanced at the gorgeous dark head girl. She was so lithe, I couldn't see it with her.

Ashley followed my gaze and chuckled. I stared at her, unnerved.

"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked in a low voice, Aiden looked like a damn bear.

"More like the shark, or so they tell me," she said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."

I tried to smile. "Perhaps," I repeated. But my mind was filled with opposing images that I couldn't merge together. Only thing I really had was a wet Ashley in the ocean...naked."Is that something I might get to see?"

Haha, please?

"Absolutely not!" Her face turned even whiter than usual, and her eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and, though I'd never admit it to her, frightened by her reaction. She leaned back as well, folding her arms across her chest.

"Too scary for me?" I asked when I could control my voice again.

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," she said, her voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."

"Then why?" I pressed, trying to ignore her angry expression.

She glared at me for a long minute.

"Later," she finally said. She was on her feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."

I glanced around, startled to see that she was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant. When I was with her, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.

"Later, then," I agreed.

Believe me, I wouldn't forget.

**end of chapter ten**


	22. Chapter 11

Hey Hey Hey

I have been getting some questions asked so I thought there will be a Q&A tonight. So, please, if you have some questions please ask and I'll answer them.

So, go now ask away (or leave some love).

THUNDERCATS A GO!!

**Q: Is Ashley like always pissed off? She just seems to be very angry all the time or are we going to find out in later chapters?**

A: Ashley has a lot to deal with. One being that she has to control herself while around Spencer. As you find out later, Spencer isn't like everyone else, she is much more and her blood is much more to Ashley. So, Ashley is dealing with trying not to kill her, but at the same time she wants to be as close to her as possible. Plus, I think at times she is a little angry that Spencer wasn't taking her warning. There are a lot of reasons that could be put into why she acts pissed off, but they will come up later.

And bandshehates I hope this answers your question also.

**Q: **How 'old' is Ashley

A: Ashley was born in January 8th, 1874. So, she is 134 years old.

**We all know what the South characters look like, but what does Christopher, Magnus, and Adelaide look like?**

This is Adelaide: Cynthia Rowley's daughter Kit

This is Magnus: Kate Hudson's son Ryder

This is Christopher: Charlie Hunnam

(You can google, sorry but on Fanfiction it won't let me post links or pics like spashley)

**Q: Can everyone read minds, or is it just Ashley?**

A: Everyone (Vampires) have their own special gift. Ashley is the only one able to read minds.

**Ehhh...NC17**

**11. Obstacles**

She trailed her cool fingers up my thigh as I sat in the swivel chair of our last block class. I leaned against the table in front of us trying to concentrate on the movie. The dark room was the perfect place for this. My legs were under the table and she had quickly undone the button of my jeans to slide her hand in.

Just a little more...

I pushed forward into her fingers to let her know what I wanted to do, but she made no move for it. Instead she traced the cold digits on the inside of my thighs, but never touching where I want her to. My breath was becoming uneven and my blood heated my body. The cold touch was bring me both relief and need.

Please, I'm begging...

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly what I needed her to do but quickly shut it.

Fuck, that felt good.

She slowly ran two fingers over the thin material of my underwear, swirling my hardening clit. My breath hitched and I tried conspicuously to move against her fingers.

Yes...

She leaned over and blew her breath into my face. The sweet, mouthwatering smell caused a shiver down my spine as I heard her velvet voice. "You smell so good to taste." To emphasize her point she slipped through the side of my underwear and stroked my raging heat.

God, she made me so wet...

Her gaze never left the movie screen above us, but her fingers where moving along my center. The contrast between my heat and her cold fingers was amazing. Like that one time, with the ice cube, but better. She twirled a finger around my erect clit, circling it very slowly before quickening her pace, only to slow down again.

More...

Fuck, yes, right there.

One long, cool finger traced my slit before barely slipping in my hot center and dipping out. I moved forward and she pulled away. I swore I heard her whisper, "Tisk Tisk." I glanced over at the beautiful goddess with pleading eyes before she thrust her finger inside me.

"Spencer," I heard her say, a little too loud.

"Spencer," I shook my head and looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked, lost in my day dream.

She chuckled, "I thought I lost you for a moment. We better get inside before we're late."

I nodded my head, my mind still boggled from the day dream but followed closely next to her into the class.

Fuck me.

No, seriously Ms. Davies, fuck me.

Shit.

I could scream in frustration right now.

I was sooo close.

So very close.

And her fingers were so cool.

It felt soooo goood.

Damn my over active imagination.

Everyone watched us as we walked together to our table. I noticed she no longer angled her chair to sit as far from me as the desk allowed. Instead, she sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching.

Which I needed at this moment.

God knows that is the only kind of touching she'll be doing.

Right?

Hopefully not.

Mr. Sable, our Multimedia teacher, walked into the room with a dvd under is arm. He smiled at us and went to the back of the room to pop it into the DVD under the projector and told us that we were going to watch Across the Universe and analyze the different aspects of media that went into it (read: he was being too lazy to teach the class).

And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly hyperaware that Ashley was sitting less than an inch from me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of her than I already was. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch her, to stroke her perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists.

I was losing my fucking mind.

Honestly, I was losing my mind.

The need was overwhelming.

And after thinking what I did earlier, it was going to take some serious self control.

The opening credits began, lighting the room by a token amount. My eyes, of their own accord, flickered to her. I smiled sheepishly as I realized her posture was identical to mine, fists clenched under her arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me. She grinned back, her nose crinkling, her eyes somehow managing to smolder, even in the dark.

I looked away before I could start hyperventilating.

It was absolutely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy.

Breathe, Spence, breathe.

The two and a half hour movie seemed very long.

Almost too long.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie, and it was one of my favorite movies.

Who didn't like movies with Beatles' songs?

I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in her body never slackened. Occasionally I would permit myself a quick glance in her direction, but she never seemed to relax, either. The overpowering craving to touch her also refused to fade, and I crushed my fists safely against my ribs until my fingers were aching with the effort.

Who got self control?

Spence gotz self control, yo.

Ha!

That rhymed.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Sable flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Ashley chuckled beside me.

"Well, that was interesting," she murmured. Her voice was dark and her eyes were cautious.

"Hmm," was all I was able to respond.

"Shall we?" she asked, rising fluidly.

I almost groaned. I stood with care, worried my balance might have been affected by the strange new intensity between us. I turned to smile at her. Her face startled me, her expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch her flared as strong as before.

Whatever I was going to say got stuck in my throat.

She raised her hand, hesitant, conflict raging in her eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with her fingertips.

Her skin was as icy as ever, but the trail her fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm, like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.

She smiled at me, obviously enjoying the touch as much as I did, and let her hand drop.

"Hi," I breathed, smiling hugely.

"Hello." Her answering smile was brilliant.

We walked in silence out of the room, walking close to each other, to the parking lot. As we were making it to her car, I stopped a few steps away, a crowd of people, mostly boys, were surrounding it.

Then I realized they weren't surrounding the Hummer, they were actually surrounding Madison's Mercedes. I mean, we live in Los Angeles and people have nice cars, but this car was sex on wheels. None of them looked up as Ashley slid between them to open her door. I climbed quickly into the passenger side, receiving a few 'Hey Spencer'.

"Ostentatious," she muttered.

"What kind of Mercedes is that for everyone to drool over it?" I asked.

I was serious about the drooling.

I could see Sean with some slobber on his chin.

Eww.

"A 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG"

"I don't speak Car and Driver, but I do know a Mercedes is pretty cool and 2009 sounds good."

"It is." She agreed, not looking at me, trying to back out without running over the car enthusiasts.

"So, I've been thinking, and I agree to let you drive Saturday."

"Good."

"So, I'll be on your doorstep bright and early Saturday morning," she said playfully.

"Um, it doesn't help with the Paula situation if an unexplained Hummer is left in the driveway. Believe me, I don't think they can overlook that."

Then again I could tell them Glen stole it.

HA! That would be pretty funny.

Her smile was condescending now. "I wasn't intending to bring a car."

"How?"

She cut me off. "Don't worry about it. I'll be there, no car."

I let it go.

I had a more pressing question.

"Is it later yet?" I asked significantly.

She frowned. "I supposed it is later."

I kept my expression polite as I waited.

Oh, yeah, I could be polite when I needed to be.

She stopped the car. I looked up, surprised, of course we were already at Paula's house, parked behind my car. It was easier to ride with her if I only looked when it was over. When I looked back at her, she was staring at me, measuring with her eyes.

"And you still want to know why you can't see me hunt?" She seemed solemn, but I thought I saw a trace of humor deep in her eyes.

"Well," I clarified, "I was mostly wondering about your reaction."

"Did I frighten you?"

Yes, there was definitely humor there.

And sexiness.

"No," I lied.

She didn't buy it.

"I apologize for scaring you," she persisted with a slight smile, but then all evidence of teasing disappeared. "It was just the very thought of you being there, while we hunted." Her jaw tightened.

"That would be bad?"

She spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely."

"Because?"

She took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down, almost within reach. That's Los Angeles for you.

"When we hunt," she spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses, govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way," She shook her head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.

I kept my expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of her eyes to judge my reaction that soon followed. My face gave nothing away.

But our eyes held, and the silence deepened, and changed. Flickers of the electricity I'd felt this afternoon began to charge the atmosphere as she gazed unrelentingly into my eyes. It wasn't until my head started to swim that I realized I wasn't breathing. When I drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, she closed her eyes.

Wow.

"Spencer, I think you should go inside now." Her husky voice was rough, her eyes on the clouds again.

I opened the door, and the warm ocean draft that burst into the car helped clear my head. Afraid I might stumble in my woozy state, I stepped carefully out of the Hummer and shut the door behind me without looking back. The whir of the automatic window unrolling made me turn.

"Oh, Spencer?" she called after me, her voice more even. She leaned toward the open window with a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

Her smiled wider, flashing her gleaming teeth. "Ask the questions."

And then she was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing

around the corner before I could even collect my thoughts. I smiled as I walked to the house. It was clear she was planning to see me tomorrow, if nothing else.

That night Ashley starred in my dreams, as usual. However, the climate of my unconsciousness had changed. It thrilled with the same electricity that had charged the afternoon, and I tossed and turned restlessly, waking often. It was only in the early hours of the morning that I finally sank into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

It was positive that my subconscious wasn't going to be reliving my earlier day dream.

When I woke I was still tired, but very aware as well. I pulled on my blue tank and tight hip hugger jeans.

I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. Paula was cooking some eggs and french toast while Ben sat at the table over looking papers. Clay had already left and Glen was playing on his iPhone, sitting next to Ben.

"'Pence!" Magnus called and ran up to me as I made my way into the dinning room. I reached down and picked up the little boy, laying a kiss on his forehead. I took a seat at the table and sat him in my lap. He got comfortable and leaned his head against my chest while rolling his wooden, toy car across the table.

Paula walked in with a plate for each of us and took a seat. I wondered if she had forgotten about this Saturday.

"About this Saturday," she began.

Damn.

She didn't.

I cringed, "Yes, Mom?"

"Are you still set on going hiking?" she asked.

"Yep, that's the plan." I grimaced, wishing she hadn't brought it up so I wouldn't have to compose lies.

But hey, at least I don't feel guilty.

"And you're sure you're not going to make the dance?"

"I'm not going to the stupid dance, Mom." I glared.

"Didn't anyone ask you?"

"Girl's choice."

"And there is no lovely boy to ask?"

I glowered, "No, Paula."

"Oh." She frowned and took her seat, hurt. She felt less of a mother when I called her Paula.

Good.

Okay, I'm being mean, but if she took time enough she would see that I'm gay (read: never had a boyfriend and I always ask for the L Word for Christmas from her) and I don't want to go to that stupid dance.

I do have to sympathize with her, though. It must be hard that your baby girl, your only girl, held a grudge against you. It must be hard to not know her and then to turn out she liked girls. My mother's world would crash if she found that out. I thought, shuddering, if Paula had the slightest inkling just what exactly I did like.

Paula and Ben left with Magnus about five minutes later, followed by Glen. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my back. When I knew everyone was down the road, I could only wait seconds before I had to peek out the window. I mean, I don't know if she will pick me up again. But, the red Hummer was already there, waiting in Paula's spot in the driveway. I was out the door, wondering how long this crazy routine would continue.

I never wanted it to end.

Really, never.

Never is a long time, you say?

Well, if I'm with Ashley, then I have forever.

She waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I shut the door behind me. I walked to the Hummer, pausing shyly before opening the door and climbing in. She was smiling, relaxed, and, as usual, perfect and goddess-like to an excruciating degree.

"Good morning." Her voice was silky. "How are you today?" Her eyes roamed

over my face, as if her question was something more than simple courtesy.

"Good, thank you." I was always good, much more than good, when I was

near her.

She made me feel wonderful!

Her gaze lingered on the circles under my eyes. "You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed, automatically looking down at my hands.

"Neither could I," she teased as she started the engine. I was becoming used to the quiet purr.

"Wait, huh?"

"I can't sleep, ever," she said, her voice nearly inaudible. She turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The golden eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. I stared at her until she looked away.

It took me a minute to absorb that.

"Wow, err, wow."

She nodded her dark head.

I forced a laugh laughed. "I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I'd wager you did."

"So what did you do last night?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

"Oh, that's right. But can I ask you just one more thing? Then it is all you."

She nodded her head, "What are you curious about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

Her lips twitched as she stared at the road. "A while," she admitted at

last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that she was still being honest with me. "Okay, now your turn, what do you wanna know?"

I really couldn't imagine anything about me that could be in any way interesting

to her.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, her face grave.

I rolled my eyes. "Green."

She snorted, dropping her serious expression. "Green?" she asked

skeptically.

"Sure. Green is natural, earthy. The grass, the leaves...back in Ohio I could walk around and there would be green everywhere. Here, not so much," I complained.

She seemed fascinated by my little rant. She considered for a moment, staring into my eyes.

"You're right," she decided, serious again. "Green is natural." She reached

over, swiftly, but somehow still hesitantly, to sweep my hair back behind

my shoulder.

I was using that to hide, thank you.

But if I move it back, will you touch me again?

We were at the school by now. She turned back to me as she pulled into a parking space.

"What music is on your iPod right now?" she asked, her face as somber as if she'd asked for a murder confession.

When I said the name of the band, she smiled crookedly, a peculiar expression in her eyes. He flipped open a compartment under her car's CD player, pulled out her iPod touch and handed it to me. "Turn it on," She raised an eyebrow.

It was the same exact song that I had my iPod on. I examined the familiar cover art, keeping my eyes down. I pressed play and it came on softly through the speakers. I look up Ashley as she sung along perfectly to it.

She smiled at me and cocked an eyebrow, singing along, "Despite your pseudo-bohemian appearance and vaguely leftist doctrine of beliefs..."

I broke out into a fit of giggles.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. While she walked me to Art, when she met me after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, she questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I'd liked and hated, the few places I'd been and the many places I wanted to go, and books, endlessly books.

I liked books, thank you very much.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much.

Okay there was this one time, but that was because we were in a contest. I had to talk.

But mostly, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring her. But the absolute absorption of her face, and her never-ending stream of questions, compelled me to continue. Mostly her questions were easy, only a very few triggering my easy blushes. But when I did flush, it brought on a whole new round of questions.

She really was interested.

Such as the time she asked my favorite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking. She'd been flinging questions at me with such speed that I felt like I was taking one of those psychiatric tests where you answer with the first word that comes to mind. I was sure she would have continued down whatever mental list she was following, except for the blush. My face reddened because, until very recently, my favorite gemstone was emerald. It was impossible, while staring back into her topaz eyes, not to remember the reason for the switch. And, naturally, she wouldn't rest until I'd admitted why I was embarrassed.

"Tell me," she finally commanded after persuasion failed, failed only because I kept my eyes safely away from her face.

Her face was dangerous.

Her beauty was like Helena of Tory, able to cause destructions of empires.

"It's the color of your eyes today," I sighed, surrendering, staring down at my hands. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx." I'd given more information than necessary in my unwilling honesty, and I worried it would provoke the strange anger that flared whenever I slipped and revealed too clearly how obsessed I was.

But her pause was very short.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" she fired off.

I sighed in relief, and continued with the psychoanalysis.

Multimedia was a complication again.

No, I wasn't blessed with hot, steamy, finger fucking day dreams again.

Ashley had continued with her quizzing up until Mr. Sable entered the room, popping in a new DVD (Finding Nemo). As the teacher approached the light switch, I noticed Ashley slide her chair slightly farther away from mine.

It didn't help.

Oh, believe me, it didn't help.

As soon as the room was dark, there was the same electric spark, the same restless craving to stretch my hand across the short space and touch her cold skin, as yesterday.

I leaned forward on the table, resting my chin on my folded arms, my hidden fingers gripping the table's edge as I fought to ignore the irrational longing that unsettled me. I didn't look at her, afraid that if she was looking at me, it would only make self-control that much harder. I sincerely tried to watch the movie, but at the end of the class I had no idea what I'd just seen. I sighed in relief again when Mr. Sable turned the lights on, finally glancing at Ashley; she was looking at me, her eyes ambivalent.

She rose in silence and then stood still, waiting for me. And, like yesterday, she touched my face wordlessly, this time with the back of her cool hand, stroking once from my temple to my jaw. She smiled in reaction before launching into more cross-examination.

Her questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. She wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything she wasn't familiar with. We sat in the parking lot of a Park down the street from my house for hours, as the sky darkened and rain plummeted around us in a sudden deluge.

I tried to describe impossible things like the scent of smoke from the grill when Dad cooked out in the summer. How the smoke would rise to our noses with the hint of barbeque, the smell making us starved with hunger. The hardest thing to explain was how the sun was different here then back at home. At home the sun painted the sky like a masterpiece, every color bright and in its spot while here the sun (when it was out), was like a toddler and the sky became messy with bland colors. I found myself using my hands as I tried to describe it to her.

Her quiet, probing questions kept me talking freely, forgetting, in the dim light of the storm, to be embarrassed for monopolizing the conversation. Finally, when I had finished detailing my spotless room at home, she paused instead of responding with another question.

"Are you finished?" I asked in relief.

"Not even close, but your mother will be home soon with Ben."

"Shit Paula!" I suddenly recalled her existence, and sighed. I looked out at the rain-darkened sky, but it gave nothing away. "How late is it?" I wondered out loud as I glanced at the clock. I was surprised by the time, Paula and Ben would be driving home now.

"It's twilight," Ashley murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. Her voice was thoughtful, as if her mind were somewhere far away. I stared at her as she gazed unseeingly out the windshield.

I was still staring when her eyes suddenly shifted back to mine.

"It's the safest time of day for us," she said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way, the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" She smiled wistfully.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." I frowned. "Not that you see them here much." My frown deepened.

I loved the stars.

She laughed, and the mood abruptly lightened.

"Paula will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell her that you'll be with me Saturday," She raised one eyebrow.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said as I watched her start the Hummer and zoomed out of the park. It took barely a minute to pull into my driveway. I gathered my bag, realizing I was stiff from sitting still so long. "So is it my turn tomorrow, then?"

"Certainly not!" Her face was teasingly outraged. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

Aww, there we go again with dominative Ashley.

She is such a top!

"What more is there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." She reached across to open my door for me, and her sudden proximity sent my heart into frenzied palpitations.

But her hand froze on the handle.

"Not good," she muttered.

"What is it?" I was surprised to see that her jaw was clenched, her eyes disturbed.

She glanced at me for a brief second. "Another obstacle," she said glumly.

She flung the door open in one swift movement, and then moved, almost cringed, swiftly away from me.

The flash of headlights through the rain caught my attention as a dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing us.

"Paula and Ben are around the corner," she warned, staring through the downpour at the other vehicle.

I hopped out at once, despite my confusion and curiosity. The rain was louder as it glanced off Ashley's jacket (read: I still wear it and she wore mine).

I tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. I could see Ashley illuminated in the glare of the new car's headlights; she was still staring ahead, her gaze locked on something or someone I couldn't see. Her expression was a strange mix of frustration and defiance.

Then she revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Hummer was out of sight in seconds.

"Hey, Spence," called a familiar, raspy voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Conchita?" I asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Paula's SUV swung around the corner, her lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of me.

Conchita was already climbing out, her wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older woman, a lithe woman with a memorable face, a face that had high cheekbones and gorgeous set in dark eyes. They were surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the face they were set in. Conchita's mother, Eldora Cree. I knew her immediately, though in the more than five years since I'd seen her last I'd managed to forget her name when Paula had spoken of her my first day here. She was staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smiled tentatively at her. Her eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, her nostrils flared.

My smile faded.

Didn't she used to be nice?

Another complication, Ashley had said.

Eldora still stared at me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Eldora recognized Ashley so easily? Could she really believe the impossible legends her daughter had scoffed at?

The answer was clear in Eldora's eyes.

Yes.

Yes, she could.

**end of chapter 11**

**TRIVA:**

**Admit It by Say Anything is the song on Ashley and Spencer's iPods. **

**So, how about those cookies. Nice wasn't it? A WHOLE chapter! So, how about some love, my dear lovers. What do you think. Also, the whole 'question' thing is still open. If you have one, please don't hesitate to ask. **


	23. Chapter 12 Part One

**bQ: Was Ashley referring to Conchita or Spencers heart beat when she said another obstacle? or is that a suprise?/b**

A: She was referring to Conchita and Eldora.

**bQ:why wont she kiss her? i mean, she did tell her she wanted to be her girlfriend...so... why wont she kiss her??/b**

A: It takes her a load of self control to just be around the girl. She's not ready to kiss her yet. But, there will be one very soon ;)

**bQ: What else will Ash ask Spencer? Will Eldora mention seeing Ashley to Paula and Ben? Will Spencer end up being forced to admit that she is going hiking with Ash the next day? /b**

A: Hehe, I can't tell. You'll just have to read and find out.

b**Q: Ashley can't read Spencer's thoughts, right? So, is that the attraction for Ashley or is it something else? Also, will Ashley's family come into play anytime soon?/b**

A: Ashley can't read Spencer's thoughts. The reason why will come up WAY later in one of the sequels. The attraction to Spencer for Ashley is so much more but I think that is a reason. Their attraction is something much more deep then thoughts. And yes, her family will play a big part. We shall meet them in a few Chapters.

Hehe, can anyone say baseball?

**bQ:Will you do the sequels also?/b**

Yes, I plan on doing the sequels after I finish this one. I will try to get them done by the time Breaking Dawn comes out, but I doubt it. Either way I will write them all. I can't leave you guys hanging after Twilight, duh!

**bGraduation practiced sucked! But I'm skipping the next one and going to start an early summer (only going to both my Graduations). So, I guess that means regular updates! **

**Yay!**

**Aww iandshehates/i is sick. I guess I can give you a small update until the BIG one coming either tonight or tomorrow. It depends. But when I say BIG, I mean BIG. It's like one of the bestest (so not a word) parts in the book kinda BIG. So, after this update...everything just gets a million times better. **

**Oh and all your lurkers who came outta hiding...this is for you also. I really appreciate that you took time to comment. **

**Oh! And all you guys who ALWAYS comment. This fic is dedicated to you cause your dedication to the fic is ah-maz-ing!!**

**So...without further ado...**

**Sunlight, Wha.**

**Part One/b**

"Eldora!" Paula called as soon as she got out of the SUV. Ben had already got out of SUV and was currently trying to get Magnus out of his car seat.

At least they didn't go all Brittany Spears.

Seriously, I should have told them to leave a car seat next time they want me to pick the kid up.

I turned toward the house, beckoning to Conchita as I ran to stand in the doorway and out of the rain. I heard Ben greeting them loudly behind me, pulling Magnus' hood over his head.

"Was that you behind the wheel, Cree?" Paula asked disapprovingly to Conchita.

"We get our license early at the rez," Conchita said with a large smile.

"Yeah, sure you do," Paula laughed.

"I have to get around somehow." I recognized Eldora's smooth voice easily, despire the years. The sound of it made me feel suddenly younger, child like.

I went inside, leaving the door open behind me and turning on the lights. Glen and Clay must still be out. I turned back to the door, watching anxiously as Paula helped Eldora out of the car and helped guide the blind woman to the door. Ben and Conchita following close behind.

I backed out of the way as the four of them hurried in, shaking off the Los Angeles rain.

"Well, this is a surprise," Paula was saying.

"It's been too long," Eldora answered. "I hope it's not a bad time." Her dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable. I knew from an early age that the older woman's blindness didn't stop her from seeing.

Yeah, a paradox, I know.

"No, it's really great! Maybe you can stay for dinner."

Conchita grinned, "I was going to good but our stove broke."

Eldora nodded her head, "Yeah, I have a few boys from the rez fixing it right now."

"Plus, I convinced Mom to come see you. I missed your cooking!" She said, emphasizing by rubbing her stomach.

I let out a soft laugh.

That was so cute.

Eldora made a face at her daughter. "Plus, of course, Conchita was anxious to see Spencer again," she added. Conchita scowled and ducked her head while I fought back a sure of remorse.

Maybe I was too convincing on the beach.

Aww, poor girl.

Wait, did Eldora know I was? That Conchita was?

Probably, she was intuitive like that.

"Well, I had started cooking a roast earlier today..."

I cut Paula off, "I'll go get everything read, Mom. I'll even bring it out to the table in ten." I was eager to escape Eldora's searching gaze.

I fled out of the foyer to the kitchen, starting to prepare the finishing touches on dinner. I could hear everyone going into the living room and Eldora fusing over how big Magnus had already gotten.

As I was getting out the plates, I felt someone behind me.

"So, how are you?"

"Wonderful." I smiled. Her enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you? Did you finish your car?"

"No." She frowned. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." She pointed her thumb in the direction of the driveway.

"Oh."

"So, is something wrong with your car?" She asked suddenly.

"No."

"Oh. I just wondered, you weren't driving it."

Well, good observation Sherlock.

She was a cute kid, but she was too observant.

I grabbed some forks and sat them on the plates. "I got a ride with a friend."

"Well, they're driving a pretty sweet ride." Conchita's voice was admiring. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I usually know a lot of kids from King."

I nodded noncommittally, keeping my eyes down as I grabbed the roast from the oven.

"Mom seemed to know her from somewhere."

"Conchita, could you help me take these to the table?"

"Sure."

She got the plates and forks in silence. I hoped she would let it drop now. She asked too many questions.

"So who was it?" she asked, setting two plates on the counter next to me.

I sighed in defeat. "Ashley Davies."

To my surprise, she laughed.

Damn, why does everyone laugh at me?

I glanced up at her. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it, then," she said. "I wondered why my mom was acting so strange."

"That's right." I faked an innocent expression. "She doesn't like the Davies."

"Superstitious old woman," Conchita muttered under her breath.

"You don't think she'd say anything to Paula?" I couldn't help asking, the words coming out in a low rush.

Conchita stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't read the expression in her dark eyes. "I doubt it," she finally answered. "I think Paula chewed her out pretty good last time. They haven't spoken much since...tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I don't think she'd bring it up again."

Haha, one good thing is that Paula likes the Davies.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound indifferent.

I called everyone for dinner. I was sitting between Conchita and Clay, watching for any sign that Eldora was about to rat me out, trying to think of ways to stop her if she began.

It was a long night.

Too long of a night.

I had a show on HGTV to watch, but I was afraid to leave Eldora alone with Paula. Finally, the dinner ended.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the rez soon?" Conchita asked as

she lead her mother over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure," I hedged.

"That was fun, Paula, Ben," Eldora said.

"Come up anytime," Paula encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Eldora said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." Her eyes shifted to mine, and her smile disappeared. "You take care, Spencer," she added seriously.

Damn, why did she have to sound so double meaning on me?

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away.

I headed for the stairs while Paula waved from the doorway.

"Wait, Spencer," she said.

I cringed.

Had Eldora gotten something in before I'd joined them in the dining room?

But Paula was relaxed, still grinning from the unexpected visit and Ben was already upstairs putting Magnus to sleep.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"

"Good." I hesitated with one foot on the first stair, searching for details I could safely share. "I wrote a three page essay for Spanish...in Spanish."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Spanish that good."

"It's not that good, mostly random sentences rolled together and I had helped," I admitted.

"Who is it?" she asked with token interest.

"Um, Joe helped out," I told her reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, you said you were friends with him." She perked up. "Cool kid." She mused for a minute. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?"

"Mom!" I groaned. "He's kind of not my type. Besides, I told you I'm not going to the dance."

"Oh yeah," she muttered. Then she smiled at me apologetically. "So I guess

it's good you'll be gone Saturday, I've made plans to take Magnus to Disneyland. And Clay's going to the dance and Glen is doing...whatever he does. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I don't get to spend much time with you."

"Mom, you're doing a good job." I smiled, hoping my relief didn't show. "I've never minded being alone doing things, I'm too much like Dad." I winked at her, and she smiled her crinkly-eyed smile.

**bSo...discuss? Love? Food?/b**


	24. Chapter 12 Part Two

b**Q: ****Hmm, why exactly does Paula like the Davies family anyway?**/b

A: She respects them as a family. There is nothing more to that really. Plus, they donate a lot to her hospital.

b**Q: ****You introduce new characters that aren't in the original Twilight or on South of Nowhere, wouldn't you think it might help the readers out if you sorta gave us (the readers who already have read Twilight) a heads up on who plays who? Like Im guessing Madison is really Rosalie and Aiden might play Emmet due to the fact you always emphasize his muscles. Could you tell us who is who when you introduce the family in the later chapters?**/b

A: Like you said, Madison is sorta like the Rosalie character and Aiden is sorta like Emmette, but there will be some new things about these characters in the coming chapters. Their pasts are all different and a little bit of who they are, just a little bit. You will find out more about the Davies in upcoming chapters (I believe in two more chapters). I really believe you guys will like who they are and the new additions.

b**Q: ****do Spence and Conchita ever hook up at all?**/b

A: They do not hook up at all in Twilight. Really, Conchita is just the sweet girl who has a crush on Spencer. It's really nothing in Twilight.

b**Q: How do you come up with these strange names? Is there some story behind them or do they just pop into your head?**/b

A: Let's see...I enjoy unique names. I really never liked everyday, mundane names. The name Magnus comes from a greek orgin and it is such a strong, uncommon name. The name Adelaide is from the early 18th century and a very gorgeous name and fits the character perfectly. Conchita Cree is actually the name I was given by the Cherokee part of my family. They are very traditional and although my mother dubbed me Amber Nicole, my other part calls me Conchita (mostly Cree). So, I needed a Native name and that popped up. Eldora was just a spur of the moment name.

b **Q:Are we going to see more of the physical side of their relationship than we did between Edward and Bella?**/b

A: I do plan to make it more physical, but as much as possible. There are just some things they aren't ready for or that is just too dangerous for them. We all have to remember that Ashley is immensely strong. She can freaking stop a car, and a lot more stronger than any of us know. She wasn't lying when she told Spencer that Spencer was fragile. Compared to Ash, she is.

b **Q: Will you marry me?**/b

A: Ughh, whatchu have to offer me bby? Lol.

b

**So, I spent about four hours in the hairdressers and wasn't able to write as much as I thought. But since I love you guys so much, I wrote my little heart out. Well, mostly this chapter follows the book closely with my own little, tiny musings.**

**12. Sunlight, Wha?**

**Part Two**

/b

I slept a lot better last night, too tired to dream again. When I woke up, the usual morning fog had rose up all the way to my window creating a gray atmosphere.

Yet, I was unusually blissful.

The tense evening with Eldora and Conchita seemed harmless enough. So, I decided to forget it completely.

Whoop.

All memories gone.

Hell, I even was caught whistling while I was putting the front part of my hair back in front of the downstairs mirror.

Yeah, Paula looked at me funny as I walked into the room singing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles.

"Well, you're pretty cheerful this morning," Ben commented over breakfast.

I shrugged, "Yeah, well, it's Friday."

Good one, Spence, as if Friday is the god given day of days

All hail Friday!

"I remember when we were young and always got excited about Fridays," my mother reminisced, leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

That silly woman.

I hurried so I would be ready to go the second Paula and Ben left. I had my bag

ready, shoes on, teeth brushed, but even though I rushed to the door as soon as I was sure they would be out of sight, Ashley was faster. She was waiting in her shiny Hummer, windows down, engine off.

I didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the passenger side quickly, the sooner to see her face. She grinned her nose crinkling smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious. There was nothing about her that could be improved upon.

She literally was my own personal Goddess.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. I wondered if she had any idea how appealing her voice was.

I mean, it sounded like sex and strawberries with carmel draped over it.

Fucking sexy, yo.

"Great. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." Her smile was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside

joke.

What?

Did I cum in my pants?

"Can I ask what you did?" I asked.

"No." She grinned. "Today is still mine."

She wanted to know about people today: more about Arthur, his hobbies, what we'd done in our free time together. And then the only grandparents I'd known, my few school friends, embarrassing me when she asked about boys or girls I'd dated. I was relieved that I'd never really dated anyone (I was more into my books), so that particular conversation couldn't last long. She seemed as surprised as Chelsea and Karen by my lack of romantic history.

Hey, I have two hands.

...

And a good mental image of her.

...

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" she asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what she was thinking about.

I sorta understand her frustration about not knowing what I was thinking, because I wish I knew what she was thinking all the time also.

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Ohio."

Her lips pressed together into a hard line.

We were in the cafeteria at this point. The day had sped by in the blur that was rapidly becoming routine. I took advantage of her brief pause to take a bite of my rice cake.

Mmm, I love going organic.

What? Common, it'll help me live longer.

Wouldn't you wanna live longer when you have a Goddess in front of you?

Duh!

"I should have let you drive yourself today," she announced, while I chewed.

"Why?" I demanded.

What happened that I don't know of?

"I'm leaving with Kyla after lunch."

"Oh." I blinked, bewildered and disappointed. "That's okay, it's not that

far of a walk."

Uhhgg, ten miles isn't far, right?

She frowned at me impatiently. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll

go get your car and leave it here for you."

"I don't have my key with me," I sighed. "I really don't mind walking."

What I minded was losing my time with her.

She shook her head. "Your car will be here, and the key will be in the ignition, unless you're afraid someone might steal it."

"All right," I agreed, pursing my lips. I was pretty sure my key was in the pocket of a pair of jeans I wore Wednesday, under a pile of clothes in the laundry room. Even if she broke into my house, or whatever she was planning, she'd never find it. She seemed to feel the challenge in my consent. She smirked, overconfident.

She's so cocky, dammit!

I like it.

"So where are you going?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Hunting," she answered grimly. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." Her face grew morose, and pleading. "You can always cancel, you know."

She on crack?

I looked down, afraid of the persuasive power of her eyes. I refused to be convinced to fear her, no matter how real the danger might be.

It doesn't matter, I repeated in my head.

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

"No," I whispered, glancing back at her face. "I can't."

"Perhaps you're right," she murmured bleakly. Her eyes seemed to darken in

color as I watched.

I changed the subject. "What time will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, already depressed by the thought of her leaving now.

"That depends, it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" she offered.

"No," I answered too fast.

Pfft, she must be on crack.

She restrained a smile.

"The same time as usual, then," she decided. "Will Paula and Ben be there?"

"No, they're heading to Disneyland tomorrow." I beamed at the memory of how conveniently things had worked out.

The higher being of today loves me.

Speaking of said higher being, is Tom Cruise still the higher being?

Who knows.

Her voice turned sharp. "And if you don't come home, what will they think?"

"I have no idea," I answered coolly. "Paula knows I've been meaning to do

the laundry. Maybe she'll think I fell in the washer."

She scowled at me and I scowled back.

Two can play this game.

Her anger was much more impressive than mine, though, and I failed said game.

"What are you hunting tonight?" I asked when I was sure I had lost the glowering contest.

"Whatever we find in the ocean. We aren't going far." She seemed bemused by my casual reference to her secret realities.

"Why are you going with Kyla?" I wondered.

"Kyla is the most...supportive." She frowned as she spoke.

"And the others?" I asked timidly. "What are they?"

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed for a brief moment. "Ludicrous, for the most part."

I peeked quickly behind me at her family.

They sat staring off in different directions, exactly the same as the first time I'd seen them. Only now they were four; their beautiful, dark-haired sister sat across from me, her golden eyes troubled.

"They don't like me," I guessed.

Well, hmmm, can't please the whole crowd.

"That's not it," she disagreed, but her eyes were too innocent. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

I grimaced. "Neither do I, for that matter."

My insecurities can't seem to shut themselves up. Seriously, I felt like the poor little insecure emo girl.

But didn't I have every right?

I am ordinary and she is spectacularly unique.

Ashley shook her head slowly, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling before she met my gaze again. "I told you, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

I glared at her, sure she was teasing now.

Stupid tiger!

She smiled as she deciphered my expression. "Having the advantages I do," she murmured, touching her forehead discreetly, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you, you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."

Hehe, I'm cool like that.

Boo!

See, SURPRISE.

Wouldn't it be cool to have a gay guy in my closet?

Sorry, ADD, moment.

I looked away, trying to control my thoughts, my eyes wandering back to her family, embarrassed and dissatisfied. Her words made me feel like a science experiment. I wanted to laugh at myself for expecting anything else.

Damn, there goes my insecurities again.

"That part is easy enough to explain," she continued. I felt her eyes on my face but I couldn't look at her yet, afraid she might read the chagrin in my eyes. "But there's more, and it's not so easy to put into words."

I was still staring at the Davies while she spoke. Suddenly Madison, her curvier and breathtaking sister, turned to look at me. No, not to look, to glare, with dark, cold eyes. I wanted to look away, but her gaze held me until Ashley broke off mid-sentence and made an angry noise under her breath.

It was almost a hiss.

Madison turned her head, and I was relieved to be free. I looked back at Ashley, and I knew she could see the confusion and fear that widened my eyes.

Her face was tight as she explained. "I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see, it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly," She looked down.

"If?"

"If this ends badly." She dropped her head into her hands. Her pain was plain; I yearned to comfort her, but I was at a loss to know how. My hand reached toward her involuntarily; quickly, though, I dropped it to the table, fearing that my touch would only make things worse. I realized slowly that her words should frighten me. I waited for that fear to come, but all I could seem to feel was an ache for her pain.

And frustration, frustration that Madison had interrupted whatever she was about to say. I didn't know how to bring it up again. She still had her head in her hands.

I tried to speak in a normal voice. "And you have to leave now?"

"Yes." She raised her face; it was serious for a moment, and then her mood shifted and she smiled. "It's probably for the best. We still have a whole other movie to watch in Multi Media. I don't think I could take any more."

I laughed.

It was nice to know I wasn't the only one.

I started. Kyla, her long, coco hair in messy disarray around her exquisite, pixie face, was suddenly standing behind her shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.

Ashley greeted her without looking away from me. "Kyla."

"Ashley," she answered, her playful velvet voice almost as attractive as

Ashley's.

Almost being the key word here, people.

"Kyla, Spencer, Spencer, Kyla," she introduced us, gesturing casually with her hand, a wry smile on her face.

I stared between the both of them, noticing the similarities. Despite the pale skin and golden eyes, both girls has similar features and hair colors. I could tell that they were more deeply related to each other than to the rest of their siblings.

"Hello, Spencer." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Ashley flashed a dark look at her.

"Hi, Kyla," I murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asked Ashley.

Her voice was aloof. "Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

She left without another word; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous that I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. She reminded me of a prima ballerina that held such grace and beauty.

"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" I asked, turning back to my goddess.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." She grinned.

"Have fun, then." I worked to sound wholehearted.

Of course I didn't fool her.

"I'll try." She still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Los Angeles, what a challenge."

"For you it is a challenge." Her jaw hardened. "Promise?"

Okay, yeah it sorta was, but oh well.

"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "I'll play Guitar Hero tonight, that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Don't get carpel tunnel," she mocked.

"I'll do my best."

She stood then, and I rose, too.

Please touch me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" she mused.

I nodded glumly.

It seemed like a lifetime.

"I'll be there in the morning," she promised, smiling her lopsided smile. She reached across the table to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again. Then she turned and walked away. I stared after her until she was gone.

I was sorely tempted to ditch the rest of the day, but a warning instinct stopped me. I knew that if I disappeared now, Sean and others would assume I was with Ashley. And Ashley was worried about the time we'd spent together publicly, if things went wrong. I refused to dwell on the last thought, concentrating instead on making things safer for her. I found it funny how quickly my life turned to be all about Ashley Davies.

And, for some reason, I believe Ashley Davie's life was all about Spencer Carlin.

I intuitively knew, and sensed she knew, too, that tomorrow would be pivotal. Our relationship couldn't continue to balance, as it did, on the point of a knife. We would fall off one edge or the other, depending entirely upon her decision, or her instincts. My decision was made, made before I'd ever consciously chosen, and I was committed to seeing it through. Because there was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from her.

It was an impossibility.

I went to class, feeling dutiful. I couldn't honestly say what happened in Multimedia; my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. After class, Sean was speaking to me again; she wished me a good time hiking.

The school day had finally ended, I walked to the parking lot without enthusiasm. I did not especially want to walk home, but I couldn't see how she would have retrieved my car. Then again, I was starting to believe that nothing was impossible for her. The latter instinct proved correct, my car sat in the same space she'd parked her Hummer in this morning. I shook my head, incredulous, as I opened the unlocked door and saw the key in the ignition.

There was a piece of white paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it. Two words were written in her elegant script.

i_Be safe._/i

Paula and Ben was absentminded at dinner, worried over what would be the best time to get up for Disneyland. I felt a pang of jealousy in my body to never had that chance to spend with my mother at the happiest place on earth. Yet, I can't help but thinking that it probably wouldn't have been the happiest place.

After dinner, I went upstairs to paint on my art project. Unfortunately it was the kind of job that only keeps hands busy. My mind definitely had too much free time, and it was getting out of control. I fluctuated between anticipation so intense that it was very nearly pain, and an insidious fear that picked at my resolve. I had to keep reminding myself that I'd made my choice, and I wasn't going back on it. I pulled her note out of my pocket much more often than necessary to absorb the two small words she'd written.

She wants me to be safe, I told myself again and again.

I would just hold on to the faith that, in the end, that desire would win out over the others.

And what was my other choice, to cut her out of my life?

Fucking crazy.

Besides, since I'd come to Los Angeles, it really seemed like my life was about her.

But a tiny voice in the back of my mind worried, wondering if it would hurt very much, if it ended badly.

But it wouldn't end badly.

I was set on that.

I was relieved when it was late enough to be acceptable for bedtime. I knew I was far too stressed to sleep, so I did something I'd never done before.

Welcome to the life of Lala Land.

I deliberately took unnecessary cold medicine, the kind that knocked me out for a good eight hours. I normally wouldn't condone that type of behavior in myself (it was Glen's sort of thing), but tomorrow would be complicated enough without me being loopy from sleep deprivation on top of everything else.

Believe me, I get a little crazy with no sleep.

While I waited for the drugs to kick in, I dried my clean hair till it was impeccably straight, and fussed over what I would wear tomorrow. With everything ready for the morning, I finally lay in my bed. I felt hyper; I couldn't stop twitching. I felt like a kid on too many pixie sticks. I got up and rifled through my shoebox of CDs until I found a collection of thunderstorm and rain sounds. I put that on very quietly and then lay down again, concentrating on relaxing individual parts of my body. Somewhere in the middle of that exercise, the cold pills took effect, and I gladly sank into unconsciousness.

b**I know, I know, sorry I couldn't finish this chapter tonight. It was just too long but I will have it for you tomorrow. I am uber tired right now and my tummy hurts ( I don't have to do anything until one of my first graduations (there are two and one of them are tomorrow night), so I should be able to finish the chapter. **

**Thank you again so much for all your wonderful feedback and please keep it up. It really means the world to me guys. I swear, I fall asleep wondering different things I can add to the story (and imagining Vampire Ashley in my dreams). **/b


	25. Chapter 12 Part Three

b

**I was gonna post this earlier...but I was reading the first chapter of Breaking Dawn.**

**HEAVEN!**

**Imma be spazzing out (worse than Kyla) after this chapter. **

**Anyone have a **Mercedes Guardian? Hehe.

**12.3 Sunlight, Wha?**/b

I woke up early. You know how you get so excited to do something and you can barely sleep? Well, that is how I felt. Thanks to my gratuitous drug use, I slept the recommended eight hours dreamlessly. Even though I was still well rested, I fell into the same hectic frenzy from the night before. I hurried and dressed in a rush, pulling a tank over the pattern spaghetti strapped one. I slipped on some light colored jeans and pulled my hair up in an untidy pony tail, with some stray hairs, leaving me a cute untidy took.

I took a quick look out my window to see that everyone was already gone. A thin, cottony layer of clouds veiled the sky.

Well, that didn't look very lasting.

Paula had me a plate of pancakes on the table and a not to have fun today. I ate breakfast without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when I was done. I peeked out the window again, but nothing had changed. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was heading back downstairs when a quiet knock sent my heart thudding against my rib cage.

My hand flew to my necklace and my feet bounded their way to the door. I yanked the door open, and there she was. All the agitation dissolved as soon as I looked at her face, calm taking its place. I breathed a sigh of relief, yesterday's fears seemed childish with her here.

She wasn't smiling at first, her face was somber. But then her expression lightened as she looked me over, and she laughed.

God, I missed that musical laughter.

"Good morning," she chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important.

Uh, like pants.

I've done that before, not very pretty.

Well, of course, it was pretty but...

You catch my drift.

"We match." She laughed again. I was too focused on her face to realize she had two tanks on, the one underneath held a crazy pattern. But her pants where more torn than mine, and most likely designer. Of course, like me, she had on my jacket. Her hair spiraled down in untidy curls framing her face.

I laughed at her, hiding a secret twinge of regret.

Why did she have to look like a runway model when I couldn't?

I looked the door behind me while she walked to the car. She waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.

"We have a deal," I reminded her smugly, climbing into the driver's seat, and pressing the button to unlock her door.

I was gonna drive me own car, thank you.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Put your seat belt on. I'm already nervous."

I gave her a dirty look as I complied.

Meany.

"Where to?" I repeated with a sigh.

"Take the one-oh-one north," she ordered.

It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling her gaze on my face. I compensated by driving more carefully than usual on the over crowded highway.

"Are you planing to make it out of Los Angeles before lunchtime, dear?"

I glared at her before turning back to the road. "Sorry."

I sped up to seventy and relaxed a little.

As soon as we were a good twenty minutes out of the city limits, I was told to take the turnoff. It was one of those turn offs with some unknown road that lead to the boondocks. As I drove father down the long state road I saw that there was mostly thick underbrush and green-swathed tree trucks all around us.

"A little ways down, turn right," she instructed just as I was about to ask. I obeyed silently.

"Now we drive until the pavement ends."

I could hear a smile in her voice, but too afraid of driving off the thin road and proving her right to look over to be sure.

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" I wondered.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?"

"Wasn't that the plan?" She sounded as if she'd as expected as much.

Duh, Spence, it originally was.

"Uhh, yeah, sure."

Good save for Spencer Carlin.

Okay, maybe it sounded like a lie.

I mean, if she thinks I drive slow...

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

Five miles.

I didn't answer.

Man, I was originally gonna hike about a half a mile and then sketch. Five miles of treacherous roots and loose rocks, trying to twist my ankles or otherwise incapacitate me.

Oh, this was gonna be humiliating.

We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the coming horror.

"What are you thinking?" she asked impatiently after a few moments.

I lied again. "Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." We both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds after she spoke.

"Paula said it would be warm today."

"And did you tell Paula what you were up to?" she asked.

"Nope."

Cause I didn't.

"But Chelsea thinks we're going hiking together?" She seemed cheered by the idea.

"No, I told her you canceled on me, which is true."

Oh yeah, sorry, I left that part out last night. Of course, Chelsea called me wondering if I was nervous about today and I told her (who in turned told everyone else) that Ashley canceled on me and I was gonna go on a little hike by myself today and do some sketching.

"No one knows you're with me?" Angrily, now.

Opps.

"That depends, I assume you told Ky;a?"

"That's very helpful, Spencer," she snapped.

I pretended I didn't hear that.

I should do that more on.

Pretend I don't hear certain things.

"Are you so depressed by Los Angeles that it's made you suicidal?" she demanded when I ignored her.

What?

You gonna kill me?

"You said it might cause trouble for you, us being together publicly," I reminded her.

"So you're worried about the trouble it might cause me if you don't come home?" Her voice was still angry, and bitingly sarcastic.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road.

She muttered something under her breath, speaking so quickly that I couldn't understand.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could feel the waves of infuriated disapproval rolling off of her, and I could think of nothing to say.

And then the road ended; constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, afraid because she was angry with me and I didn't have driving as an excuse not to look at her.

It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Los Angeles since the day I'd arrive. It wasn't the muggy warm, but the warm your body like a blanket warm. I pulled off her jacket and placed it gingerly in my car, glad I worn a tank top.

Especially if we are hiking five miles.

I heard her door slam, and looked over to see that she'd removed her jacket also. She was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my car.

"This way," she said, glancing over her shoulder at me, eyes still annoyed. She started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" Panic was clear in my voice as I hurried around the car to catch up to her.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?" I asked desperately.

"I won't let you get lost." She turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp. Her tank tops was sleeveless and had a low V cut neckline, so that the smooth white skin of her throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of her chest, her perfect sculpture no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. She was too perfect, I realized with a piercing stab of despair.

There was no way this goddess like creature could be meant for me.

She stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" she said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating her voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside her, anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice gentle.

Aww, she's so sensitive at times.

"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient, if I make a great effort." She smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. She scrutinized my face.

"I'll take you home," she promised. I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew she thought it was fear that upset me, and I was grateful again that I was the one person whose mind she couldn't hear.

"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown,

you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly.

She frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.

She gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest.

It wasn't as hard as I had feared.

I mean, the way was mostly flat, and she held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When her straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, she would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear. Her cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically. Twice, when that happened, I caught a look on her face that made me sure she could somehow hear it.

I tried to keep my eyes away from her perfection as much as possible, but I slipped often. Each time, her beauty pierced me through with sadness.

She was too beautiful my words would be useless to explain it.

For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally she would ask a random question that she hadn't gotten to in the past two days of interrogation. She asked about my birthdays, my grade school teachers, my childhood pets, and I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution. She laughed at that, louder than I was used to, bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods.

The hike took me most of the morning, but she never showed any sign of impatience. The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. At times I could hear the splash of waves as if we were close to the ocean. She was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as she'd foretold. For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement, which quickly turned to impatience.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl and pouted my lips.

"Nearly." She smiled at the change in my mood and I caught her eyes lay on my pouted lips for a moment. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"

She smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

"Time to go get new contacts," I muttered. Her smirk grew more pronounced.

Yeah, I wear contacts.

But I'm a major hottie in the black frames that are currently sitting beside my bed.

After another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. She let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I could smell the salt of the ocean.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

The clearing was small, perfectly crescent shaped, and filled with wildflowers, violet, red, and soft white.

It was like a meadow.

But we stood on a cliff.

I could hear the swishing music of the ocean.

The sun was directly overhead, filling the half circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I could see the ocean way out there glistening under the wonderful bright light.

I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with her, but she wasn't behind me where I thought she'd be. I spun around, searching for her with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted her, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow and cliff had driven from my mind, the enigma of Ashley and the sun, which she'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I took a step back toward her, my eyes alight with curiosity.

Her eyes were wary, reluctant.

I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to her with my hand, taking another step back to her.

She held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Ashley seemed to take a deep breath, and then she stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

b**End of chapter 12**

**Well, look at the time. I must go crazy of that first chapter of Breaking Dawn and then I must get ready for my first round of Graduation at school numero dos. **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!!**

**And more is ALWAYS greatly appreciated!**/b


	26. Chapter 13

**bSorry it took me a while to finish this. Sorta got Guitar Hero and played it for the first time. Lol, I can see why it's so addictive.**

**Disclaimer: Follows closely. Minor changes. And didn't read over, sorry if there are mistakes, loves.**

**Speak It /b**

The sunlight had many tricks up its sleeve.

It can make your day better when you have been sad and emotional.

It could light your way back home when you have been lost in the darkness.

Ashley in the sunlight was shocking.

I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at her all afternoon.

Ashley in the sunlight was the most beautiful, outstanding thing I have ever seen.

She was absolutely marvelous.

It was the fact that her opal skin was glistening like a faux diamond ring out in the sun; as if there were millions of them rooted in her skin. She had a perfect look on her face, a look of contentment. It wasn't like anything I have seen on Ashley's face.

She was an angel sent from God.

Not Tom Cruise god, but the God above all God's.

She was a goddess in her own right.

She lay perfectly still in the grass, her legs hung over the ledge of the cliff. Her sparkling, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course she didn't sleep.

She was a perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like diamond.

Now and then, her lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when I asked, she told me she was singing to herself; it was too low for me to hear.

I enjoyed the sun, too. Even the salty smell of the ocean pleased me. I would have liked to lie back, as she did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off of her. The wind was gentle; it tangled in my pony tale and ruffled the grass that swayed around her motionless form.

The view of from this cliff, so gorgeous to me at first, paled next to her magnificence.

Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that she would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real, hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of her shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone.

When I looked up again, her eyes were open, watching me.

They were butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting.

Her quick smile turned up the corners of her flawless lips and crinkled at her perfect nose.

"I don't scare you?" she asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in her soft voice.

"No more than usual."

She smiled wider; her teeth flashed in the sun.

I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of her forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape her notice.

"Do you care that I do this?" I asked, for she had closed her eyes again.

"No," she said without opening her eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." She sighed.

My heart pulsed.

I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of her lithe arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at her elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn her hand over. Realizing what I wished, she flipped her palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of hers. It startled me; my fingers froze on her arm for a brief second.

"Sorry," she murmured. I looked up in time to see her golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you."

I lifted her hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on her palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets in her skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she whispered. I looked to seeherhis eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

It's true.

"It's a hard life."

Did I imagine the hint of regret in her tone?

"But you didn't tell me."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking," I hesitated.

"And?"

"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

I was wishing a lot of things today.

I feel selfish.

I have a goddess in my hands, and I am still wishing.

Pity.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Her voice was just a soft murmur.

I heard what she couldn't truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

So quickly that I missed her movement, she was half sitting, propped up on her right arm, her left palm still in my hands. Her angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I might have, should have, flinched away from her unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move.

Her golden eyes mesmerized me.

"What are you afraid of, then?" she whispered intently.

But I couldn't answer.

As I had just that once before, I smelled her cool breath in my face.

Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water.

It was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling.

And she was gone, her hand ripped from mine.

In the time it took my eyes to focus, she was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge tree. She stared at me, her eyes dark in the shadows, her expression unreadable.

I could feel the hurt and shock on my face.

My empty hands stung.

"I'm sorry Ashley," I whispered.

I knew she could hear.

"Give me a moment," she called, just loud enough for my less sensitive

ears. I sat very still.

After ten incredibly long seconds, she walked back, slowly for her. She stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing her legs. Her eyes never left mine. She took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." She hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded once, not quite able to smile at her joke. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the realization of danger slowly sank in. She could smell that from where she sat. Her smile turned mocking.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you

in, my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, she was on her feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, left the meadow and circled it in half a second.

"As if you could outrun me," she laughed bitterly.

Ugghh.

She reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. She balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed a mile out into the ocean, a huge splash erupting from where it dropped.

And she was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.

"As if you could fight me off," she said gently.

I sat without moving, more frightened of her than I had ever been.

I'd never seen her so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. She'd never been less human, or more beautiful. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.

She made me want to take her right here and now.

Her lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. Her expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured, her velvet voice unintentionally seductive. "I promise," She hesitated. "I swear not to hurt you." She seemed more concerned with convincing herself than me.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered again as she stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness. She sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a foot apart.

"Please forgive me," she said formally. "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

She waited, but I still couldn't speak.

For the first time I was utterly speechless.

And I talk lot.

To myself mostly though.

"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." She winked.

At that I had to laugh, though the sound was shaky and breathless.

"Are you all right?" she asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place her marble hand back in mine.

I looked at her smooth, cold hand, and then at her eyes. They were soft, repentant. I looked back at her hand, and then deliberately returned to tracing the lines in her hand with my fingertip.

I looked up and smiled timidly.

Her answering smile was dazzling.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" she asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century.

"I honestly can't remember."

She smiled, but her face was ashamed. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

I looked down at her hand and doodled aimlessly across her smooth, iridescent palm. The seconds ticked by.

"How easily frustrated I am," she sighed. I looked into her eyes, abruptly grasping that this was every bit as new to her as it was to me. As many years of unfathomable experience as she had, this was hard for her, too.

I took courage from that thought.

"I was afraid, because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at her hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud.

"Yes," she agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

I frowned.

"I should have left long ago," she sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again.

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be!" She withdrew her hand, more gently this time; her voice was harsher than usual. Harsh for her, still more beautiful than any human voice. It was hard to keep up, her sudden mood changes left me always a step behind, dazed.

"It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." She stopped, and I looked to see her gazing unseeingly into the forest.

I thought for a moment.

"I don't think I understand exactly what you mean, by that last part

anyway," I said.

She could be so damn cryptic.

She looked back at me and smiled, her mood shifting yet again.

Oh, and a little bipolar.

"How do I explain?" she mused. "And without frightening you again, hmmmm." Without seeming to think about it, she placed her hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. She looked at our hands.

"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." She sighed.

A moment passed as she assembled her thoughts.

"You know how people like different types of music?" she began. "Some people enjoy rap, and others like rock?"

I nodded.

"See, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac, and filled the room with its warm aroma, how do you think he would fare then?"

We sat silently, looking into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts.

How did we get onto the topic of music to alcoholics?

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a cocaine addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of cocaine?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are exactly my brand of cocaine."

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

She looked across the ocean, thinking through her response.

"I spoke to my siblings about it." He still stared into the distance. "To Christopher, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor." She glanced swiftly at me, her expression apologetic.

"Sorry," she said.

"I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can."

She took a deep breath and gazed at the sky again.

"So Christopher wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as," she hesitated, looking for the right word, "appealing as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Madison has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and she understood what I meant. She says twice, for her, once stronger than the other."

"And for you?"

"Never."

The word hung there for a moment in the warm breeze.

"What did Madison do?" I asked to break the silence.

It was the wrong question to ask. Her face grew dark, her hand clenched into a fist inside mine. She looked away. I waited, but she wasn't going to answer.

"I guess I know," I finally said.

She lifted her eyes; her expression was wistful, pleading.

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?"

"What are you asking? My permission?" My voice was sharper than I'd intended. I tried to make my tone kinder, I could guess what her honesty must cost her. "I mean, is there no hope, then?"

Damn, lets just calmly throw my death to her.

"No, no!" She was instantly contrite. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course I won't," She left the sentence hanging. Her eyes burned into mine. "It's different for us. Madison, these were strangers she happened across. It was a long time ago, and she wasn't as, practiced, as careful, as she is now."

She fell silent and watched me intently as I thought it through.

"So if we'd met, oh, in a dark alley or something," I trailed off.

I knew what she would reply.

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and," She stopped abruptly, looking away. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Christine has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." She paused, scowling at the ocean.

She glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly."

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin, I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow."

She looked up then at my staggered expression as I tried to absorb her bitter memories. Her golden eyes scorched from under her lashes, hypnotic and deadly.

"You would have come," she promised.

I tried to speak calmly. "Without a doubt."

I would have came happily.

She frowned down at my hands, releasing me from the force of her stare. "And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there, in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there, so easily dealt with."

I shivered in the warm sun, seeing my memories anew through her eyes, only now grasping the danger.

"But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself not to wait for you, not to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home, I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong, and then I went straight to Christine, at her office, to tell her I was leaving."

I stared in surprise.

"I traded cars with her, she had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Raife. He wouldn't have let me go without a scene. He would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary.

"By the next morning I was in Canada." She sounded ashamed, as if admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances, but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Raife or Christine, mostly Kyla, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl," she grinned suddenly, "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back." She stared off into space.

I couldn't speak.

Her story captivated me.

"I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it.

"It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Chelsea's mind, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." She frowned at the memory.

"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions, and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again.

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment, because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'"

She closed her eyes, lost in her agonized confession. I listened, more eager than rational. Common sense told me I should be terrified. Instead, I was relieved to finally understand. And I was filled with compassion for her suffering, even now, as she confessed her craving to take my life.

I finally was able to speak, though my voice was faint. "In the hospital?"

Her eyes flashed up to mine. "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power, you of all people. As if I needed another motive to kill you." We both flinched as that word slipped out. "But it had the opposite effect," she continued quickly. "I fought with Madison, Aiden, and Christopher when they suggested that now was the time, the worst fight we've ever had. Christine sided with me, and Kyla." She grimaced when she said her name. I couldn't imagine why. "Raife told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." She shook her head indulgently.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible. And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair, it hit me as hard as the very first day."

She met my eyes again, and they were surprisingly tender.

"And for all that," she continued, "I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here, with no witnesses and nothing to stop me, I were to hurt you."

I was human enough to have to ask. "Why?"

"Spencer." She playfully ruffled my hair with her free hand. A shock ran through my body at her casual touch. "Spence, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." She looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold, to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses, it would be unendurable." She lifted her glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

Ever.

I liked ever.

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken. From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves. She waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew her golden eyes were on me. "You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here, which really means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," she agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," she murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

Love.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." She stared out onto the ravenous ocean for a long moment, and I wondered where her thoughts had taken her.

"Why?" I began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.

She looked at me and smiled; sunlight glinted off her face, her teeth.

"Yes?"

"Tell me why you ran from me before."

Her smile faded. "You know why."

"No, I mean, exactly what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example," I stroked the back of her hand, "seems to be all right."

She smiled again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Spence. It was my fault."

I loved how she said, 'Spence'.

It fits.

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."

"Well," She contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness, I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat." She stopped short, looking to see if she'd upset me.

"Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No throat exposure."

It worked; she laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."

She raised her free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of her touch a natural warning, a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings.

Like the kind in my pants.

"You see," she said. "Perfectly fine."

My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult, the thudding of my pulse in my veins.

Of course, she could hear it.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," she murmured. She gently freed her other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly she brushed my cheek, then held my face between her marble hands.

"Be very still," she whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving her eyes from mine, she leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, she rested her cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of her even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in her curly hair, more human than any other part of her.

With deliberate slowness, her hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard her catch her breath. But her hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

Her face drifted to the side, her nose skimming across my collarbone. She came to rest with the side of her face pressed tenderly against my chest.

Listening to my heart.

"Ah," she sighed.

I don't know how long we sat without moving.

It could have been hours.

It really didn't matter.

Eventually the throb of my pulse quieted, but she didn't move or speak again as she held me. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end, so quickly that I might not even notice. And I couldn't make myself be afraid. I couldn't think of anything, except that she was touching me.

Everything that I had wanted.

And then, too soon, she released me.

Her eyes were peaceful.

"It won't be so hard again," she said with satisfaction.

"Was that very hard for you?"

Cause I wanted to jump you.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

"No, it wasn't bad, for me."

Fuck no, baby, anytime.

She smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean."

I smiled.

"Here." She took my hand and placed it against her cheek. "Do you feel how

warm it is?"

And it was almost warm, her usually icy skin. But I barely noticed, for I

was touching her face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the

first day I'd seen her.

"Don't move," I whispered.

No one could be still like Ashley.

She closed her eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand.

I moved even more slowly than she had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed her cheek, delicately stroked her eyelid, the purple shadow in the hollow under her eye. I traced the shape of her perfect nose, and then, so carefully, her flawless lips. Her lips parted under my hand, and I could feel her cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of her. So I dropped my hand and leaned away, not wanting to push her too far.

She opened her eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again.

Shit, she makes me so fucking...

Ehhuuhh.

"I wish," she whispered, "I wish you could feel the, complexity, the confusion, I feel. That you could understand."

She raised her hand to my hair, then carefully brushed it across my face.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger, the thirst, that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though," she half-smiled, "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely.

"But," Her fingers touched my lips lightly, making me shiver again. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"I may understand that better than you think."

Oh, believe me, cause someone better call the fire department, baby.

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."

She held my hands between hers. They felt so feeble in her iron strength.

"I don't know how to be close to you," she admitted. "I don't know if I can."

Wha?

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning her with my eyes. I placed my cheek against her stone chest, using her rising and falling breast as a pillow.

I could hear her breath, and nothing else.

"This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes.

For now?

No, seriously, she's perfect.

In a very human gesture, she put her arms around me and pressed her face against my hair.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," I noted.

"I have human instincts, they may be buried deep, but they're there."

We sat like that for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if she could be as unwilling to move as I was. But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed.

"You have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in her voice.

She took my shoulders and I looked into her face.

"Can I show you something?" she asked, sudden excitement flaring in her eyes.

"Show me what?"

Your boobies?

Okay, okay, I'll stop now.

"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." She saw my expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your car much faster." Her mouth twitched up into that nose crinkling smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily.

She laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, spider money, climb on my back."

I waited to see if she was kidding, but, apparently, she meant it.

She smiled as she read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though she couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. She then proceeded to sling me onto her back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around her that it would choke a normal person.

It was like clinging to a stone.

It surprised me at how natural it was. I would have thought it would be a little weird since I am a couple inches taller than her, but being wrapped around her was natural.

Didn't mean I wasn't scared.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned.

"Hah!" she snorted. I could almost hear her eyes rolling. I'd never seen her in such high spirits before.

She startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to her face, and inhaling deeply.

"Easier all the time," she muttered.

And then she was running.

No!

Not running!

Fuck!

If I'd ever feared death before in her presence, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

She streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that her feet touched the earth. Her breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.

Then it was over.

We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Ashley's look out, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the car.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Her voice was high, excited.

She stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around her while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Spence?" she asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." She waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

She laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on her neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of her hands. Then she pulled me around to face her, cradling me in her arms like a small child. She held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. I closed my eyes and answered, "Dizzy."

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," she mused.

I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost, no, you're as white as me!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time!" I groaned.

She laughed, her mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, Spence," she said quietly.

And she was right there, her face so close to mine. Her beauty stunned my mind, it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I was thinking, while I was running," she paused.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"Silly Spence," she chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I muttered again.

She smiled.

"No," she continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And she took my face in her hands again.

I couldn't breathe.

Oh shit.

She hesitated, not in the normal way, the human way.

Not the way someone might hesitate before they kissed another person, to gauge their reaction, to see how they would be received. Perhaps they would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

Ashley hesitated to test herself, to see if this was safe, to make sure she was still in control of her need.

And then her cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine.

What neither of us was prepared for was my response.

Common, you really shouldn't be surprised.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in her hair, clutching her to me. My lips parted as I breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Immediately I felt her turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. Her hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw her guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement."

Her eyes were wild, her jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet she didn't lapse from her perfect articulation. She held my face just inches from hers.

She dazzled my eyes.

"Should I?" I tried to disengage myself, to give her some room.

Her hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." Her voice was polite, controlled.

I kept my eyes on hers, watched as the excitement in them faded and gentled.

Then she smiled a surprisingly impish grin.

"There," she said, obviously pleased with herself.

"Tolerable?" I asked.

She laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry."

"You are only human, after all."

"Thanks so much," I said, my voice sarcastic.

She was on her feet in one of her lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. She held out her hand to me, an unexpected gesture. I was so used to our standard of careful non-contact. I took her icy hand, needing the support more than I thought. My balance had not yet returned.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human she seemed as she laughed now, her angelic face untroubled. She was a different Ashley than the one I had known. And I felt all the more besotted by her. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from her now.

She has my heart, yo.

She's meh girl, you know...yo.

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, though."

"Maybe you should let me drive."

"Are you insane?" I protested.

"I can drive better than you on your best day," she teased. "You have much slower reflexes."

"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves, or my car, could take it."

"Some trust, please, Spence."

Aww, how could I say no?

"Nope. Not a chance."

Like that.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

I started to step around her, heading for the driver's side. She might have let me pass if I hadn't wobbled slightly. Then again, she might not have. Her arm created an inescapable snare around my waist.

Whore.

"Spencer, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, girlfriends don't let girlfriends drive drunk," she quoted with a chuckle. I could smell the unbearably sweet fragrance coming off her chest.

"Drunk?" I objected.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." She was grinning that playful

smirk again, raising a hand to point at herself.

"I can't argue with that," I sighed. There was no way around it; I couldn't resist her in anything. I held the key high and dropped it, watching her hand flash like lightning to catch it soundlessly. "Take it easy, my car's sensitive."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"And are you not affected at all?" I asked, irked. "By my presence?"

Again her mobile features transformed, her expression became soft, warm. She didn't answer at first; she simply bent her face to mine, and brushed her lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth.

I trembled.

"Regardless," she finally murmured, "I have better reflexes."

**b end of chapter 13**

**Back to Guitar Hero! /b**


	27. Chapter 14 Part One

b

**I've been at the hospital with my little cousin. We just found out she is cancer free finally! After soooo long! But her mama had to go to her sister's **

**Thank you so much for the feedback, but most of my credit goes to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and the SON people. I'm just the person who changes and add things for your enjoyment.**

**14. Chea, I Can Do This Shiznet.**

**Part One**

/b

She could drive all right.

I mean, when she kept the speed reasonable.

Like so many things, it seemed to be effortless to her. She barely looked at the road, yet the tires never deviated so much as a centimeter from the center of the lane. She drove one-handed, holding my hand on the seat. Sometimes she gazed into the setting sun, sometimes she glanced at me, my face, my hair blowing out the open window, our hands twined together.

She turned on my radio and looked through my iPod that was hooked up. She turned on some Beatles songs, and she sang along to the songs.

She knew every line.

"You dig the Beatles?" I asked.

"They were good, classics. They are much better than anything in the eighties and nineties. But to be honest, the thirties were the time for music."

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" I asked, tentative, not wanting to upset her buoyant humor.

"Does it matter much?" Her smile, to my relief, remained unclouded.

"No, but I still wonder," I grimaced. Can't a girl know how old her girlfriend was? "There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

"I wonder if it will upset you," she reflected to herself. She gazed into the sun; the minutes passed.

"Try me," I finally said.

She sighed, and then looked into my eyes, seeming to forget the road completely for a time. Whatever she saw there must have encouraged her. She looked into the sun, the light of the setting orb glittered off her skin in gold-tinged sparkles, and spoke.

"I was born in India in 1874, Kyla only ten months before, and Adelaide twelve years after us." She paused and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. My face was carefully unsurprised, patient for the rest. She smiled a tiny smile and continued. "Christine found us in along side a road in the summer of 1891. Kyla was only 18, Adelaide just turned 5, and I was 17..."

Adelaide was just a baby.

She heard my intake of breath, though it was barely audible to my own ears. She looked down into my eyes again.

"I don't remember it well, we were all in a daze, and it was a very long time ago. Plus, human memories fade." She was lost in her thoughts for a short time before she went on. "I do remember how it felt, when Christine saved us. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"Your parents?"

"They were lost to us a long time ago after they left us. We were alone. That was why she chose us. In all the chaos of India being colonized, and our parents leaving us, no one would ever realize we were gone."

"How did she save you?"

Duh, Spence, you sorta know this.

A few seconds passed before she answered. She seemed to choose her words carefully.

"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Christine has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us, I don't think you could find her equal throughout all of history." She paused. "For me, it was merely very, very painful."

I could tell from the set of her lips, she would say no more on this subject. I suppressed my curiosity, though it was far from idle. There were many things I needed to think through on this particular issue, things that were only beginning to occur to me. No doubt her quick mind had already comprehended every aspect that eluded me.

Her soft voice interrupted my thoughts. "She acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice.We were the first in Christine's family, though she found Raife soon after. He suffered a heart attack. We found him in the back alley of a new york pub hours after, though, somehow, his heart was still beating."

"So you must be dying, then, to become," We never said the word, and I couldn't frame it now.

"No, that's just Christine. She would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect in her voice was profound whenever she spoke of her mother figure. "It is easier she says, though," she continued, "if the blood is weak." She looked at the now-dark road, and I could feel the subject closing again.

"And Madison and Aiden?"

"Christine brought Aiden to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that she was hoping he would be to me what Raife was to her, she was careful with her thoughts around me." She rolled her eyes. "But he was never more than a brother. It was only two years later that he found Madison. He was hunting, we were in upper Massachusetts at the time, and found her in the forest. He carried her back to Christine, more than a hundred miles, afraid he wouldn't be able to do it himself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for him." She threw a pointed glance in my direction, and raised our hands, still folded together, to brush my cheek with the back of her hand.

"But he made it," I encouraged, looking away from the unbearable beauty of her eyes.

"Yes," she murmured. "He saw something in her face that made him strong enough. And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Los Angeles seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." She laughed. "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, again."

"Christopher?"

"Christopher is a very rare creature. He developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Christopher belonged to another, family, a very different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Kyla found him. Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."

"Really?" I interrupted, fascinated. "But you said you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts."

"That's true. She knows other things. She sees things, things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

Her jaw set when she said that, and her eyes darted to my face and away so

quickly that I wasn't sure if I only imagined it.

"What kinds of things does she see?"

"She saw Christopher and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Raife and our family before we had found the others. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

"Are there a lot of your kind?" I was surprised.

How many of them could walk among us undetected?

Did they breed like bunnies?

"No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us, who've given up hunting you people," a sly glance in my direction, "can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Northern Canada. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live, differently tend to band together."

"And the others?"

"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious, like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us i_prefer_/i the North."

"Why is that?"

We were parked in front of my house now, and she'd turned off the truck. It was very quiet and dark; there was no moon. The porch light was off so I knew that no one was home yet.

"Did you have your eyes open this afternoon?" she teased. "Do you think I could walk down the street in the sunlight without causing traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose Los Angeles, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in a hundred-odd years."

"So that's where the legends came from?"

"Probably."

"And why were you three walking on a road? Didn't you say that Christine didn't want to...that...someone who was alive?"

"Well, that is a mystery. We really don't remember much of our human life at all. We, none of us, were healthy at all. Barely hanging on and we were in a state of deliria. If Christine hadn't changed us before she did...There were others behind her who would have and we probably would have turned into a total savages."

There was so much to think through, so much I still wanted to ask. But, to my great embarrassment, my stomach growled. I'd been so intrigued, I hadn't even noticed I was hungry. I realized now that I was ravenous.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner."

"I'm fine, really."

Even though I hadn't ate in the last twelve hours.

I bet she would taste...

Damn, me and my dirty mind.

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget."

"I want to stay with you." It was easier to say in the darkness, knowing as I spoke how my voice would betray me, my hopeless addiction to her.

Baby, Imma addicted to you.

"Can't I come in?" she asked.

"Would you like to?" I couldn't picture it, this goddess like creature sitting in my mother's kitchen.

"Yes, if it's all right." I heard the door close quietly, and almost simultaneously she was outside my door, opening it for me.

"Very human," I complimented her.

"It's definitely resurfacing."

She walked beside me in the night, so quietly I had to peek at her constantly to be sure she was still there. In the darkness she looked much more normal. Still pale, still dreamlike in her beauty, but no longer the fantastic sparkling creature of our sunlit afternoon.

She reached the door ahead of me and opened it for me. I paused halfway through the frame.

"The door was unlocked?"

"No, I used the key from under the eave."

Wha?

How?

I stepped inside, flicked on the porch light, and turned to look at her with my eyebrows raised. I was sure I'd never used that key in front of her.

"I was curious about you."

"You spied on me?" Somehow I couldn't infuse my voice with the proper outrage.

I was flattered.

b** Sorry I had to end it there. I might not be able to update til Sunday only because I'm going to help Chloe's (my little cousin) out here at the hospital, and I have the big graduation tomorrow morning. **

**Leave some feed. **

**Love! **/b


	28. Chapter 14 Part Two

**b14. **Chea, I Can Do This Shiznet.

**Part Two/b**

"What else is there to do at night?"

What?

I let it go for the moment and went down the hall to the kitchen. She was there before me, needing no guide. She took a seat onto of Mom's counter tops, and I couldn't help but imagine myself on my knees between her legs. Her beauty lit up the kitchen. It was a moment before I could look away.

Okay, maybe a couple minutes, but still.

I concentrated on getting my dinner, taking last night's roast from the fridge, placing some on a plate, heating it in the microwave. I didn't take my eyes from the plate of food as I spoke.

"How often?" I asked casually.

"Hmmm?" She sounded as if I had pulled her from some other train of thought.

I still didn't turn around. "How often did you come here?"

"I come here almost every night."

I whirled, stunned. "Why?"

Whoa?

"You're interesting when you sleep." She spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk."

Oh shit!

No!

Hopefully she didn't hear any of those moans...or screaming of a certain name.

"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped the kitchen counter for support. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my father teased me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

Her expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

She waited, swinging her legs lightly.

"On?" she urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed.

Instantly, silently, she was at my side, taking my hands carefully in hers.

"Don't be upset!" she pleaded.She looked into my eyes, holding my gaze.

I was embarrassed.

I tried to look away.

"You miss your father," she whispered. "You worry about him. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too ugly.'" She laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

She knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," she admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

Shit!

"Oh no!" I hung my head.

She pulled me against her, her, softly, naturally, with her head in my shoulder.

"Don't be self-conscious," she whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

Aww.

That has to be the sweetest thing ever.

Then we both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway, saw the headlights flash through the front windows, down the hall to us. I stiffened in her arms.

"Should your mother know I'm here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I tried to think it through quickly.

"Another time then."

And I was alone.

"Ashley!" I hissed.

She disappeared!

I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing else.

My mother's key turned in the door.

"Spence?" she called. It had bothered me before; who else would it be?

Suddenly she didn't seem so far off base.

"In here." I hoped she couldn't hear the hysterical edge to my voice. I

grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table as she walked

in. Her footsteps sounded so noisy after my day with Ashley.

"Whoa, that was a busy day," She said leaning against the counter that Ashley had previously occupied.

I scarfed down my food as she told me how this one mother tried to out do her or some shit. The burned my tongue.

"How was your day?"

"Alright" I took another big bite.

"It was a nice day," she agreed.

What an understatement, I thought to myself.

I finished my food and throw my plate in the sink.

Paula surprised me by being observant. "In a hurry?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."

"You look kinda keyed up," she noted.

Why, oh why, did this have to be her night to pay attention?

"Do I?" was all I could manage in response.

"It's Saturday," she mused.

I didn't respond.

"No plans tonight?" she asked suddenly.

"No, Mom, I just want to get some sleep."

"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" She was suspicious, but trying to play it cool.

Fuck.

"No, none of the b**boys**/b have caught my eye yet." I was careful not to over-emphasize the word boys in my quest to be truthful with Paula, but I don't think it is working.

"I thought maybe that Sean, you said he was friendly."

"He's Just a friend, Mom."

"Well, you don't need to worry about them anyway." Yes, every mother's dream.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I agreed as I headed up the stairs.

"'Night, honey," she called after me. No doubt she would be listening carefully all evening, waiting for me to try to sneak out.

Damn, I'm not Glen.

"See you in the morning, Mom."

See you creeping into my room tonight at midnight to check on me.

God, she's such a weirdo.

I worked to make my tread sound slow and tired as I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door loud enough for her to hear, and then sprinted on my tiptoes to the window. I threw it open and leaned out into the night. My eyes scanned the darkness, the impenetrable shadows of the trees.

"Ash?" I whispered, feeling completely idiotic.

The quiet, laughing response came from behind me. "Yes?"

I whirled, one hand flying to my throat in surprise.

She lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, her hands behind her head, her curls creating a halo, the picture of ease.

"Oh!" I breathed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her lips together, trying to hide her amusement.

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

She sat up slowly, so as not to startle me again. Then she leaned forward and reached out with her long arms to pick me up, gripping the tops of my arms like I was a toddler. She sat me on the bed beside her.

"Why don't you sit with me," she suggested, putting a cold hand on mine. "How's the heart?"

"You tell me, I'm sure you hear it better than I do."

I felt her quiet laughter shake the bed.

We sat there for a moment in silence, both listening to my heartbeat slow. I thought about having Ashley in my room, with my family in the house.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" I asked.

"Certainly." She gestured with one hand that I should proceed.

"Stay," I said, trying to look severe.

"Yes, ma'am." And she made a show of becoming a statue on the edge of my bed.

Fuck, she's sexy.

I hopped up, grabbing my pajamas from off the floor, my bag of toiletries off the desk. I left the light off and slipped out to my connected bathroom.

I meant to hurry.

I brushed my teeth fiercely, trying to be thorough and speedy, removing all traces of roast. But the hot water of the shower couldn't be rushed. It unknotted the muscles in my back, calmed my pulse. The familiar smell of my shampoo made me feel like I might be the same person I had been this morning. I tried not to think of Ashley, sitting in my room, waiting, because then I had to start all over with the calming process.

And I would have to do other things.

Wetter things.

Finally, I couldn't delay anymore. I shut off the water, toweling hastily, rushing again. I pulled on my tank top and basketball shots. Too late to regret not packing the Victoria's Secret silk pajamas Emily got me a couple birthdays ago, which still had the tags on them in a drawer somewhere back home.

I rubbed the towel through my hair again, and then yanked the brush through it quickly. I threw the towel in the hamper, flung my brush and toothpaste into my bag. Then I dashed down the stairs so Paula and BEn could see that I was in my pajamas, with wet hair.

"'Night, Mom, Ben."

"'Night, Spence." She did look startled by my appearance. Maybe that would

keep her from checking on me tonight.

I took the stairs two at a time, trying to be quiet, and flew into my room, closing the door tightly behind me.

Ashley hadn't moved a fraction of an inch, a carving of Aphrodite perched on my faded quilt. I smiled, and her lips twitched, the statue coming to life.

Her eyes appraised me, taking in the damp hair, the tattered tank top. She raised one eyebrow. "Nice."

I grimaced.

"No, it looks good on you."

"Thanks," I whispered. I went back to her side, sitting cross-legged beside her. I looked at the lines in the wooden floor.

"What was all that for?"

"Paula thinks I'm sneaking out."

"Oh." She contemplated that. "Why?" As if she couldn't know Paula's mind much more clearly than I could guess.

"Apparently, I look a little overexcited."

She lifted my chin, examining my face.

"You look very warm, actually."

She bent his face slowly to mine, laying her cool cheek against my skin. I held perfectly still.

"Mmmmmm," she breathed.

It was very difficult, while she was touching me, to frame a coherent question. It took me a minute of scattered concentration to begin.

"It seems to be, much easier for you, now, to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" she murmured, her nose gliding to the corner of my jaw. I felt her hand, lighter than a moth's wing, brushing my damp hair back, so that her lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

"Much, much easier," I said, trying to exhale.

"Hmm."

"So I was wondering," I began again, but her fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought.

Oh, fuck me.

No, seriously.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Why is that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, "do you think?"

I felt the tremor of her breath on my neck as she laughed. "Mind over matter."

I pulled back; as I moved, she froze, and I could no longer hear the sound of her breathing.

We stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and then, as her clenched jaw gradually relaxed, her expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

She considered that briefly, and when she spoke, she sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit her face.

Aww, that's my little tiger.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

She grinned and nodded her head.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised," she clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," her voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with, in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it, at being with you."

"You're good at everything," I pointed out.

She shrugged, allowing that, and we both laughed in whispers.

"But how can it be so easy now?" I pressed. "This afternoon."

"It's not easy," she sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still, undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."

"Not unforgivable," I disagreed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You see," she continued, looking down now, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough," She picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to her face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be, overcome," she breathed in the scent at my wrist, "I was, susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would, that I ever could."

I'd never seen her struggle so hard for words.

It was so, human.

"So there's no possibility now?"

"Mind over matter," she repeated, smiling, her teeth bright even in the darkness.

"Wow, that was easy," I said.

She threw back her head and laughed, quietly as a whisper, but still exuberantly.

"Easy for you!" she amended, touching my nose with her fingertip.

And then her face was abruptly serious.

"I'm trying," she whispered, her voice pained. "If it gets to be, too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."

I scowled.

I didn't like the talk of leaving.

"And it will be harder tomorrow," she continued. "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think."

"Don't go away, then," I responded, unable to hide the longing in my voice.

"That suits me," she replied, her face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Bring on the shackles, I'm your prisoner." But her small hands formed manacles around my wrists as she spoke. She laughed her quiet, musical laugh. She'd laughed more tonight than I'd ever heard in all the time I'd spent with her.

"You seem more, optimistic than usual," I observed. "I haven't seen you like this before."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this?" She smiled. "The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

"Very different," I agreed. "More forceful than I'd imagined."

"For example," her words flowed swiftly now, I had to concentrate to catch it all, "the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me," She grimaced. "Do you remember the day that Antony asked you to the dance?"

I nodded, though I remembered that day for a different reason. "The day you started talking to me again."

"I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt, I didn't recognize what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to care either way. I tried not to care.

"And then the line started forming," she chuckled.

I scowled in the darkness.

Ehh.

"I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. But I couldn't be sure.

"That was the first night I came here. I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what I wanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Antony, or Leslie, someone like them. It made me angry.

"And then," she whispered, "as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer." She was silent for a moment, probably listening to the suddenly uneven pounding of my heart.

"But jealousy, it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational! Just now, when Paula asked you about that Sean," She shook her head angrily.

"I should have known you'd be listening," I groaned.

"Of course."

"That made you feel jealous, though, really?"

"I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh."

"But honestly," I teased, "for that to bother you, after I have to hear that Aiden...Aiden was meant for you. Madison or no Madison, how can I compete with that?"

Well, unless she's gay, but still!

"There's no competition." Her teeth gleamed. She drew my trapped hands around her back, holding me to her. I kept as still as I could, even breathing with caution.

"I know there's no competition," I mumbled into her cold skin. "That's the problem."

"Of course Aiden is beautiful in his way, but even if he wasn't like a brother to me, even if Madison didn't belong with him, he could never have one tenth, no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me." She was serious now, thoughtful. "For almost more than a hundred years I've walked among my kind, and yours, all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."

"It hardly seems fair," I whispered, my face still resting in the crook of her neck, listening to her breath come and go. "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?"

"You're right," he agreed with amusement. "I should make this harder for you, definitely." She freed one of her hands, released my wrist, only to gather it carefully into her other hand. She stroked my wet hair softly, from the top of my head to my waist. "You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity, what's that worth?"

"Very little, I don't feel deprived of anything."

"Not yet." And her voice was abruptly full of ancient grief.

I tried to pull back, to look in her face, but her hand locked my wrists in an unbreakable hold.

"What?" I started to ask, when her body became alert. I froze, but she suddenly released my hands, and disappeared. I narrowly avoided falling on my face.

"Lie down!" she hissed. I couldn't tell where he spoke from in the darkness.

I rolled under my covers, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open, as Paula peeked in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement.

A long minute passed. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. Then Ashley's cool arm was around me, under the covers, her lips at my ear.

"You are a terrible actress, I'd say that career path is out for you."

"Darn it," I muttered. My heart was crashing in my chest.

She hummed a melody I didn't recognize; it sounded like a lullaby.

He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!"

"You do it all the time," she reminded me.

"But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily.

"So if you don't want to sleep," she suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught.

"If I don't want to sleep?"

Oh yeah, score!

She chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"

I can think of a few things

I couldn't answer at first.

"I'm not sure," I finally said.

Coward.

"Tell me when you decide."

I could feel her cool breath on my neck, feel her nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.

"I thought you were desensitized."

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," she whispered. "You have a very gorgeous smell, like cinnamon or apples," she noted. "It's mouthwatering."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell."

She chuckled, and then sighed.

"I've decided what I want to do," I told her. "I want to hear more about you."

"Ask me anything."

I sifted through my questions for the most vital. "Why do you do it?" I said. "I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you are. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place."

She hesitated before answering. "That's a good question, and you are not the first one to ask it. The others, the majority of our kind who are quite content with our lot, they, too, wonder at how we live. But you see, just because we've been dealt a certain hand, it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above, to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can."

I lay unmoving, locked in awed silence.

"Did you fall asleep?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"No."

"Is that all you were curious about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not quite."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why can you read minds, why only you? And Kyla, seeing the future, why does that happen?"

I felt her shrug in the darkness. "We don't really know. Christine has a theory, she believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified, like our minds, and our senses. She thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Kyla had some precognition."

"What did she bring into the next life, and the others?"

"Christine brought her compassion. Raife brought his ability to make outstanding, earth shattering music. Aiden brought his strength, Madison her, um, tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness." she chuckled. "Christopher is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him, calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

"And Adelaide?"

She paused for a second and thought, then answered, "Adelaide, she is different, but not completely different, she brought her unconditional love. When you are with her, you can feel this overwhelming since of love. It's really amazing, really."

I considered the impossibilities she described, trying to take it in. She waited patiently while I thought.

"So where did it all start? I mean, Christine changed you, Kyla, and Adelaide, and then someone must have changed her, and so on."

"Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, which is hard for me to accept myself, is it so hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?"

"Let me get this straight, I'm the baby seal, right?"

"Right." She laughed, and something touched my hair, her lips?

I wanted to turn toward her, to see if it was really her lips against my hair. But I had to be good; I didn't want to make this any harder for her than it already was.

"Are you ready to sleep?" she asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next," she reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I wanted this to be certain. "You are mythical, after all."

"I won't leave you." Her voice had the seal of a promise in it.

"One more, then, tonight." And I blushed. The darkness was no help, I'm sure she could feel the sudden warmth under my skin.

"What is it?"

"No, forget it. I changed my mind."

"Spence, you can ask me anything."

I didn't answer, and she groaned.

"I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."

"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking."

"Please?" Her voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist.

I shook my head.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," she threatened darkly. "Please?" Again, that pleading voice.

"Well," I began, glad that she couldn't see my face.

"Yes?"

"You said that Madison and Aiden will get married soon, Is that, marriage, the same as it is for humans?"

Common, a girl has to ask.

She laughed in earnest now, understanding. "Is that what you're getting

at?"

I fidgeted, unable to answer.

"Yes, I suppose it is much the same," she said. "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"

"Well, I did wonder, about you and me, someday..."

She was instantly serious, I could tell by the sudden stillness of her body. I froze, too, reacting automatically.

"I don't think that, that, would be possible for us."

"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that close?"

"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Spencer, simply by accident." Her voice had become just a soft murmur. She moved her icy palm to rest it against my cheek. "If I was too hasty, if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."

She waited for me to respond, growing anxious when I didn't. "Are you scared?" she asked.

I waited for a minute to answer, so the words would be true. "No. I'm fine."

She seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I'm curious now, though," she said, her voice light again. "Have you ever?" She trailed off suggestively.

"Of course not." I flushed. "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."

"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company."

True.

"I have...urges...but those feelings apply for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," I sighed.

"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." She sounded satisfied.

Wha?

No way?

Really?

"Your human instincts," I began. She waited. "Well, do you find me attractive, in that way, at all?"

She laughed and lightly rumpled my nearly dry hair.

"I may not be a human, but I have those urges," she assured me.

I yawned involuntarily.

Damn.

"I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," she insisted.

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said too loudly.

She laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in my ear.

More tired than I realized, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like I'd never felt before, I drifted to sleep in her cold arms.

_**bi**_Being made of stone will make you strong

But I've been alone for oh so long

Then there you were a silent mind

And beauty that I thought I'd never find

Something Strange is happening

And I don't know what to do

I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years

I love the way you look at me

When you're thinking no one else can see

I feel like someone different when you're near

So sleep now and hold me tight

Everything will be alright

Just lay down and rest your waery eyes

Calm down, you're safe with me

I love you more than you can see

You need your rest and so I wrote you this

Lullaby

Could someone who has a soul

Have such a hard time staying in control

Eternity can wait a while

I'll miss the way you blush when you smile/i/b

**bEnd of Chapter 14**

**Yeah, I'm good./b**


	29. Chapter 15 Part One

**Here is a small, little treat in case I don't get to post tomorrow.**

**Thank you so much for all your comments. Seriously, I wish I could do some FOF but I'm always busy with writing this. But if you guys ever want some feedback to your feedback just message me. But EACH and EVERYONE of you are AMAZING!**

**Thank you!**

**15. The Davies, Playa.**

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with

my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be

remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled

on my side, hoping more sleep would come.

Oh hellz noh!

Okay, I REALLY need to lay off the ebonics.

The previous day just hit me though.

"Oh!" I sat up so fast it made my head spin.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it." Her unruffled voice came from the chair in the corner.

"Ashley! You stayed!" I rejoiced, and thoughtlessly threw myself across the room and into her lap. In the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrolled enthusiasm. I stared at her, afraid that I had crossed the wrong line.

But she laughed.

"Of course," she answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction. Her hands rubbed my back, my legs unconsciously wrapped around her waist.

I laid my head cautiously against her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her skin.

"I really thought it was a dream!"

"You're not that creative," she scoffed.

I pouted but she quickly, that I thought it could have been my mind, kissed my cheek.

"Paula!" I remembered, thoughtlessly jumping up again and heading to the door.

"She left an hour ago, with everyone to church, after having Ben reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?"

I deliberated where I stood, wanting to return to her badly, but afraid I might have morning breath.

And that's never attractive.

"You're not usually this confused in the morning," she noted. She held her arms open for me to return.

A nearly irresistible invitation.

"I need another human minute," I admitted.

"I'll wait."

I skipped to the bathroom, my emotions unrecognizable. I didn't know myself, inside or out. The face in the mirror was practically a stranger, eyes too bright, hectic spots of red across my cheekbones. After I brushed my teeth, I worked to straighten out the tangled chaos that was my hair. I splashed my face with cold water, and tried to breathe normally, with no noticeable success.

I half-ran back to my room.

Common, you're not allowed to leave a goddess alone.

Duh.

It seemed like a miracle that she was there, her arms still waiting for me. She reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily.

"Welcome back," she murmured, taking me into her arms.

She held me for a while in silence, drawing cooling circles on my back, until I noticed that her clothes were changed, her hair straightened.

"You left?" I accused, touching the fresh band tee.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in, what would the neighbors think?"

I pouted.

"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." Her eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."

I groaned. "What did you hear?"

Her gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

"You knew that already," I reminded her, ducking my head.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against her shoulder.

I took a breath.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," she answered simply.

There was nothing more to say for the moment. She held me as the room grew lighter.

"Breakfast time," she said eventually, casually, to prove, I'm sure, that she remembered all my human frailties.

So I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at her with wide eyes.

Shock crossed her face.

"Kidding!" I snickered. "And you said I couldn't act!"

She frowned in disgust. "That wasn't funny."

You need to get laid.

Damn, too bad.

"It was very funny, and you know it." But I examined her gold eyes carefully, to make sure that I was forgiven. Apparently, I was.

"Shall I rephrase?" she asked. "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay."

She threw me over her stone shoulder, gently, but with a swiftness that left me breathless. I protested as she carried me easily down the stairs, but she ignored me. She sat me right side up on a chair.

I won't admit that I was really staring at her ass that was in front of me the whole way down the two flights of steps.

The kitchen was bright, happy, seeming to absorb my mood.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly.

That threw her for a minute.

"Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" Her marble brow puckered.

I grinned, hopping up.

"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

I found a bowl and a box of cereal.

Kashi, yo.

It's organic and healthy.

I could feel her eyes on me as I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat my food on the table, and then paused.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

She rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Spence."

I sat at the table, watching her as I took a bite. She was gazing at me, studying my every movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract her.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Hmmm," I watched her frame her answer carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"

I gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" She sounded hopeful.

Pfft.

"Yes," I admitted; how could I deny it, she could see my eyes.

"Don't worry." She smirked. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them," I explained. "I'm afraid they won't, like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone, like me, home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?"

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know," she smiled, but her voice was harsh,"on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Kyla, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Kyla seeing the future and all that."

"And Christopher making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."

"You paid attention," she smiled approvingly.

"I've been known to do that every now and then." I grimaced. "So did Kyla see me coming?"

Her reaction was strange. "Something like that," she said uncomfortably, turning away so I couldn't see her eyes. I stared at her curiously.

"Is that any good?" she asked, turning back to me abruptly and eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look on her face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

Good way to defuse the question Ms. Davies.

"Well, it's no shark," I murmured, ignoring her when she glowered. I was still wondering why she responded that way when I mentioned Kyla. I hurried through my cereal, speculating.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen, the statue of Aphrodite again, staring abstractedly out the back windows.

Then her eyes were back on me, and she smiled her heartbreaking smile.

"And you should introduce me to your mother, too, I think."

"She already knows you," I reminded her.

"As your girlfriend, I mean."

I stared at her with suspicion. "Why?"

"Isn't that customary?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know," I admitted. My dating history gave me few reference points to work with. Not that any normal rules of dating applied here. "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to, I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

She smile was patient. "I'm not pretending."

I pushed the remains of my cereal around the edges of the bowl, biting my lip.

"Are you going to tell Paula I'm your girlfriend or not?" she demanded.

"Is that what you are?" I suppressed my internal cringing at the thought of Ashley and Paula and the word girl friend all in the same room at the same time.

I can see some hair pulling in the future.

"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'girl,' I'll admit."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," I confessed, looking at the table.

Why not throw your heart out there like that, Spence?

"Well, I don't know if we need to give her all the gory details." She reached across the table to lift my chin with a cold, gentle finger. "But she will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Dr. Carlin-Ramey getting a restraining order put on me."

She probably would.

"Will you be?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Will you really be here?"

"As long as you want me," she assured me.

"I'll always want you," I warned her. "Forever."

She walked slowly around the table, and, pausing a few feet away, she reached out to touch her fingertips to my cheek. Her expression was unfathomable.

"Does that make you sad?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She stared into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time.

"Are you finished?" she finally asked.

I jumped up. "Yes."

"Get dressed, I'll wait here."

The whole Paula thing went unsolved.

But to be honest, for Ashley, I would do anything.

It was hard to decide what to wear. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet her vampire family. It was a relief to think the word to myself. I knew I shied away from it intentionally.

You know?

This would be a good movie.

I ended up in a brown spaghetti strap cotton dress. I put on a long necklace with multi earth colored beads. A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was entirely impossible, so I pulled it back into a side pony tail.

"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent."

She was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into her. She steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

"Wrong again," she murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent, no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change."

I don't wanna get bitten my first day at her home.

She sighed, shaking her head. "You are so absurd." She pressed her cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of her breath made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" she said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. Her fingers traced slowly down my spine, her breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on her chest, and I felt lightheaded again. She tilted her head slowly and touched her cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly.

And then I collapsed.


	30. Chapter 15 Part Two

b

**Sorry it took me a minute to update, I've been busy. I am uber tired as we speak. Thank you so much for the recs and the feedback! You guys are truly awesome. The LONG feedback, like BIGBAMMIN, is awesome! I love when people discuss. Well, I hope you enjoy. **

**15. The Davies, Playa**

**Part Two**

/b

"Oh my God, Spencer?" Her voice was alarmed as she caught me and held me up.

"You. Made. Me. Faint." I accused her dizzily.

"What am I going to do with you?" she groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"

I laughed weakly, letting her arms support me while my head spun.

"So much for being good at everything," she sighed.

"That's the problem." I was still dizzy. "You're too good. Far, far too

good."

"Do you feel sick?" she asked; she'd seen me like this before.

"No, that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." I shook my head apologetically, "I think I forgot to breathe."

"I can't take you anywhere like this."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?"

She measured my expression for a moment. "I'm very partial to that color with your skin," she offered unexpectedly. I flushed with pleasure, and looked away.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" I asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," I answered immediately, hiding my surprise at her casual use of the word.

She shook her head. "You're incredible."

I realized, as she drove my car out of the main part of the city, that I had no idea where she lived. We headed the same way as we did to go the cliff, but took a different exit. The road we took was winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther

apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when she turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent-like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches.

I gasped at the beautiful scene in front of me. There was a beautiful 18th century country manor painted in a light mustard yellow color with a black shingled roof. This house was the epitome of the 18th century. The ten rectangle windows dominated the whole back of the manor. The front of the manor was facing the Pacific ocean. The ocean was probably about a mile away from the manor. I have a feeling that was where we were not only twenty four hours ago. I could hear the strong waves smashing in the distance.I turned quickly back to Ashley who had a pleasant smile on her face.

I looked up into her golden eyes. I was baffled, "Is this where you live?"

She chuckled at the staggered tone I used. She nodded her head. She was out of the car in a second and had my door open. I stepped out of the car and she pulled me along the side of the house. I noticed in the front there were stables and horses grazing along an earth stone wall. I smiled at the wildflowers that grew along the stone and in little patches along the gravel road that went in front of the house and was never ending.

"We have a garage about a mile down the road and a guest house back in the woods." Ashley explained as we came to the gravel road in front of the house. Like the back of the house there were vast rectangle windows and in the exact center of the house was a tall oak door.

I looked at her with my eyes sparkling, "This is beautiful!"

She smiled, "It does have a certain charisma. Christine had it moved here from Ireland a while ago."

My eyes widened at what he just said. Did he just say that Mrs. Davies had it moved here from Ireland; the small island 3000 miles away from here? She chuckled at my reaction, and held tighter to my hand, "Ready?"

"Not even a little bit, let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

"You look lovely."

She opened the door for me.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying bright colors. It had a feel as if Andy Warhol himself designed the space.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Ashley's parents.

Christine and Raife, I assumed, were the only two of the family I'd never seen before. They both had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her sculptured face, her billows of soft, dark brown colored hair, reminded me of the women of the silent-movie era. She was tall, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. Well, her stomach seemed a tad bit more pudgy. Raife had a more edgier look than the rest of them. His unruly white hair was long and he was much older than the rest, as if he was changed in his early fifties. They were both dressed casually, in bright colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us.

Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

Oh, well, I guess that is good.

"Christine, Raife," Ashley's voice broke the short silence, "this is Spencer."

"Hello, Spencer." Christine's step was measured, careful as she approached me. She raised her hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Davies."

Keep it formal, show 'em you got some manners.

"Please, call me Christine."

"Christine." I grinned at her, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Ashley's relief at my side.

Raife smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. His cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," he said sincerely.

Aww, getting good with the 'rents.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale; Meeting Christine was like meeting Snow White, in the flesh.

"Where are Kyla and Christopher?" Ashley asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

Damn, they're good.

"Hey, Ashley!" Kyla called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of brown hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Christine and Raife shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural, for her, anyway.

I like her being herself.

So much better than holding out on me.

"Hi, Spence!" Kyla said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Christine and Raife had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Ashley stiffen at my side. I glanced at her face, but her expression was unreadable.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment.

Oh.

Oookay.

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Christopher was there, tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Ashley stared at Christopher, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Christopher could do.

He was like your own personal drug to calm you.

Now in stores world wide.

Haha, I'm funny.

"Hello, Spencer," Christopher said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him.

"Hello, Christopher." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all, you have a very beautiful home," I added conventionally.

That's right, Spence, do what you do.

"Thank you," Raife said. "We're so glad that you came." He spoke with feeling, and I realized that he thought I was brave.

"Hello." A small voice came from the now opened red door from the side of the staircase. I saw Adelaide dance out of a room with an Indian porcelain doll in her hands. I smiled at the beautiful but deadly little girl. She had her long dark chestnut hair in two French braids. She wore a matching sundress like Christine.

"Hello Adelaide," I said smiling down to the child. I have no clue why I treated her like she was really five when I knew she was no where near that age. She gave me a small, adorable wave. A smile was plastered on her face. I loved the childish look she held. Her face held nothing but innocence.

In the back of my head a voice screamed, _she is anything but innocent_.

But she is sooo adorable.

Like a doll, but cuter.

I also realized that Madison and Aiden were nowhere to be seen, and I remembered Ashley's too-innocent denial when I'd asked him if the others didn't like me.

Christine's expression distracted me from this train of thought; she was gazing meaningfully at Ashley with an intense expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley nod once.

I looked away, trying to be polite. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I suddenly remembered my childhood fantasy that, should I ever win a lottery, I would buy a grand piano for my father. He wasn't really good, he only played for himself or us on our secondhand upright, but I loved to watch him play. He was happy, absorbed, he seemed like a new, mysterious being to me then, someone outside the "father" persona I took for granted. He'd put me through lessons, of course, but like most kids, I whined until he let me quit.

Raife noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" he asked, inclining his head toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"Sort of," he laughed. "But Ashley didn't tell you she was musical?"

"No." I glared at her suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."

Christine raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Ashley can do everything, right?" I explained.

Except a few...

Kyla snickered and Christine gave Ashley a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," she laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Christine's face seemed almost smug.

"She's been too modest, actually," I corrected.

"Well, play for her," Raife encouraged.

"But I thought showing off was rude," she objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," he replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Raife pushed her toward the piano. She pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside her.

Music hasn't been this sexy ever.

Justin, darling, you didn't bring sexy back.

Ashley always had it.

She gave me a long, exasperated look before she turned to the keys.

And then her fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction.

Ashley looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a

break, and winked. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.

She nodded. "It's Rafie's favorite."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of her lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.

"You inspired this one," she said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet as she began to sing the words.

Each syllable a meaningful gesture.

I couldn't speak.

"They like you, you know," she said conversationally, breaking off from singing the lyrics. "Christine especially."

I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

I sighed. "They like me. But Madison and Aiden," I trailed off, not sure how to express my doubts.

She frowned. "Don't worry about Madison," her said, her eyes wide and persuasive. "She'll come around."

I pursed my lips skeptically. "Aiden?"

"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Madison."

"What is it that upsets her?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Maybe she just has a stick up her ass.

She sighed deeply. "Madison struggles the most with, with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."

"Madison is jealous of me?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Madison would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me.

"You're human." She shrugged. "She wishes that she were, too."

"Oh," I muttered, still stunned. "Even Christopher, though."

"That's really my fault," she said. "I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."

I thought about the reason for that, and shuddered.

"Raife and Christine?" I continued quickly, to keep her from noticing.

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Christine wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when she changed me, She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."

"Kyla seems very, enthusiastic."

"Kyla has her own way of looking at things," she said through tight lips.

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

A moment of wordless communication passed between us. She realized that I knew she was keeping something from me. I realized that she wasn't going to give anything away. Not now.

"So what was Christine telling you before?"

Her eyebrows pulled together. "You noticed that, did you?"

I shrugged. "Of course."

I notice everything about you baby.

Hehe.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "She wanted to tell me some news, she didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little, overbearingly protective over the next few days, or weeks, and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Kyla just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes, well, they aren't like us, of course, in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."

I shivered.

"Finally, a rational response!" she murmured. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

I let that one pass, looking away, my eyes wandering again around the spacious room.

She followed my gaze. "Not what you expected, is it?" she asked, her voice smug.

"No," I admitted.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs, what a disappointment this must be for you," she continued slyly.

I ignored her teasing. "It's so bright, so open."

She was more serious when she answered. "It's the one place we never have to hide."

That is sort of heartbreaking.

I moved closer to her, touching her.

I just, you know, felt the need to.

The song she was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"Thank you," I murmured. I realized there were tears in my eyes. I dabbed at them, embarrassed.

She had that effect over me.

She touched the corner of my eye, trapping one I missed. She lifted her finger, examining the drop of moisture broodingly. Then, so quickly I couldn't be positive that she really did, she put her finger to her mouth to taste it.

I looked at her questioningly, and she gazed back for a long moment before she finally smiled.

The same nose crinkling smile that has me thinking Oprah (the higher being of the day) for everything.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?" I verified, the sarcasm in my voice not entirely masking the slight but genuine anxiety I felt.

She laughed, taking my hand, leading me away from the piano.

"No coffins," she promised.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Madison and Aiden's room, Christine's office, Raife's music room, Kyla's room," She gestured as she led me past the doors.

She would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Ashley chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," she said. "It is sort of ironic."

I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old," I guessed.

She shrugged. "Early thirtieth century, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at her.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to the last descendent of Christine's."

"She collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math; the cross was over six hundred. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years.

"Are you all right?" She sounded worried.

"How old is Christine?" I asked quietly, ignoring her question, still staring up.

"He just celebrated her eight hundred and sixty-second birthday," Ashley said. I looked back at her, a million questions in my eyes.

She watched me carefully as she spoke.

"Christine was born in Ireland, in the twelve-forties, she believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway."

I kept my face composed, aware of her scrutiny as I listened. It was easier if I didn't try to believe.

"She was the only daughter of a druid priestess. Her mother was an intolerant woman. As the druids began to take control of Ireland again, her mother took the head post as ruler. It was uncalled for for a woman, but she did it by gaining more and more power. She hunted vampires and werewolves, the people loved it." I grew very still at the word. I'm sure he noticed, but he went on without pausing.

"They burned a lot of innocent people, of course the real creatures that she sought were not so easy to catch.

"When the priestess grew old, she placed her obedient daughter in charge of the raids. At first Christine was a disappointment; she was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. Buts she was persistent, and more clever than her mother. She actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the monastery out of the village, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their magick candles, pitchforks and torches, of course," her brief

laugh was darker now, "and waited where Christine had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

Her voice was very quiet; I strained to catch the words.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Christine heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. Christine ran through the streets, and she, she was twenty-seven and very fast, was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Christine thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Christine first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Christine bleeding in the street."

She paused. I could sense she was editing something, keeping something from me.

"Christine knew what her mother would do. The bodies would be burned, anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Christine acted instinctively to save her own life. She crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. She hid in a cellar, buried herself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle she was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and she realized what she had become."

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but she suddenly broke off.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. And, though I bit my lip in hesitation, she must have seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.

She smiled. "I expect you have a few more questions for me."

"A few."

Her smile widened over her brilliant teeth. She started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand. "Come on, then," she encouraged. "I'll show you."

b**End of Chapter 15**/b


	31. Chapter 16

b

**Here you go my loves!**

**16. Christine, Bby.**/b

Ashley led me back to the room that she'd pointed as Christine's office. She paused outside the door for a moment.

"Come in," Christine's voice invited.

Ashley opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, rectangular windows facing the ocean. The walls were painted a bright green, with dark wooden floors like the rest of the house. Most of the wall space, though, was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library.

Wow.

I could live here.

Seriously.

Hey.

I love to read, thank you very much.

Christine sat behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. She was just putting a pencil down as a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume she held. The room was how I'd always imagined a college dean's would look, only Christine looked too young to fit the part.

"What can I do for you?" she asked us pleasantly, rising from her seat.

"I wanted to show Spencer some of our history," Ashley said. "Well, your history, actually."

"We didn't mean to disturb you," I apologized.

Keep it good, Spence, and they'll love ya.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Tullagith," Ashley replied, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder and spinning me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. Every timeshe touched me, in even the most casual way, my heart had an audible reaction. It was more embarrassing with Christine there.

The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination.

Ashley pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature village full of tiny, little cottages, with thin spires atop a few scattered buildings. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny monasteries.

"Ireland in the twelve-fifties," Ashley said.

"The Galway of my youth," Christine added, from a few feet behind us. I flinched; I hadn't heard her approach. Ashley squeezed my hand.

"Will you tell the story?" Ashley asked. I twisted a little to see Christine's reaction.

She met my glance and smiled. "I would," she replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. The designers called this morning, Nicole is taking coming in for a fitting. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do," she added, grinning at Ashley now.

It was a strange combination to absorb, the everyday concerns of the higher than life designer to the stars stuck in the middle of a discussion of her early days in thirteenth-century Ireland.

It was also unsettling to know that she spoke aloud only for my benefit.

After another warm smile for me, Christine left the room.

I stared at the little picture of Christine's village for a long moment.

"What happened then?" I finally asked, staring up at Ashley, who was watching me. "When she realized what had happened to her?"

She glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught her interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors, an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When she knew what she had become," Ashley said quietly, "she rebelled against it. She tried to destroy herself. But that's not easily done."

"How?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but the word broke through my shock.

"She jumped from great heights," Ashley told me, her voice impassive. "She tried to drown herself in the ocean, but she was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that she was able to resist, feeding, while she was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But she was so repelled by herself that she had the strength to try to kill herself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" My voice was faint.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed."

I opened my mouth to ask, but she spoke before I could.

"So she grew very hungry, and eventually weak. She strayed as far as she could from the human populace, recognizing that her willpower was weakening, too. For months she wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing herself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed her hiding place. She was so wild with thirst that she attacked without a thought. Her strength returned and she realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster she feared. Had she not eaten venison in her former life? Over the next months her new philosophy was born. She could exist without being a demon. She found herself again.

"She began to make better use of her time. She'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now she had unlimited time before her. She studied by night, planned by day. She swam to France and..."

"She swam to France?"

"She swam to England and from there to Paris. People swim the Channel all the time, Spencer," she reminded me patiently.

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for us."

"Everything is easy for you," I griped.

She waited, her expression amused.

"I won't interrupt again, I promise."

She chuckled darkly, and finished her sentence. "Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."

"You..."

"No, no, you promised." She laughed, putting her cold finger lightly to my lips, which I kissed ever so lightly. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything," I mumbled against her finger.

She lifted her hand, moving it to rest against my neck. The speed of my heart reacted to that, but I persisted.

"You don't have to breathe?" I demanded.

"No, it's not necessary. Just a habit." She shrugged.

Interesting.

"How long can you go, without breathing?"

"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable, being without a sense of smell."

"A bit uncomfortable," I echoed.

I wasn't paying attention to my own expression, but something in it made her grow somber. Her hand dropped to her side and she stood very still, her eyes intent on my face. The silence lengthened. Her features were immobile as stone.

"What is it?" I whispered, touching her frozen face.

Her face softened under my hand, and she sighed. "I keep waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go." She smiled half a smile, but her eyes were serious. "I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile," She trailed off, staring at my face. Waiting.

I wish I could smack that girl upside her head.

Seriously.

She needs to get it through.

"I'm not running anywhere," I promised.

"We'll see," she said, smiling again.

I frowned at him. "So, go on, Christine was swimming to France."

She paused, getting back into her story. Reflexively, her eyes flickered

to another picture, the most colorful of them all, the most ornately

framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next

to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing

around long pillars and off marbled balconies. I couldn't tell if it

represented Greek mythology, or if the characters floating in the clouds

above were meant to be biblical.

"Christine swam to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night she studied music, science, medicine, art,and found her calling, her penance, in that, in creating beauty. She also was a doctor for a while, changing back and forth over the centuries." Her expression became awed, almost reverent. "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Christine two centuries of torturous effort to perfect her self-control. Now she is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and she is able to do the work she loves without agony. She finds a great deal of peace, at the hospital or on the runway," Ashley stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly she seemed to recall her purpose. She tapped her finger against the huge painting in front of us.

"She was studying in Italy when she discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the Irish country."

She touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized, with a startled laugh, that I recognized the dark-haired woman.

"Bellini was greatly inspired by Christine's friends. He often painted them as gods," Ashley chuckled. "Valentino, Gaia, Alexander," she said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one golden-haired. "Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, my fingertip hovering a centimeter from the figures on the canvas.

"They're still there." She shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Christine stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. She greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure her aversion to 'her natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade her, and she tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Christine decided to try the New World. Sge dreamed of finding others like herself. She was very lonely, you see.

"She didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, she found she could interact with unsuspecting humans as if she were one of them. She began practicing medicine, then. But the companionship she craved evaded her; she couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the The Raj became more and more powerful she decided to travel to India, she was working nights in a hospital outside New Delhi. She'd been turning over an idea in her mind for several years, and she had almost decided to act, since she couldn't find a companion, she would create one. She wasn't absolutely sure how her own transformation had occurred, so she was hesitant. And she was loath to steal anyone's life the way her's had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that she found us. There was no hope for us; We were left on the side of the road by the mental intuition. Our past was unknown and even something as simple as our names had been forgotten to us. We would have been locked away in one of the tiny closets of the hospital. We were alone. So, she decided to try."

Her voice, nearly a whisper now, trailed off. She stared unseeingly through the windows. I wondered which images filled her mind now, Christine's memories or her own. My heart broke at the image to three gorgeous girls walking along the road in a trance. It was almost too much to take in, but to know that it was what brought Ashley to me right now, I could handle it.

I waited quietly.

When she turned back to me, a gentle angel's smile lit her expression.

"And so we've come full circle," she concluded.

"Have you always stayed with Christine, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." She put her hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with

her as she walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories.

Ashley didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

She sighed, seeming reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence, about ten years after I was, born, created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on her life of abstinence, and I resented her for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

"Really?" I was intrigued, rather than frightened, as I perhaps should have been.

The thought of wild Ashley brought a strong sense of arousal to me.

She could tell.

I vaguely realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"That doesn't repulse you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It just sounds reasonable."

She barked a laugh, more loudly than before. We were at the top of the stairs now, in another bright hallway.

"From the time of my new birth," she murmured, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Christine, I could read her perfect sincerity, understand exactly why she lived the way she did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Christine and recommit to her vision. I thought I would be exempt from the, depression, that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl, if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible. Or save a small child from their molesting father, I was in some way a hero."

I shivered, imagining only too clearly what she described, the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Ashley, Ashley as she hunted, terrible and glorious as a young goddess, unstoppable.

Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Christine and Raife. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," she informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

I gazed around the beautifully decorated room. Ashley's room was as big as the whole downstairs of my house. There were dark cedar floors that had various Indian rugs on it. The walls were painted a cement shade of gray with a darker trimming. There was a fire place on the wall opposite from the door. It was made out of all stones and in front of it was a beautiful modern black sofa. There were various matching black chairs around the room. On the far right wall was Louie's bedroom was a large area with tons of Indian beaded pillows. The bright colors were a great contrast to the walls.

"You like India?" I guessed.

She chuckled and nodded.

She picked up a remote from a side table and turned the hidden stereo. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. I noticed a large collection of music on one of her walls and went to look at the mind-boggling music collection.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked, unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles.

She wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," she said absently.

I turned, and she was looking at me with a peculiar expression in her eyes.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel, relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me, happy." She shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. I'd worried that she might regret telling me these things. It was good to know that wasn't the case.

But then, as her eyes dissected my expression, her smile faded and her forehead creased.

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" Icguessed.

A faint smile touched her lips, and she nodded.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually.

Lol, that's right Spence, hide that fear.

She stopped, raising her eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then she flashed a wide, wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that," she chuckled.

She growled, a low sound in the back of her throat; her lips curled back over her perfect teeth. Her body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.

I backed away from her, glaring.

"You wouldn't."

I didn't see her leap at me, it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the pillows, knocking them into the wall. All the while, her arms formed an iron cage of protection around me, I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself.

She wasn't having that. she curled me into a ball against her chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at her in alarm, but she seemed well in control, her jaw relaxed as she grinned, her eyes bright only with humor.

"You were saying?" she growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Oprah couldn't even bring this heaven to me.

She is so hot.

She being Ashley.

Not Oprah cause...ewww.

"Much better," she approved.

"Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"

She just laughed.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

I struggled to free myself, but Ashley merely readjusted me so that I was somewhat more conventionally seated on her lap as she sat indian style on one of the pillows. I could see it was Kyla, then, and Christopher behind her in the doorway, followed by a tiny Adelaide. My cheeks burned, but Ashley seemed at ease.

"Go ahead." Ashley was still chuckling quietly.

Kyla seemed to find nothing unusual in our embrace; she walked, almost danced, her movements were so graceful, to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor in front of us, letting the little girl fall to her side and cuddle against her. Which was the cutest thing I've ever scene. Christopher, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Ashley's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity.

"It sounded like you were having Spencer for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Kyla announced.

Ahhh...

Yeah...

Haha, laugh at it Spence, laugh.

I stiffened for an instant, until I realized Ashley was grinning, whether at her comment or my response, I couldn't tell.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," she replied, her arms holding me recklessly close.

"Actually," Christopher said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Kyla says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Aiden wants to play ball. Are you game?"

The words were all common enough, but the context confused me. I gathered that Kyla was a bit more reliable than the weatherman, though.

"Oh! Can I play?" Adelaide asked excited, her angelic face lighting up. But like any younger sibling her question went unanswered for a moment.

Ashley's eyes lit up the same way as Adelaide's, but she hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Spencer," Kyla chirped. I thought I saw Christopher throw a quick glance at her.

"Do you want to go?" Ashley asked me, excited, her expression vivid.

"Sure." I couldn't disappoint such a face. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball, you'll see why," she promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

They all four laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Christopher asked Kyla.

"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over the city. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Christopher's voice was catching, naturally. I

found myself eager, rather than scared stiff. He looked at Adelaide, "And yes, you can play, little one. You can be on my team."

Adelaide beamed up at him.

"Let's go see if Christine will come." Kyla bounded up and to the door in

a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart. The tiny girl following after her.

"Like you don't know," Christopher teased, and they were swiftly on their way. Christopher managed to inconspicuously close the door behind them.

"What will we be playing?" I demanded.

"You will be watching," Ashley clarified. "We will be playing baseball."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," she said with mock solemnity.

b**End of Chapter 16**/b


	32. Chapter 17 Part One

**I wanted to get this to you guys. I don't have time for FOF but I'll try to make up for the lack of it for the length of this.**

**This is Karen's (LadyEsmeralda) birthday pressie from me D**

**Thank you guys for all your well wishes and thoughts. It really has helped me out in this time of need. Chloe is laying peacefully in her hospital bed and we are cherishing the last few hours we have with her. Right now her parents are there telling her stories of happy times and trying to keep her rested and not scared. She's gonna make a beautiful little angel.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Boulders.**

It was just beginning to drizzle when Ashley turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that she'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in Paula's driveway, and heard Ashley mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.

Leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch, Conchita Cree stood behind her next to her mother holding her elbow. Eldora's face was impassive as stone as Ashley parked my car against the curb. Conchita stared down, her expression mortified.

Ashley's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"She came to warn Paula?" I guessed, more horrified than angry.

Ashley just nodded, answering Eldora's glossy gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.

Damn, who knew a blind woman had a death glare?

Beats me, yo.

I felt weak with relief that Paula and Ben weren't home yet.

"Let me deal with this," I suggested. Ashley's black glare made me anxious.

To my surprise, she agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."

I bridled a little at the word child. "Conchita is not that much younger

than I am," I reminded her.

It was entirely true.

Barely even a year.

She looked at me then, her anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know," she assured me with a grin.

Great.

I'm dating an old pedophile.

A hot, old, toned...

Damn, this underage thing is sorta hot.

Maybe we can do a little teacher student role pay...

Oh!

Right!

Crisis on the doorstep.

Snap outta it, Spence.

I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.

"Get them inside," she instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my car?" I offered, meanwhile wondering how I would explain its absence to Paula.

She's the type to ask.

She rolled her eyes. "I could walk home faster than this car moves."

"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully.

She smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them," she threw a dark glance in the Cree's direction, "you still have to prepare Paula and Ben to meet your new girlfriend." She grinned widely, showing all of her teeth.

Those perfect, white teeth.

Oh, baby, bite me.

I groaned. "Thanks a lot."

She smiled the crooked smile that I loved. "I'll be back soon," she promised. Her eyes flickered back to the porch, and then she leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Eldora's face was no longer impassive, and her hands turned into fists.

She's blind right?

Cause last time I checked blind people DONT SEE!

Duh.

"Soon," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel her eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch.

"Hey, Eldora. Hi, Conchita." I greeted them as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Paula's gone for the day, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long," Eldora said in a subdued tone. Her glossed over eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." She indicated a brown paper sack resting in her hand.

"Thanks," I said, though I had no idea what it could be. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

I pretended to be oblivious to her intense scrutiny as I unlocked the door, and waved them in ahead of me.

"Here, let me take that," I offered, turning to shut the door. I allowed myself one last glance at Ashley. She was waiting, perfectly still, her eyes solemn.

"You'll want to put it in the fridge," Eldora noted as she handed me the package. "It's some of Guy Black's homemade fish fry, Ben and Paula's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier." She shrugged.

"Thanks," I repeated, but with feeling this time.

"So is Paula out at the indoor playground again?" Eldora asked with a subtle gleam in her eye. "Down at the usual one? Maybe I'll run by and see them."

"No," I quickly lied, my face going hard. "She was headed someplace new, but I have no idea where. You know, they wanted to give Magnus a chance to meet new kids."

Seriously, it could be possible.

They want there child to be a 'social butterfly'.

Pfft, he'll turn out gay and a wall flower.

But still the best brother I'll have, yo.

She took in my changed tone, and it made her thoughtful.

"Cree," she said, still appraising me. "Why don't you go get that new picture of you brother out of the car? I'll leave that for Paula, too."

"Where is it?" Conchita asked, her voice morose. I glanced at her, but she was staring at the floor, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Eldora said. "You may have to dig for it."

Conchita slouched back out into the rain.

Eldora and I faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, so I turned and headed to the kitchen. I could hear her wet wheels squeak against the wood as she followed.

She knew the house mighty well.

Like I mentioned, nothing changed for a very long time.

I shoved the bag onto the crowded top shelf of the fridge, and spun around to confront her. Her dark glossy eyes were unreadable.

"Paula won't be back for a long time." My voice was almost rude.

She nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"Thanks again for the fish fry," I hinted.

She continued nodding. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

She seemed to sense that I had given up on small talk. "Spencer," she said, and then she hesitated.

I waited.

"Spencer," he said again, "Paula is one of my best friends."

"Yes."

She spoke each word carefully in her lullaby voice. "I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Davies."

"Yes," I repeated curtly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right," I agreed. "It is none of your business."

Score one for Spencer.

Yeah!

She raised her graying eyebrows at my tone. "You probably don't know this, but the Davies family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"Actually, I did know that," I informed her in a hard voice. This surprised her. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Davies never set foot on the reservation, do they?" I could see that my less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bound and protected her tribe pulled her up short.

"That's true," she acceded, her eyes guarded. "You seem, well informed about the Davies. More informed than I expected."

Of course, I gotta know about my girl.

I stared her down. "Maybe even better informed than you are."

She pursed her thin lips as she considered that. "Maybe." she allowed, but her eyes were shrewd. "Is Paula as well informed?"

She had found the weak chink in my armor.

Bitch.

"Paula likes the Davies a lot," I hedged. She clearly understood my evasion. Her expression was unhappy, but unsurprised.

"It's not my business," she said. "But it may be Paula's."

"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Paula's business, right?"

I wondered if she even understood my confused question as I struggled not to say anything compromising. But she seemed to. She thought about it while the rain picked up against the roof, the only sound breaking the silence.

"Yes," she finally surrendered. "I guess that's your business, too."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Eldora."

"Just think about what you're doing, Spencer," she urged.

"Okay," I agreed quickly.

She frowned. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."

What I mean to say is, fuck off.

Wait.

That's rude.

Damn.

Maybe I should channel Madison.

I looked into her eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me, and there was nothing I could say.

Just then the front door banged loudly, and I jumped at the sound.

"There's no picture anywhere in that car." Conchita's complaining voice reached us before she did. The shoulders of her shirt were stained with the rain, her dark hair dripping, when she rounded the corner.

"Hmm," Eldora grunted, suddenly detached, spinning around to face her daughter. "I guess I left it at home."

Conchita rolled her eyes dramatically. "Great."

"Well, Spencer, tell Paula," Eldora paused before continuing, "that we stopped by, I mean."

"I will," I muttered.

Conchita was surprised. "Are we leaving already?"

"Paula's gonna be out late," Eldora explained as she walked herself past Conchita.

"Oh." Conchita looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Spencer."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Take care," Eldora warned me. I didn't answer.

Conchita helped her mother out the door. I waved briefly, glancing swiftly toward my now-empty car, and then shut the door before they were gone.

I stood in the hallway for a minute, listening to the sound of their car as it backed out and drove away. I stayed where I was, waiting for the irritation and anxiety to subside. When the tension eventually faded a bit, I headed upstairs to change out of my dressy clothes.

I tried on a couple of different tops, not sure what to expect tonight. As I concentrated on what was coming, what had just passed became insignificant. Now that I was removed from Christopher and Ashley's influence, I began to make up for not being terrified before. I gave up quickly on choosing an outfit, throwing on an old band tee and jeans, knowing I would be in my raincoat all night anyway.

The phone rang and I sprinted downstairs to get it. There was only one voice I wanted to hear; anything else would be a disappointment. But I knew that if she wanted to talk to me, she'd probably just materialize in my room.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Spencer? It's me," Karen said.

"Oh, hey, Kar." I scrambled for a moment to come back down to reality. It felt like months rather than days since I'd spoken to Karen. "How was the dance?"

"It was so much fun!" Karen gushed. Needing no more invitation than that, she launched into a minute-by-minute account of the previous night. I mmm'd and ahh'd at the right places, but it wasn't easy to concentrate. Karen, her girlfriend, the dance, the school, they all seemed strangely irrelevant at the moment. My eyes kept flashing to the window, trying to judge the degree of light behind the heavy clouds.

"Did you hear what I said, Spencer?" Karen asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, she kissed me! Can you believe it?"

"That's wonderful, Kar," I said.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Karen challenged, still a little quiet.

"Nothing, really. I just hung around outside to enjoy the sun."

I heard Paula's car in the garage.

"Did you ever hear anything more from Ashley Davies?"

The front door slammed and I could hear Paula and Ben banging around in the garage.

"Um." I hesitated, not sure what my story was anymore.

"Hi there, kiddo!" Ben called as he walked into the kitchen. I waved at him.

Karen heard his voice. "Oh, your mom and stepdad's there. Never mind. we'll talk tomorrow. See you in school."

"See ya, Kar." I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Ben, Mom," I said. They walked through the door and set their bags down. "Where's the kid?"

"Clay and Chelsea took him to see Wall-E."

"Nice, oh and Eldora dropped off Guy Black's fish powder stuff," I worked to sound enthusiastic.

"She did?" Paula's eyes lit up. "That's my favorite."

Ben cleaned up while Paula got dinner ready. It didn't take long till we were sitting at the table, eating in silence. Paula and Ben were enjoying their food. I was wondering desperately how to fulfill my assignment, struggling to think of a way to broach the subject.

"What did you do with yourself today?" Paula asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, this afternoon I just hung out around the house," Only the very recent part of this afternoon, actually. I tried to keep my voice upbeat, but my stomach was hollow. "And this morning I was over at the Davies'."

Paula dropped her fork.

"Christine Davies's place?" she asked in astonishment.

I pretended not to notice her reaction. "Yeah."

"What were you doing there?" She hadn't picked her fork back up.

"Well, I sort of have a date with Ashley Davies tonight, and she wanted to introduce me to her parents, Mom?"

Oh shit.

I shouldn't have said that.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I just came out to my mother.

It appeared that Paula was having an aneurysm.

Fuck!

"Mom, are you all right?"

"You are going out with Ashley Davies?" she thundered.

Uh-oh. "I thought you liked the Davies."

"Spencer Carlin, I didn't want to believe your father, but she is a girl," she ranted.

"Mom, it really shouldn't matter what gender someone it as long as I'm happy," I corrected.

Thank you, daddy, for teaching me love.

I watched her face become controlled.

Oh, she had that look.

You know that look where your parent can blame the other?

Or the look that they can blame themselves for something?

Oh, she so had the guilty look.

Probably wished she got custody of me as a kid.

Oh well.

"Alright," She paused. "Which one is Ashton?"

"Ashley is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown curly hair." The beautiful one, the goddess.

Maybe I shouldn't have that harsh of a tone.

I swear she'll go pray to God when I leave the room.

"Oh, well, that's," she struggled, "better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big guy. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too, mature for you. Is this Ashton your girl?"

"It's Ashley, Mom."

"Is she?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." But she picked up her fork again, so I could see the worst was over.

Great, no hair pulling.

"Well, Ashley a girl, Mom."

She gave me a disparaging look as she chewed.

"And, anyways," I continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the girlfriend talk, okay?"

"When is she coming over?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is she taking you?"

I groaned loudly. "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with her family."

Her face puckered, and then she finally chuckled. "You're playing baseball?"

Okay, just because I broke my leg when I was four playing T-Ball with Glen doesn't mean I'm that bad.

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."

"You must really like this girl," she observed suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes for her benefit.

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight."

The doorbell rang, and Paula stalked off to answer it. I was half a step behind her.

I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside. Ashley stood in the halo of the porch light, looking like a Victoria Secret model in an advertisement for raincoats.

Uhh, is there a bikini under that ma'am?

"Come on in, Ashley."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Paula got her name right.

And she's not swinging holy water at her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said in a respectful voice.

"Go ahead and call me Paula. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Ashley."

I grimaced.

Ashley sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing me to sit between Ben and Paula on the sofa. I quickly shot her a dirty look. She winked behind Paula's back.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." Only in Los Angeles would the fact that it was raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports.

"Yes, ma'am, that's the plan." She didn't look surprised that I'd told my mother the truth. She might have been listening, though.

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

Paula and Ben laughed, and Ashley joined in.

"Okay." I stood up. "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." I walked back to the hall and pulled on my jacket. They followed.

"Not too late, Spence."

"Don't worry, Paula, I'll have her home early," Ashley promised.

"You take care of my girl, all right?"

I groaned, but they ignored me.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, ma'am."

Paula couldn't doubt Ashley's sincerity, it rang in every word.

I stalked out. They both laughed, and Ashley followed me.

I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind my car, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red.

Ben let out a low whistle.

"Wear your seat belts," Paula choked out.

Ashley followed me around to my side and opened the door. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. She sighed, and then lifted me in with one hand. I hoped Paula didn't notice.

As she went around to the driver's side, at a normal, human pace, I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles.

Damn, this shouldn't be that hard.

"What's all this?" I asked when she opened the door.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh."

I tried to find the right places for all the buckles to fit, but it wasn't going too quickly. She sighed again and reached over to help me. I was glad that the rain was too heavy to see Paula clearly on the porch. That meant she couldn't see how Ashley's hands lingered at my neck, brushed along my collarbones. I gave up trying to help jer and focused on not hyperventilating.

Ashley turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house.

"This is a, um, big Jeep you have."

"It's Aiden's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"In a garage about half a mile from the house."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

She threw me a disbelieving look.

Then something sunk in.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" My voice edged up a few octaves.

She grinned tightly. "You're not going to run."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

I bit my lip, fighting the panic.

She leaned over to kiss the top of my head, and then groaned. I looked at her, puzzled.

"You smell so good in the rain," she explained.

Mmm.

Like how she looks gorgeous with wet hair?

"In a good way, or in a bad way?" I asked cautiously.

She sighed. "Both, always both."

I don't know how she found her way in the gloom and downpour, but she somehow found a side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain path. For a long while conversation was impossible, because I was bouncing up and down on the seat like a jackhammer. She seemed to enjoy the ride, though, smiling hugely the whole way.

I bet she just liked me bouncing up and down.

Told you she's a dominative.

Probably thinking about a certain attachm...

You know what?

Imma shut up.

Soon, we came to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of the Jeep. The rain was a mere drizzle, slowing every second, the sky brighter through the clouds.

"Sorry, Spencer, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I'll just wait here."

"What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning."

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet." Could it have been only yesterday?

She was around to my side of the car in a blur. She started unbuckling me.

Aww, she's so sweet.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," I protested.

"Hmmm," she mused as she quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

Before I could react, she pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Kyla was going to be right.

"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

"Something like that." She was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in her eyes. She placed her hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. She leaned in even closer, her face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

She. Is. Evil.

"Now," she breathed, and just her smell disturbed my thought processes, "what exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree," I gulped, "and dying. And then getting sick."

She fought back a smile. Then she bent her head down and touched her cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Are you still worried now?" she murmured against my skin.

"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick."

Her nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin.

Her cold breath tickled my skin.

"And now?" Her lips whispered against my jaw.

"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness."

Good job, Spence, keep it up.

She lifted her face to kiss my eyelids. "Spencer, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but I might." There was no confidence in my voice. She smelled an easy victory.

She kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" Her lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"No," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense, but I couldn't quite call it back.

"You see," she said, her lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," I sighed, giving up.

Then she took my face in her hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, her unyielding lips moving against mine.

There really was no excuse for my behavior. Obviously I knew better by now. And yet I couldn't seem to stop from reacting exactly as I had the first time. Instead of keeping safely motionless, my arms reached up to twine tightly around her neck, and I was suddenly welded to her stone figure. I sighed, and my lips parted.

She staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly.

"Damn it, Spencer!" she broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I

swear you will."


	33. Chapter 17 Part Two

Thank you guys so much for your lovely words! They mean a lot to me! Here is a memory video I made for Chloe. She is one amazing angel now!

/watch?vVpKuwGMwg9YAmazing Chloe. /URL

**So, lets get back to the updates. **

**17. Boulders.**

**Part Two**

I think I forgot how to breathe.

Seriously.

I leaned over, bracing my hands against my knees for support.

"You're indestructible," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.

She really isn't fair at all.

Just thought you should know.

Just in case she wants to play Bball with you.

Don't. Do. It.

"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid," she growled.

She threw me across her back as she had before, and I could see the extra effort it took for her to be as gentle as she was. I locked my legs around her waist and secured my arms in a choke hold around her neck.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," she warned severely.

I quickly tucked my face into her shoulder blade, under my own arm, and squeezed my eyes shut.

Hey, a girl needs to make sure she won't throw chunks on her girlfriend.

I could hardly tell we were moving.

I could feel her gliding along beneath me, but she could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I was tempted to peek, just to see if she was really flying through the forest like before, but I resisted. It wasn't worth that awful dizziness. I contented myself with listening to her breath come and go evenly.

I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until she reached back and touched my hair.

"It's over, Spence."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on her body and slipped to the ground, landing on my ass.

Good move, stupid!

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

She stared at me incredulously, evidently not sure whether she was still too mad to find me funny. But my bewildered expression pushed her over the edge, and she broke into a roar of laughter.

I picked myself up, ignoring her as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my jacket. That only made her laugh harder. Annoyed, I began to stride off into the forest.

Stupid vampire.

How dare she laugh at me?

I felt her arm around my waist.

"Where are you going, Spence?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going the wrong way."

I turned around without looking at her, and stalked off in the opposite direction. She caught me again.

"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." She chuckled before she could stop herself.

"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"'Spencer, you'll be the death of me'?" I mocked, shaking my head to add to the effect.

"That was simply a statement of fact."

I tried to turn away from her again, but she held me fast.

"You were mad," I insisted.

"Yes."

"But you just said."

"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Spencer?" She was suddenly intense, all trace of teasing gone. "Don't you understand?"

"See what?" I demanded, confused by her sudden mood swing as much as her words.

Boy, that girl needs some help.

Seriously.

Or she needs to be laid.

I like the that one better.

Yes, laid.

"I'm never angry with you, how could I be? Brave, trusting, warm as you are."

I know something else that is warm.

Haha.

Oh serious mood.

"Then why?" I whispered, remembering the black moods that pulled her away from me, that I'd always interpreted as well-justified frustration, frustration at my weakness, my slowness, my unruly human reactions.

She put her hands carefully on both sides of my face. "I infuriate myself," she said gently. "The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to."

I placed my hand over her mouth. "Don't."

She took my hand, moving it from her lips, but holding it to her face.

"I love you," she said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."

You know those moments when your heart just sinks?

Yeah, this is one of those moments.

It was the first time she'd said she loved me, in so many words. She might not realize it, but I certainly did.

This is the moment in my life I realized perfection.

"Now, please try to behave yourself," she continued, and she bent to softly brush her lips against mine.

I held properly still.

Then I sighed.

Perfection.

"You promised Paula that you would have me home early, remember? We'd better get going."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. She led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Californian peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Christine, Adelaide, Aiden, and Madison, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Christopher and Kyla, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Raife was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart?

When we came into view, the four on the rocks rose.

Christine started toward us. Adelaide smiled softly and gave a slight wave. Aiden followed after a long look at Madison's back; Madison had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction. My stomach quivered uneasily in response.

Bitch.

"Was that you we heard, Ashley?" Christine asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Adelaide clarified, giggling lightly.

I smiled hesitantly at Christine. "That was her."

"Spence was being unintentionally funny," Ashley explained, quickly settling the score.

Yeah, you're a bitch too.

Kyla had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

Damn, she's good.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Aiden said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Kyla reached for Aiden's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast, yet Aiden could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Wait for me!" Adelaide yelled toward them, but was quickly in front of the two looking just as graceful.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Ashley asked, her eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"

She snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. Her run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and she quickly overtook them. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Christine asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized

I was staring openmouthed after her. I quickly reassembled my expression

and nodded. Christine kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" I asked shyly.

"No, I prefer to referee, I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes, you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my dad," I laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts, did Ashley tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what lifetime she was remembering.

"Yes, my first and only babies. They died just a few days before their first birthday, the poor tiny things," she sighed. "It broke my heart, that's why I jumped so deep into my mother's work, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Ashley just said had to," I stammered.

"Always the lady." She smiled. "Ashley was the first of my new daughters. I've always thought of her that way, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that she's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "She's been the odd one out for far too long; it's hurt me to see her alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm, all wrong for her?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what she wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Christine stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Ashley was far out in left field, Raife stood between the first and second bases, and Kyla held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Adelaide was swinging an aluminum bat that was too big for her tiny body; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for her to approach home plate, but then I realized, as she took her stance, that she was already there, farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Christopher stood several feet behind her, catching for the other team.

Of course, none of them had gloves.

Cause that would just be crazy.

"All right," Christine's called in a clear voice, which I knew even Ashley would hear, as far out as she was. "Batter up."

Kyla stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Christopher's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Christine.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Christine hurled the ball back to Kyla's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains, I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Christine cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Adelaide was a blur around the bases, Raife shadowing her. I realized Ashley was missing.

"Out!" Christine cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Ashley sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in her upraised hand, her wide grin visible even to me.

"You might be surprised by her size, but Adelaide hits the hardest," Christine explained, "but Ashley runs the fastest."

My eyes got wide for a second but quickly settled down.

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Aiden, trying to avoid Ashley's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Raife. Raife ran into the ball, and then raced Aiden to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders. I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

"Safe," Christine called in a calm voice.

Adelaide's team was up by one, Madison managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Adelaide's long flies, when Ashley caught the third out. She sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," she laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," I teased.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice to be able to do something better than you."

"Maybe there are a few things," She flashed her special nose crinkling smile, leaving me breathless.

What did she mean by that?

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

No, come back.

What did you mean?

She played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Madison's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Aiden could get the ball back in play. Raife knocked one so far out of the field, with a boom that hurt my ears, that he and Ashley both made it in. Kyla slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Christine would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Kyla had predicted.

Raife was up to bat, Ashley catching, when Kyla suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Ashley, as usual, and I saw her head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. She was at my side before the others could ask Kyla what was wrong.

"Kyla?" Christine's voice was tense.

"I didn't see, I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Kyla?" Raife asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Christopher leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon?" Christine said, turning toward Ashley.

A look of intense concentration crossed her face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running, they want to play." She scowled.

"Can you make it?" Christine asked her, her eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying," She cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Aiden asked Kyla.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Christine deliberated. Only Aiden seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Christine's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Christine finally decided. Her voice was cool and level. "Kyla said they were simply curious."

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Raife now asked Ashley with a silent vibration of his lips. I only saw the slight shake of her head and the look of relief on his face.

"You catch, Christine," she said. "I'll call it now." And she planted herself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Kyla and Christine seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Ashley said in a low, even voice.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.

Hey, I get has to be sexy in times like these too.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." She hid the stress in her voice well, but I could hear it. She pulled my long hair forward, around my face.

"That won't help," Kyla said softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored her tone.

Raife stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Raife ask you?" I whispered.

She hesitated for a second before she answered. "Whether they were thirsty," she muttered unwillingly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Adelaide, Aiden, Madison, and Christopher hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed my brain, I was aware of Madison's eyes on me. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made me think she was angry.

Ashley paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," she muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

I heard her breath stop, and her eyes zeroed in on right field. She took a half step, angling herself between me and what was coming.

Christine, Aiden, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

**end of chapter 18**


	34. Chapter 18

**I love you guys!**

**18. Oh It's On!**

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first woman into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other woman to take the front, orienting herself around the tall, dark-haired woman in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a man; from this distance, all I could see of him was that his hair was a startling shade of fire engine red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Ashley's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Davies. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. The man had cropped hair, but the two women's hair were filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Christine, who, flanked by Aiden and Christopher, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The woman in front was easily the most beautiful, her skin carmel-toned beneath the typical pallor, her hair a glossy black. She was of a small, but hard-muscled, of course, but she looked just as graceful as Kyla. She smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The other woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the three facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic chestnut hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than Aiden, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

Shit.

I don't think that is from contacts.

The dark-haired woman, still smiling, stepped toward Christine.

"We thought we heard a game," she said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of Spanish accents. "I'm Carmen, these are Olivia and Patrick." She gestured to the vampires beside her.

"I'm Christine. This is my family, Aiden and Christopher, Rosalie, Esme and Kyla, Ashley and Spencer." She pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when she said my name.

If I wasn't scared, then I would have leap for joy.

Hey, even gangsta's can leap for joy.

Ha!

When did I become gangsta?

Oh well.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Carmen asked sociably.

Christine matched Carmen's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Christopher was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Carmen casually inquired.

Christine ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Carmen rocked back on her heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in her voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Christine invited. "It's a rather long story."

Uhh...wha?

Who invites wild vampires...

I'm just gonna stop there.

Patrick and Olivia exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Carmen controlled her expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." Her smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." Her eyes moved appreciatively over Christine's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Christine explained.

"Of course." Carmen nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Portland, anyway," she laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us, Aiden and Kyla, you can go with Ashley and Spencer to get the Jeep," she casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Christine was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Ashley stiffened, and the male, Patrick, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as Patrick lurched one step forward into a crouch. Ashley bared her teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from her throat.

It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from her this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"What's this?" Carmen exclaimed in open surprise. Neither Patrick nor Ashley relaxed their aggressive poses. Carmen feinted slightly to the side, and Ashley shifted in response.

"She's with us." Christine's firm rebuff was directed toward Patrick. Carmen seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than Patrick, but awareness now dawned on her face.

"You brought a snack?" she asked, her expression incredulous as she took an involuntary step forward.

And they say women were more than hot meat.

Ha!

Ashley snarled even more ferociously, harshly, her lip curling high above her glistening, bared teeth. Carmen stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Christine corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Carmen protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Aiden was very much in evidence at Christine's side, his eyes on Patrick. Patrick slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Ashley stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Carmen spoke, her tone was soothing, trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Christine's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Her eyes flicked toward me and back to Christine. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

Patrick glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Carmen and exchanged another brief look with Olivia, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Christine measured Carmen's open expression for a moment before s spoke. "We'll show you the way. Christopher, Adelaide, Madison, Raife?" she called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. Kyla was instantly at my side, and Aiden fell back slowly, his eyes locked on Patrick as he backed toward us.

"Let's go, Spencer." Ashley's voice was low and bleak.

This whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility. Ashley had to grip my elbow and pull sharply to break my trance. Kyla and Aiden were close behind us, hiding me. I stumbled alongside Ashley, still stunned with fear. I couldn't hear if the main group had left yet. Ashley's impatience was almost tangible as we moved at human speed to the forest edge.

Once we were into the trees, Ashley slung me over her back without breaking stride. I gripped as tightly as possible as she took off, the others close on her heels. I kept my head down, but my eyes, wide with fright, wouldn't close. They plunged through the now-black forest like wraiths. The sense of exhilaration that usually seemed to possess Ashley as she ran was completely absent, replaced by a fury that consumed her and drove her still faster. Even with me on her back, the others trailed behind.

We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and Ashley barely slowed as she flung me in the backseat.

"Strap her in," she ordered Aiden, who slid in beside me.

Kyla was already in the front seat, and Ashley was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

Ashley was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities.

The jolting trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightening. Aiden and Kyla both glared out the side windows.

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed north, away from Los Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Ashley! Where are you taking me?"

Gotta talk good and crazy to the women.

Tisk. Tisk.

"We have to get you away from here, far away, now." She didn't look back, her eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and twenty miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted. I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps.

"Aiden," Ashley said grimly.

And Aiden secured my hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Ashley! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Spencer, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back, Paula will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family, Christine and Raife! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

Oh, just FYI, Paula called the FBI when Glen didn't show up at home...

She forgot he stayed the night at his friends!

She called again when I was eleven and stayed with her for a week. I got lost in the store...

Lets just say she has them on speed dial.

"Calm down, Spencer." Her voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" I struggled violently, with total futility.

Kyla spoke for the first time. "Ashley, pull over."

Sge flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.

"Ashley, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," she roared in frustration. I'd never heard her voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep. The speedometer neared one hundred and thirty. "She's a tracker, Kyla, did you see that? She's a tracker!"

I felt Aiden stiffen next to me, and I wondered at his reaction to the word. It meant something more to the three of them than it did to me; I wanted to understand, but there was no opening for me to ask.

"Pull over, Ashley." Kyla's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.

The speedometer inched passed one-thirty five.

"Do it, Ashley."

"Listen to me, Kyla. I saw her mind. Tracking is her passion, her obsession, and she wants her, Kyla, her, specifically. She begins the hunt tonight."

"She doesn't know where..."

Ashley interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take her to cross her scent in town? Her plan was already set before the words were out of Carmen's mouth."

I gasped, knowing where my scent would lead. "Paula! Magnus! You can't leave them there! You can't leave them!" I thrashed against the harness.

"She's right," Kyal said.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Kyla coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat.

"There are no options," Ashley hissed.

"I'm not leaving Paula!" I yelled.

She ignored me completely.

Bitch.

"We have to take her back," Aiden finally spoke.

"No." Ashley was absolute.

"She's no match for us, Ashley. She won't be able to touch her."

"She'll wait."

Aiden smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see, you don't understand. Once she commits to a hunt, she's unshakable. We'd have to kill her."

Aiden didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the other female. She's with her. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Kyla said quietly.

Ashley turned on her in fury, her voice a blistering snarl. "There. Is. No. Other. Option!"

Aiden and I both stared at her in shock, but Kyla seemed unsurprised. The silence lasted for a long minute as Ashley and Kyla stared each other down.

I broke it. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Ashley growled. Kyla glared at her, finally provoked.

"Listen," I pleaded. "You take me back."

"No," she interrupted.

I glared at her and continued. "You take me back. I tell my mom I want to go home to Ohio, with my grandparents. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. She'll follow us and leave Paula alone. Paula won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

They stared at me, stunned.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Aiden's surprise was definitely an insult.

Just because they lived forever doesn't make me any less then them.

I need to stop pouting.

"It might work, and we simply can't leave her family unprotected. You know that," Kyla said.

Everyone looked at Ashley.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want her within a hundred miles of her."

Aiden was supremely confident. "Ashley, she's not getting through us."

Kyla thought for a minute. "I don't see her attacking. She'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for her to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home." I tried to sound firm.

Ashley pressed her fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please," I said in a much smaller voice.

I do not feel ashamed to beg.

She didn't look up. When she spoke, her voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Paula that you can't stand another minute in Los Angeles. Tell her whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what she says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep rumbled to life, and she spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Aiden?" I asked, looking pointedly at my hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let me loose.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Ashley spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." She glared at me in the rearview mirror. "Aiden, you take the outside of the house. Kyla, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Christine."

"No way," Aiden broke in. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Aiden. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Ashley sighed. "If the tracker is there," she continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before her," Kyla said confidently.

Ashley seemed to accept that. Whatever her problem with Kyla was, she didn't doubt her now.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

Her voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she said calmly.

"Fucking A Kyla! Take the fucking Jeep fucking home!"

Oh yeah, the unintelligible stream of profanities started again.

"We can't all fit in my truck," I whispered.

Ashley didn't appear to hear me.

"I think you should let me go alone," I said even more quietly.

She heard that.

"Spencer, please just do this my way, just this once," she said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Paula's not an imbecile," I protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, she's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure they're safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? She saw the way you acted tonight. She's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Aiden looked at me, insultingly surprised again. "Ashley, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Kyla agreed.

"I can't do that." Ashley's voice was icy.

"Aiden should stay, too," I continued. "He definitely got an eyeful of Aiden."

"What?" Aiden turned on me.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Kyla agreed.

Ashley stared at her incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Kyla said. "Christopher and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Ashley repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in her voice. The logic was working on her.

I tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week," I saw her expression in the mirror and amended, "a few days. Let Paula see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this Carmen on a wild-goose chase. Make sure she's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Christopher and Kyla can go home."

I could see her beginning to consider it.

"Meet you where?"

"Ohio."

Duh.

Of course.

"No. She'll hear that's where you're going," she said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. She'll know that we'll know that she's listening. She'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Aiden chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are twelve million people in Ohio," I informed her.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" she inquired, a dangerous note in her voice.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place."

"Ashley, we'll be with her," Kyla reminded her.

"What are you going to do in Ohio?" she asked her scathingly.

"Stay indoors."

"I kind of like it." Aiden was thinking about cornering Carmen, no doubt.

"Shut up, Aiden."

"Look, if we try to take her down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt, she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get her alone," He trailed off with a slow smile. I was right.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into the city. Despite my brave talk, I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up. I thought about my family, alone in the house, and tried to be courageous.

"Spencer." Ashley's voice was very soft. Kyla and Aiden looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself, anything at all, I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I gulped.

She turned to Kyla.

"Can Christopher handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Ashley. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle this?" she asked.

And graceful little Kyla pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against the seat in terror.

Oh fucking holy shit!

Ashley smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," she muttered suddenly.

End of Chapter 18


	35. Chapter 19

**This isn't beta'd.**

**Sorry but here it is.**

**5 more chapters and an Epilogue to go!**

**19. Ciao Spence. **

Paula was waiting up for me.

Of course.

All the house lights were on. My mind was blank as I tried to think of a way to make her let me go.

This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Oh, this wasn't gonna me good.

Ashley pulled up slowly, staying well back from my truck. All three of them were acutely alert, ramrod straight in their seats, listening to every sound of the wood, looking through every shadow, catching every scent, searching for something out of place. The engine cut off, and I sat, motionless, as they continued to listen.

"She's not here," Ashley said tensely. "Let's go." Aiden reached over to help me get out of the harness.

"Don't worry, Spencer," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

I felt moisture filling up my eyes as I looked at Aiden. I barely knew him, and yet, somehow, not knowing when I would see him again after tonight was anguishing. I knew this was just a faint taste of the goodbyes I would have to survive in the next hour, and the thought made the tears begin to spill.

"Kyla, Aiden." Ashley's voice was a command. They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing. Ashley opened my door and took my hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of her arm. She walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.

"Fifteen minutes," she warned under her breath.

"I can do this." I sniffled. My tears had given me an inspiration.

I stopped on the porch and took hold of her face in my hands. I looked fiercely into her eyes.

"I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Spencer," she said just as fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Paula and my brothers safe for me. She's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside, Spencer. We have to hurry." Her voice was urgent.

"One more thing," I whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" She was leaning in, and so all I had to do was lean the rest of the way to kiss her surprised, frozen lips with as much force as I was capable of. Then I turned and kicked the door open.

"Go away, Ashley!" I yelled at her, running inside and slamming the door shut in her still-shocked face. "Fucking Whore!"

"Spencer?" Paula had been hovering in the living room, and she was already on her feet.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at her through my tears, which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard.

Paula was pounding on my door.

"Spencer, are you okay? What's going on?" Her voice was frightened.

"I'm going home," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect spot.

"Did she hurt you?" Her tone edged toward anger.

"No!" I shrieked a few octaves higher. I turned to my dresser, and Ashley was already there, silently yanking out armfuls of random clothes, which she proceeded to throw to me.

"Did she break up with you?" Paula was perplexed.

"No!" I yelled, slightly more breathless as I shoved everything into the bag. Ashley threw another drawer's contents at me. The bag was pretty much full now.

"What happened, Spencer?" Paula shouted through the door, pounding again.

"I broke up with her!" I shouted back, jerking on the zipper of my bag. Ashley's capable hands pushed mine away and zipped it smoothly. She put the strap carefully over my arm.

"I'll be in the truck...go!" she whispered, and pushed me toward the door. She vanished out the window.

I unlocked the door and pushed past Paula roughly, struggling with my heavy bag as I ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" she yelled. She was right behind me. "I thought you liked her."

She caught my elbow in the kitchen. Though she was still bewildered, her grip was firm.

She spun me around to look at her, and I could see in her face that she had no intention of letting me leave. I could think of only one way to escape, and it involved hurting her so much that I hated myself for even considering it. But I had no time, and I had to keep her and everyone safe.

I glared up at my mother, fresh tears in my eyes for what I was about to do.

"I do like her, that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring city like Dad! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake he did. I fucking hate it! I can't stay here another minute!"

Her hand dropped from my arm like I'd electrocuted her. I turned away from her shocked, wounded face and headed for the door.

"Spence, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," she whispered behind me.

I didn't turn around. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week," she pled, still shell-shocked. "Arthur will be back by then."

This completely derailed me. "What?"

Paula continued eagerly, almost babbling with relief as I hesitated.

"He called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in China, and if they aren't able to adopt by the end of the week, they're going back to Ohio. Their adoption agent said if they have to they can try to foster."

I shook my head, trying to reassemble my now-confused thoughts. Every passing second put Paula and the boys in more danger.

"I have a key," I muttered, turning the knob. She was too close, one hand extended toward me, her face dazed. I couldn't lose any more time arguing with her. I was going to have to hurt her further.

"Just let me go, Paula." I repeated my father's last words as he'd walked out this same door so many years ago. I said them as angrily as I could manage, and I threw the door open. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate Los Angeles!"

My cruel words did their job, Paula stayed frozen on the doorstep and I could see the boys on the staircase behind her, stunned, while I ran into the night. I was hideously frightened of the empty yard. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I threw my bag in the bed and wrenched the door open. The key was waiting in the ignition.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, wishing more than anything that I could explain everything to her right then, knowing I would never be able to. I gunned the engine and peeled out.

Ashley reached for my hand.

"Pull over," she said as the house, Paula, and the boys, disappeared behind us.

"I can drive," I said through the tears pouring down my cheeks.

Her small hands unexpectedly gripped my waist, and her foot pushed mine off the gas pedal. She pulled me across her lap, wrenching my hands free of the wheel, and suddenly she was in the driver's seat. The truck didn't swerve an inch.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," she explained.

Lights flared suddenly behind us. I stared out the back window, eyes wide with horror.

"It's just Kyla," she reassured me. She took my hand again.

My mind was filled with the image of my family in the doorway. "The tracker?"

"She heard the end of your performance," Ashley said grimly.

"Paula and the boys?" I asked in dread.

"The tracker followed us. She's running behind us now."

My body went cold.

"Can we outrun her?"

"No." But she sped up as she spoke. The truck's engine whined in protest.

My plan suddenly didn't feel so brilliant anymore.

I was staring back at Kyla's headlights when the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window.

My bloodcurdling scream lasted a fraction of a second before Ashley's hand clamped down on my mouth.

"It's Aiden!"

She released my mouth, and wound her arm around my waist.

"It's okay, Spencer," she promised. "You're going to be safe."

We raced through the quiet town toward the north highway.

"I didn't realize you were still so bored with city life," she said conversationally, and I knew she was trying to distract me. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well, especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you."

"I wasn't being nice," I confessed, ignoring her attempt at diversion, looking down at my knees. "That was the same thing my dad said when he left her. You could say I was hitting below the belt."

"Don't worry. She'll forgive you." She smiled a little, though it didn't touch her eyes.

I stared at her desperately, and she saw the naked panic in my eyes.

"Spencer, it's going to be all right."

"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," I whispered.

"We'll be together again in a few days," she said, tightening her arm around me. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"It was the best idea, of course it was mine."

Her answering smile was bleak and disappeared immediately.

"Why did this happen?" I asked, my voice catching. "Why me?"

She stared blackly at the road ahead. "It's my fault. I was a fool to expose you like that." The rage in her voice was directed internally.

"That's not what I meant," I insisted. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this Carmen decide to kill me. There're people all over the place, why me?"

She hesitated, thinking before she answered.

"I got a good look at her mind tonight," she began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once she saw you. It is partially your fault." Her voice was wry. "If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, she might not have bothered. But when I defended you, well, that made it a lot worse. She's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. She thinks of herself as a hunter and nothing else. Her existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all she asks of life. Suddenly we've presented her with a beautiful challenge, a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric she is now. It's her favorite game, and we've just made it her most exciting game ever." Her tone was full of disgust.

She paused a moment.

"But if I had stood by, she would have killed you right then," she said with hopeless frustration.

"I thought I didn't smell the same to the others, as I do to you," I said hesitantly.

"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker, or any of them, the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I shuddered.

"I don't think I have any choice but to kill her now," she muttered. "Christine won't like it."

I could hear the tires cross the bridge, though I couldn't see the river in the dark. I knew we were getting close. I had to ask her now.

"How can you kill a vampire?"

We were all thinking it.

She glanced at me with unreadable eyes and her voice was suddenly harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear her to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with her?"

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Patrick. They don't have a very strong bond, he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by Carmen in the meadow."

"But Carmen and the woman, they'll try to kill you?" I asked, my voice raw.

"Spencer, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and please, please ó trying not to be reckless."

"Is she still following?"

"Yes. She won't attack the house, though. Not tonight."

She turned off onto the invisible drive, with Kyla following behind.

We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Aiden had my door open before the truck was stopped; he pulled me out of the seat, tucked me like a football into his vast chest, and ran me through the door.

We burst into the large white room, Ashley and Kyla at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Patrick stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Aiden's throat as he set me down next to Ashley.

"She's tracking us," Ashley announced, glaring balefully at Patrick.

Patrick's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Kyla danced to Christopher's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. Madison watched them, and then moved quickly to Aiden's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and when they flickered unwillingly to my face, furious. Adelaide stood next to her, watching the scene out fold. Her face held the innocence of a child, but her eyes glazed at me with a knowing of what was going on.

"What will she do?" Christine asked Patrick in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your girl there defended her, that it would set her off."

"Can you stop her?"

Patrick shook his head. "Nothing stops Carmen when she gets started."

"We'll stop her," Aiden promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

Aiden fucking rocks!

"You can't bring her down. I've never seen anything like her in my three

hundred years. She's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined her coven."

Her coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing

was merely that, a show.

Patrick was shaking his head. He glanced at me, perplexed, and back to

Christine. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Ashley's enraged roar filled the room; Patrick cringed back.

Ha!

That's my girl.

Christine looked gravely at Patrick. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Patrick understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face, and finally swept the bright room.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against Carmen. I think I will head north, to that clan in Alaska." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate Carmen. She's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. She's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and she won't come at you head on. I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me.

"Go in peace," was Christine's formal answer.

Patrick took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Raife looked to Ashley.

Christine was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the wall and its windows. I gaped.

Damn.

They got some killed technology.

"About three miles out past the river; she's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead her off, and then Christopher and Kyla will run her south."

"I wanna go with Topher and Ky!" Adelaide spoke up in the elegant, but young voice.

Raife shook his head no, "No, Adelaide."

"But I can help."

Kyla look over at Christine, "She can, let her come with us."

Christine glanced over at Raife for a second before turning back to Ashley. "Okay, ans then?"

Ashley's tone was deadly. "As soon as Spencer is clear, we hunt her."

"I guess there's no other choice," Christine agreed, her face grim.

Ashley turned to Madison.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Ashley commanded. She stared back at Ashley with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace, a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched back from the venom in her voice.

Ugh, she don't like me.

"Rose," Aiden murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

But I was watching Ashley carefully, knowing her temper, worried about her reaction.

She surprised me. She looked away from Madison as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist.

"Christine?" she asked calmly.

"Of course," Christine murmured.

Christine was at my side in half a heartbeat, swinging me up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs before I could gasp in shock.

"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as she set me down in a dark room somewhere off the second-story hall.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I could hear her clothes falling to the floor.

"I don't think I'll fit," I hesitated, but her hands were abruptly pulling my shirt over my head. I quickly stripped my jeans off myself. She handed me something, it felt like a shirt. I struggled to get my arms through the right holes. As soon as I was done she handed me her slacks. I yanked them on, but I couldn't get my feet out; they were too long. She deftly rolled the hems a few times so I could stand. Somehow she was already in my clothes. She pulled me back to the stairs, where Kyla stood, a small leather bag in one hand. They each grabbed one of my elbows and half-carried me as they flew down the stairs.

It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence. Ashley and Aiden were ready to leave, Aiden carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Raife was handing something small to Christine. He turned and handed Kyla the same thing, it was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Christine and Madison will be taking your truck, Spencer," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at Madison. She was glowering at Raife with a resentful expression.

"Kyla, Christopher, Adelaide take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Raife intended to go with Ashley. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.

"Kyla," Christine asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Kyla as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "She'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Raife began to walk toward the kitchen.

But Ashley was at my side at once. She caught me up in her iron grip, crushing me to her. She seemed unaware of her watching family as she pulled my face to hers. For the shortest second, her lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. She stood there, still holding my face, her glorious eyes burning into mine.

Her eyes went blank, curiously dead, as she turned away.

And they were gone.

Poof.

We stood there, the others looking away from me as the tears streaked noiselessly down my face.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Christine's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Madison stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Christine touched my cheek as she passed.

"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

Christopher, Adelaide, and Kyla waited. Kyla's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"Ashley says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She vanished into the shadows the way Ashley had gone.

Christopher and I looked at each other. He stood across the length of the entryway from me, being careful. Adelaide stood by his side, taking a hold of his hand in her small one.

"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now, and you are worth it."

"I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," he repeated, smiling kindly at me.

I heard nothing, but then Kyla stepped through the front door and came toward me with her arms held out.

"May I?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask permission." I smiled wryly.

She lifted me in her slender arms as easily as Aiden had, shielding me protectively, and then we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us.


End file.
